forbidden Love redone
by shinigami sekkus koneko
Summary: New Year at school. two new students find out how things turn out for the boys during their school year. 1X2 3X4 5X6 HildeXNoin RelenaXDorothy slight Relena bashing. Duo's POV. Cross over gravitaion, beyblade and Sukisyo. Yaoi, implied rape.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction. I hope it is okay.

Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Wing

Ai no kusabi.

"Duo, come on. Wake up. You're going to be late." I heard someone call.

I turned over and pulled the pillow over my head.

"Duo. It you don't wake up this instant I'll give the dogs your breakfast."

I groaned and sat up.

"Q-baby do we have to go to school?"  
"Yes Duo we do. Do we have to this every time we go back to school?"

I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"You know I like my lie in's Quatre."

He giggled.

My name is Duo Maxwell. I am seventeen years old and an orphan. I'm American. I have violet eyes, long brown hair, which is always braided, I love wearing black, I love to flirt with any one and every one, I love making up names for everyone. I love Quatre but only as a friend and a brother and he is the same about me.

I was taken in by my best friend's family. The Winner family. I am friends with their only son Quatre Rebaber Winner. It surprised me when they took me in. Even though they had children of their own they still took me in. I love Quatre as a brother and I love living with him but I also hate it. It's not that I hate Quatre or his friends in the house. It's his sisters. One or two I could have handled but twenty nine that is just too much. Quatre has been my best friend since the age of five. Quatre has blonde hair, blue eyes and an angelic face. Many say he has feminine looks but he has a boyish personality. But like many he has a secret. We both do. Quatre has only told me. He still hasn't told his family. Mine is less of a secret. On the minor side of the scale as Quatre would say. His is on the major side of the scale according to him. It may be because his father is very rich and wants Quatre to take over and produce more heirs or it could be because he is afraid of his father.

"HURRY UP DUO! IRAI IS GOING TO DO YOUR HAIR WHILE YOU EAT." I heard Quatre call to me. I also hear complains from his other sisters.

As I was saying Quatre's secret is a problem for him. Quatre doesn't have a girlfriend. Never has. He doesn't like girls that way but his father is looking for a wife for him and Quatre is dreading it. Quatre has love interests but not what his family would expect him to have. You see Quatre is gay. I don't think it is a problem but he thinks it is. But also it is against his family's religion. He is Arabic.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Quatre smiled at me.

"Morning."

"You look terrible." He said smiling still.

"Thanks." I said cheerfully. I'm always cheerful no matter what happens.

Irai sat drinking her coffee. "Duo, hurry up. Radishi is going to be taking you to school today." She said standing up.

"Okay" I said as I sat down and started to eat.

Irai braided my hair much to my demise. Soon we were leaving for school.

"I can't wait to see the others."

"You saw them five days ago."

"And? I love being around people." I said pouting slightly.

"Master Quatre we're here."

"Thank you Radishi."

"Thanks R see you later." I said climbing out of the car.

"Duo!" we heard a girl cry I turned round and saw my best friend Hilde. Hilde has short black hair and brown eyes every one thought we were dating a while back but we just laughed that off.

"Hey Hil. How are you?"

"Good you?"

"Tired but good."

"Hey Q how are you?"  
"Good."

"You didn't give him any coffee right?"

"No I didn't and neither did any of my sisters."

"That's a relief. Oh, did you hear there are two new people starting school today."

"Know any thing about them?"

"No I think Wufei might though."

"Speaking of Wufie. It's not like him to be late."

"Maxwell! It's Wufei. It's not wuf-man wuffie or fie. Got it?" a Chinese boy with a black braid and brown eyes said pulling out his katsujinken and held it against my neck.

"Got it Wufei. Gomen nasai."

"Huh?"

"I've been learning Japanese. Don't know why just have."

"Do you have any info on the new guys?" Hilde asked.

"One's Japanese, the other is Latin-American. Both are in some of our classes. Other than that I'm clueless. Let's head in. you know how Miss Une hates us being late."

"Who has been assigned to take them around?"

"Don't know. Most likely Relena."

"May be we should help them out." I said smiling at him.

"I thought you would say that. Come on we better hurry and get to class before Miss Une."

"Hai, let's go."

"Hai?"

"Gomen nasai. I mean yes."

"Gomen nasai?"  
"It means sorry." I said smiling at them shaking their heads at me.

We walked into the class room and had just sat down when Miss Une walked in. Miss Une is a very scary woman. I hate being on the wrong side of her. She has light brown eyes and hair and she hardly ever smiles. She has a split personality disorder but none of us have ever seen this.

"Good morning class. I trust you all had a nice summer."

"Yes miss." We chorused.

"Before we begin we have two new students. Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton. Boys would you like to come in and tell us a little about your self?"

The boys walked in. They were about five feet nine. One had Persian blue eyes with messy brown hair and the other had brown hair that covered half his face and green eyes or rather eye

Hope you like the story. please read and review.

I'll put up the next chapter soon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: do not own Gundam wing or any anime/manga in this story

New friends and old.

I looked at them and I was drawn towards the Persian blue eyes that seemed to hide secrets. The minute he spoke my heart almost stopped.

"I'm Heero Yuy. I lived in Japan till five days ago. I'm seventeen." The one with Persian blue eyes said.

"Trowa Barton. I have lived all over the world lived in Japan till five days ago. I'm also seventeen."

"I need two volunteers to show them around." Une said.

Before she had finished her sentence most of the class's hands had shot up including mine and Quatre's.

"Mr Maxwell. This is a rare sight. Same for you Mr Winner. Okay you two can show them around. Maxwell you can show Mr Yuy around and Mr Winner you can show Mr Barton around."

"Yes Miss." We both said in unison.

"Yuy sit beside Duo." She said before adding "The one with the braid in his hair." Seeing Heero's confused look. "Barton, sit next to Winner, the one with blond hair."

They both walked to wards us when the door opened and in struts a girl in a pink dress and dirty blonde hair.

"Sorry I am late Miss Une."

"That's alright Miss Peacecraft. Please take your seat."

The girl was about to take her seat when she spotted Heero.

'Oh. No. It looks like we are going to have our work cut out for us.' I thought seeing a look in her eye that she only gets every so often.

Heero had just placed his bag down when a hand appeared in front of him.

"Hi. I'm Relena Peacecraft."

"Hn?" he said looking at her hand as tough he would get something if he touched it. Quatre, Hilde, Wulfei, I and the rest of the class were trying not to laugh at the sight of Relena getting rejected. Heero sat down and ignored her. Relena looked shocked I couldn't stop myself from giggling a little.

"Shut it Maxwell."

"Or what Relena? You'll hurt me? Oh I'm so scared." I said smiling.

"Please take out your maths books and turn to page 219."

I pulled out my maths book and sat it in between Heero and myself. I notice he was writing some thing. He passed it to me.

Duo, ne? What was that all about?

yes Duo is my name. I run and hide but I never tell a lie. Miss Relena is head cheerleader, student body president and the heir to her fathers thrown back home.

so she thinks she is all high and mighty? But why is she staring at us?

she thinks that but she is not. Probably because she has her eyes set on one guy in hopes of getting out with him

so, is that you or me?

LOL You. She would never try and get out with me. Not that I would want that any way. Me and miss pink poodle over there don't see eye to eye on anything. Well may be a few things. But I'll tell you about that later on once we have talked.

Okay.

Q-man and I will introduce you to the others later but I must warn you we are not the average group of friends.

Neither are Trowa and I

you seem more normal that the rest of us. So you knew him before you came here. That's great. If you hadn't made friends at this school you would at least have had some one to talk to and some one that you know.

yeah but Trowa is more than a friend to me. He is also my adopted brother.

same as Q and Me

"Class read pages 221 to 234 and answer all questions for Thursday."

"Kuso. That's going to take me ages to do." I said slamming my head into the desk.

"You know Japanese?" Heero asked in surprise.

"Hai, demo dake no sukoshi. Started over the summer. What are you in next?"

"Art."

"Who with?"

"Mr Marques?"

"Same class as me then."

"Duo?" I heard Quatre's quiet voice say.

"Yes Q-man."

"I'm in French lit now so I'll see you in English."

"Okay Q-baby. See you then."

"Heero- kun. Daijobu desu ka?"

"Hai. Watashi de bajutsu. Anata?"

"Furansu lit."

"Oke. Ja, mata!"

"Ja, mata."

Trowa and Quatre walked out of the class room and up the stairs.

"Duo-baby. I'll see you later. Wulfei and I have wood work."

"Okay Hil-baby. See you at lunch." I called smiling and waving to her.

"Who was that?" Heero asked.

"Hilde. She is my best female friend. But she is also like a sister to me in a way. I'm glad Qu is happy again."

"Trowa is happy as well. Is Marquise a good teacher?"

"Yeah. I like him even if his relations don't."

"Huh?"  
"Relena is related to Marquise. They are brother and sister."

"Don't mention that out law low life around me, Maxwell."

"Miss Relena nice to see you. Come on Yuy-Kun. We're on the top floor."

"Okay Maxwell-kun. Sayonara." Heero said to Relena.

"Wait a sec. Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Iie." He said shaking his head.

"Iie? That's a funny name."

"Iie means no in Japanese Miss Relena." I said trying not to laugh. "Come on Yuy-kun. We have three flights of stairs to climb."

We both walked away from a confused Relena.

"Does that happen often?"

"What?" I asked.

"Relena appearing from no where?"

"Yep. Her brother does the same but he is not as creepy as she is. Quiet the opposite."

"How so?"

"You will see soon. He lets his students call him Zechs."

"Zechs?"

"Yes" a deep voice from in side the class room said. We both walked in. There was a young man not over the age of twenty five with blond hair and golden eyes.

"Your early today Zechs. Heero this is Zechs Marquise. Zechs this is Heero Yue."

"Duo, drop the formalities. Nice to meet you Heero."

"Are you sure those two are related?" Heero asked me.

"I am related to her. I'm afraid. What's she been up to now?"

"She's set her eyes on poor Heero here." I said smiling at Zechs and draping one of my arms round Heero's neck.

"I take it you don't like her much." Zechs said laughing.

"Iie. Kanojo desu no Baka."

I laughed at what he had said but also at Zechs face.

"He said 'No. She is an idiot.'"

"In what langue?"

"Japanese." Heero said.

"You know Japanese." Zechs almost screamed.

"That hurt Zechs. But yeah I know Japanese. Well some. Learnt over the summer."

"You're just full of surprises. Aren't you?" Zechs asked.

"Of course."

"Sit down the class is about to start. May be Duo can show you some of his drawings."

"I'd like that." Heero said.

"Duo is one of the best I have seen in ages. He is also good at basket ball and English but never maths."

"Zechs. Shinigami is going to kill you very slowly and painfully." I said smiling evilly.

"Shinigami?"

"It means angel of death or god of death in Japanese. Mainly god of death." Heero explained.

"Is this about…"

"Zechs drop it." I said sitting down angrily.

"Sorry Duo." Zechs said with sad eyes.

"It's okay. But yes it is about that but I don't want everyone to know. Can you start the class?"

"Sure. Good morning class. Sorry for the delay. This semester we are going to be doing projects. You decide the theme, the materials you want to use, how long it will take you to so these ideas of yours and the time you spend planning it. You can ask for help. You have to hand it in by December the fourteenth. I will need to know by next week what you will be doing and any materials or paints or what not that you can't get. For just now draw anything that you can see or start on ideas for your project. Duo, help Heero in any way that you can."

"Sure Zechs."

"Do you know what you are going to be doing?" Heero asked.

"I have a fair idea of what I'm going to be doing but I need to plan it a bit more. What about you?"

"No idea. My ideas seem really lame."

I rummaged in my bag before finding my sketch pad and handing it to Heero to look at.

"This is just some of my work. Have a look. They are not as good as Zechs says they are."

"What are you on about, Duo? You're the best artist in the school." The girl in front of me said.

"Thanks Lilly. But that my own opinion of my work."

Heero looked through them.

"These are amazing. This is a true likeness of the blond haired friend of yours."

"Quatre's? I think I made his eyes to big."

"No you didn't. How did you get him to sit still?"

"Yes I did and Q is always reading or playing one of his instruments so it is easy to get him to sit still. His sisters are almost the same."

"Duo what happened to the picture of the angel that you drew last year?" Zechs asked.

"I took it home and put it on my wall. Only a bigger version."

"What else can you draw?" Heero asked.

"I draw angels, fairies, mythical creatures, people, and stills. I also tried to do Manga once but it didn't work."

"Heero? Was that your name?" Lilly asked.

"Yep."

"What are you interested in?"

"Art, basket ball, building, reading stuff like that."

"Basket ball? Any good?" I asked moving my hand in small movements as not to draw to much attention to my self.

"Best in my old school. Trowa could give me a run for my money sometimes. But he prefers langues, music, reading and hacking computers. But I can still beat him in hacking."

"May be you can help me then? I need to get back onto my laptop. I can't remember my password or anything like that."

"Sure thing. It won't take that long."

"Great. Here's my number. Call it when you want to know where I live, so you can hack my laptop."  
"Thanks." He said looking at the number before putting it in his back pocket.

"What you in next?"

"English with Miss Noin. Noin?"

"Aah Miss Noin. You're in the same class as Hilde. Stay close to her. Q and I have Treize. They prefer Noin and Treize better than their other names. Noin only uses her second name. Treize uses his first name, like Zechs. Your class room is next to mine so I'll show you were your at."

"Damare."

"Iie. I like to talk."

"You don't say."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Unlike you I'm talkative."

"Hn."

"Let me guess that was 'I know'?"

"H…Hai. How did you do that?"

"I read people and their grunting or what ever really well. I can read when they are upset, angry, can't be bothered, nervous, hiding something or just not wanting to talk." I said smiling at him.

"Duo, get some work done." Zechs called.

"I all ready have Zechs."

"What do you mean?"

I held up the paper. Zechs mouth dropped open.

"How? You didn't move your hands."

"Actually I did. Just because you didn't see me do this doesn't mean I didn't."

"How do I know that you didn't do this yesterday?"

"Because Zechs, this is the first time Duo has seen me." Heero said. "I must say that is incredible. I didn't even notice you drawing me."

"Had to talk naturally to keep others busy so they don't notice me drawing them. I do it with Q's sisters all the time."

"Sisters?"

"Twenty nine. Yeah it's a lot of sisters but they tend to stay away. They are just visiting this week by next week they will be gone. Thank god."

"I take it you don't like them."

"Irai is nice but the others all want to play with my hair. I have to barricade myself in my room every time they come over. Irai lives in the house with me and Q. She braids my hair once a day, twice a day if we are going out or three times a day if Q's father holds a party."

"How often is that?"

"Going out? Once a week. Parties? That depends on the time of year. Christmas? Three times a week. One night when ever it is someone's birthday. And any time there's a deal made."

"So a lot."

"Yep. Hey Zechs? Mind if I show Heero the way to English before the rush?"

"No go ahead."

I lifted my bag and put everything away. Heero lifted his stuff and put them in his bag.

As we walked down the stairs I loosened my tie.

"God I hate this tie." I muttered to myself.

"Why do we have to wear school uniforms anyway?"

"We are meant to be noticeable when we walk through the school. I love black and would prefer to wear normal clothes than these but I have to go by my guardians wishes."

"Black? Really? I thought may be blue."

"Nope, black. I just love black clothing. It's very rear to see me in any other colours. Q-man can tell you about that later. Noin's an okay teacher. Don't get on her bad side. Hilde will keep you right. Ask her for help if you need it."

"Baka! You talk too much."

"And?"

"…"

I smiled and laughed "It takes some getting use to. Mr Whinner is always telling me to shut up. And to turn my music down."

"What music do you like?"

"Linkin Park, AFI, Bad Luck, Panic! At the disco, lost prophets."

"Bad Luck? Shuichi will be pleased to hear that."

"Shuichi Shindo? You know Shuichi Shindo?" I asked turning to face him stopping dead in my tracks out side Noin's class room.  
"We were friends back in my old school. He and Nakano were both disappointed that Trowa and I had to leave. But my father's job brought us here."

"Heero-Kun that's the longest I've ever heard you talk."

"Same to you Trowa-Kun."

"Q-baby how was French?"  
"Good Duo. I still wish Father would let Irai take the business."

"I don't know he seems dead set on giving you the job. We'll sort things out later. Whose class are you in Trowa-kun?"

"Noin's."

"Same as Heero and Hilde. We'll have to introduce Wulfie later."

"Wulfie?" Trowa asked in a confused voice.

"Wulfei. Duo likes to make up names. Anything that comes to his head." Quatre explained to him.

"Duo!" Hilde said seeing me.

"Hil-baby how was wood class?"

"Okay, got the same project as last time. Wulfei says to get him in the cafeteria after English."

"Okay. Hilde meet Heero and Trowa, they are both in your English class. Heero, Trowa, meet Hilde my best female friend."

"Nice to meet you. Duo must have told you all about me."

"Not really."

"I left that for you Hilde. I know how you hate me taking your raft. So to speak."

"Thanks Duo. We'll meet you here after English."

"Have fun in English."

Quatre and I walked into our class room and took our seats.

"Hey Duo."

"Yeah."

"I think I'm in love." Quatre said in Arabic.

"Really? That's great."

"No it's not because I don't think he is gay."

"According to his friend it has been a long time since he has smiled. So may be."

"Duo. You didn't tell him did you?"

"Quatre what do you take me for. It's your secret you have to tell them not me."

"You haven't told him your secret either have you?"  
"Nope. I don't want to scare them away just yet."

"Hilde won't tell will she?"

"She doesn't know. But she won't tell them."

"Mr Maxwell. Mr Winner, please pay attention."

"Yes sir."

"Okay I want three essays. They can be on anything and three poems on any thing by December. I will be giving you a book to read I expect you to read this book. I will be giving you a test on this book. Next semester there will be two books to be read and two different tests for them. Your essays can be fiction, reality or anything as long as it is to the standards of the school requests. Meaning no nudity or graphical scenes or anything along them lines. I'll expect your first essay in by mid September. If you need help come to me during class time. Any other times email me. Get started. You can talk but do some work."

"Duo, do you think it is strange?"

"Q. How many times? It doesn't bother me. You know why. Even thought Hilde and Wulfei are my friends I still haven't told them all the truth. But I will in time. And you're not the only one who thinks they are in love."

"Duo, you mean you have fallen for…"

"Yes I have. But don't tell your father or sisters."

"I won't I promise. So how was art?"

"Good. Zechs told us to draw something we could see so I did." I said pulling out the sketch pad and showed him what I had drawn.

"Wow Duo this is amazing. Did Heero see it?"  
"Yep. Zechs said it was the best he had seen me draw apart from Sister Helen."

"Duo what you got planned?"

"I asked him to come and hack into my computer because I couldn't remember my password."

"Duo." Quatre said shaking his head.

"Don't tell me you haven't asked T over because I know you have."

Quatre blushed slightly. "We have been paired up in French and we have to do a project for September. So yes he will be around some times."

"Good on you Q-man. Listen. I gave him my number so he can call or text me so he can get our address."

"That's fine. Did you explain about the parties?"

"Yes and the sisters."

"Oh no. I just remembered they are picking us up today."

"All of them?"  
"Yep."

"Oh no. Poor me. My poor hair. Q can't you tell them I have to study."

"Duo they know that you never study. And basket ball isn't on just now so you can't get out of this."

I banged my head of the desk for the second time in one morning.

"Q this is shit. I so didn't want them picking us up today."

"You and I both. I wanted to spend more time with him."

"What do you mean?"

"He said that he wanted to explore the town and I said I'd show him around. And he asked if we could do it today and I said I didn't see why not. But if I phone my sisters and tell them that I have something to do they'll want to know and then they'll turn up and see the way I act around him and tell father."

"This is so not fair."

"Tell me about it."

We both sat writing for a while and not talking. Treize seemed to be staring into space.

"What if we tell them we are going to go to the pictures with Hilde, Wulfei and some new friends and that we would meet them at the house?"

"They will want to see the new friends."

"We could tell them that we'll bring them round soon."

"Irai will get suspicious. Father will want to know the reason why we didn't let them pick us up."

"It's not a lie if we tell them that we are going to the pictures and then go to the pictures."

"True but may be they have something's to do today."

"We can ask them later."

"All right class that is enough for today. I'll see you Wednesday."

A/N Hope you enjoyd this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Run in with Relena

We walked out of the class and waited on Heero, Hilde and Trowa. They came out of their class room five minutes later.

"How was it?"

"Okay. She is really nice."

"They did really well." Hilde said, as she throws her arm round my neck.

"How much did Hilde tell you?" I asked them smiling at them and hugging Hilde back.

"She only told us about herself and how you all meet."

"Wufei sounds scary."

"Only when he's angry and it is mainly against me that he gets angry. Its fun half the time but when he has his katsujinken I play it down. He brought it today. Now I can't wind him up."

Quatre laughed as did Hilde. "You'll probably see him wind him up tomorrow." Hilde said.

"Let's go find him." Quatre said smiling as I bounced towards the stairs.

"Duo, be careful going down the stairs." Hilde said.

"Hai, Hai."

Heero and Trowa looked at each other before following us down the stairs.

"So how has your first day been so far?" Quatre asked them

"Interesting."

"Excuse me. Heero Yuy is it? Why don't you come and join me for lunch?" Relena's annoying voice asked. I turned round and saw Relena attached to Heero's arm.

"Sorry but I already have plans."

"With these losers?"

Quatre looked hurt. I went and wrapped my arm round him.

"It's okay brother. You know you shouldn't listen to her."

"Duo's right Quatre." Trowa said smiling at him.

"Hey boys you go on ahead. I know you don't like watching me fight and I think Quatre should sit down soon." Hilde said.

Heero placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's not worth it. Even though she has insulted our friends, we all need to get out of here. Besides you can beat her up out of school and not get in that much trouble for it."

"That's true. Thanks Heero."

We all walked into the cafeteria and went and got our food.

Quatre sat staring at his food for a while.

"Quatre, she's just jealous because your father is richer than hers and that you get to sit with the new guys." I told him in Arabic.

"…"

"Don't worry. You can kick her out if she comes over here. Besides Radishi is in the bushes over there." I said pointing over my shoulder.

Quatre looked up and saw him.

"Father still doesn't trust me."

"No he's scared in case you get kidnapped."

"Hey guys. You're talking in Arabic again."

"Sorry Hilde. Gomen Heero. Gomen Trowa."

"Maxwell shut up." Wufei said walking up to us.

"Wufei. Why?"

"Because I have had a bad day and your voice is irritating me."

"Why?"  
"It just is."

"Wufei meet Heero and Trowa. Trowa, Heero meet Wufei." Wufei nodded at them both. They both nodded in response.

"Talkative as usual I see Wufei."

"Shut up."

"Nope. Wufei is Chinese. Moved here when he was ten and he is a swords master."

Wufei looked as though he was going to hit me. A hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up.

"Mr Chang. I would like a word about tonight's class." Treize said looking down at him.

"Yes sir." Wufei said standing up and picking up his bag.

We watched as they walked off.

"Does that often happen?" Trowa asked.

"Yep. Wufei is the highest in his class and Treize is his master in fencing. He runs his lessons past him. There are lessons on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday."

"Hmm."

"What is it Trowa?" Heero asked

"I think may just may be there is more to them than meets the eye."

"You mean more like a physical relation ship?"

"Possibly."

I thought about it for a minute about all the times that they had been talking and the slight gestures that were more than teacher student contact. "I think you may be right about that."

"Duo he doesn't seem too bothered about it." Quatre whispered in Arabic.

"I noticed Quatre."

"What is everyone in?" Hilde asked  
"P.S.E." Trowa said

"Same here." Heero said

"And me." Quatre said

"Me too." I added before picking up an apple

"So we are all in P.S.E." Hilde said

"Yep. Who we got?" I asked

"Li." She replied

"Oh what one?" Quatre asked

"It just says S Li." Hilde said looking over her time table.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." I said

"Too true."

"What do you mean which one?" Heero asked.

"There are two S. Li's here there is Sakura Kinomoto Li and there is Syaoran Li. They are husband and wife but we have difficulty telling who is who on the time tables." I explained

"How old are they?" Trowa asked

"Just older than us. About twenty." Quatre said

"They are really young to be teaching." Heero said

"Yeah they are. But they are really good teachers." Quatre said shrugging.

"Duo, when do you next have to work?" Hilde asked

"They said that they would phone if they needed me." I replied

"But how soon will you know when you're needed?" she asked

"Knowing my boss, probably half an hour before he wants me in." I replied as we stood up.

We walked to the class room and sat down.

"So who else is in this class with us?"

"Everyone that was in maths this morning if they haven't gone home during lunch."

"Even Relena?"

"Even her."

"Who you talking about Heero?" a voice from behind us asked. Heero turned round and came face to face with Relena. Heero jumped backwards and collided with the table. Trowa and I rushed to help him up. Relena looked confused.

"You seem awfully jumpy." She said.

"She is right Heero. You are jumpy but I'm guessing it is because of her, ne?" Trowa asked in Japanese. He nodded. I laughed and translated what Trowa had said to Quatre. And then for Hilde.

"How many langues do you know Duo?" Heero and Trowa asked.

"I know English, Arabic, Japanese, German, some Chinese and some Spanish."

"Once Duo gets started on one thing he continues it till he has mastered it." Quatre said.

"Really? Like what?"

"Drawing, I still haven't mastered that but basket ball I am alright at but the best here till now I think." I said remembering that Heero had not shown us what he could do.

"Heero? Why don't you sit with me and my friends? It would be a lot more pleasant to sit with us than with these losers."

Quatre looked sad. I was fuming, Hilde was contemplating on slapping her, Trowa looked at her and glared at her. Heero glared at her and said, "No Relena sitting with you and your friends would be a nightmare. You see my brother and I are friends with these people and if you can't accept them then you can bugger off because I like them and you hanging around us is giving every one a headache." Heero turned away from her and sat down between Trowa and my self. We were all shock but happy that Heero had told Relena to bugger off. Just then a male and a female walked in.

"Good afternoon Duo, Quatre, Hilde. How are you all?" the female asked.

"We are good Kinomoto Li sama." We replied in unison.

"Who are these two?"

"This is Heero Yuy and his Brother and friend Trowa Barton."

"Welcome to the class. I trust Duo has been showing you the ropes."

"Hai sensei. He and his friends have been really helpful." Heero said.

"Quatre has explained some of Duo's ways to us and so has Hilde. Wulfei doesn't seem to talk much though."

"I never do." Wufei said walking past the still shocked Relena and sat down next to Hilde.

"Okay. We'll keep the class short and sweet. Put your chairs into a circle. Relena take a seat." The male said.

Once every one was seated he stood up.

"For those of you who don't know me. I am Syaoran Li you will address me as Li Sama. I may only be a few years older than you but I am also the leader of my clan. This is Physical and social education. P.S.E for short. You will be taught by my self and Sakura."

"You will address me as Kinomoto Li-sama anything else and you will regret it. I think we should go round the class and introduce our self's considering that there are new faces but also I am guessing that not many of you know about each other. So who would like to start?"

I held up my hand.

"Alright Duo. Go ahead."

"Names Duo Maxwell. I run and hide but I never tell a lie. I am seventeen years old I have live here since I was born I know six langues. I love basket ball and the colour black. I love to write and draw. My best friends are Hilde, Quatre, Wufie and my two newest friends Heero and Trowa. I work at an animal shelter and I have never had a pet."

"Thank you Duo. Who's next?"

Heero raised his hand.

"On you go."

"I'm Heero Yuy. I have just moved here five days ago. I have lived in Japan since I was born. I am seventeen. I love reading, hacking, surfing the web and basket ball. I live with my father and brother. I never had a pet. And I have always loved different langues. I know three langue's English, French and Japanese."

"Next."

"My real name is Triton Bloom but every one knows me as Trowa Barton. I lost my parents at a young age and found out that I have a sister. I live with my brother and father. Although they have different surnames from me they are my family. I love playing the flute and have lived almost all over the world. I also know English, French and Japanese."

"Quatre Rebaber Winner. My family may be rich but I don't like to be treated differently from other teenagers. I have lived here all my life. Duo and I have been friends since we were born. I have twenty nine older sisters and I have a father. My mother past away when I was nine months old. I have been raised by my sisters. I love music especially the violin. I love to read and I know English, French, Arabic, some German and Spanish."

"Names Hilde. Seventeen and a punk, I have been Duo and Quatre's friend since primary school. I was born in Germany but I have lived most of my life here. I know German, English and I am learning Arabic. I love heavy metal music but mainly evanescence. I can make anything out of wood and I have been planning a trip for when I have finished college and uni."

"Chang Wufei. I'm Chinese. Say very little. But when I do speak it's usually to shout at Duo. I am a master swords man in the duelling club I have lived here since I was ten. I love to spend my time in the quietness of my garden. I read from the scrolls of my clan and I am the soul heir to the clan."

They went round the class Relena was the last.

"My name is Relena Dorline Peacecraft. I am the soul heir to the throne of the Sanc kingdom. I have an older brother but he is an out cast. I love pink anything that is flowing and I love to dance. I love to sing along to anything. I have been all over the world and have visited far off kingdoms but always love coming home. I know English and Spanish."  
"Well that's everyone. Now I want you to get together with the person on your left and get to know them better. By the end of this term you should be able to write a five hundred word essay on, who this person is what they like and how you find them."

"How we find them?" Relena asked.

"Friendly, mean, lovable, sad, depressing, etc."

"Duo and Heero you two will be working together, Quatre and Trowa will be working together, Hilde and Wufei you both know each other but would you mind working with each other?"

"No Li-sama."

"Okay so you get the idea then. The person that is on your left hand side is going to be your partner. Yes Relena?"  
"As you can probably see there is an odd number in the class therefore I can not possibly have a partner."

"It seems you are right you are going to have to be paired with another couple."

"Who?"

"How about…"

'Please don't make it us. Please don't make it us.'

"Heero and Duo."

'Kuso'

"Huh?" Heero and I said looking up.

"You don't mind do you?" Sakura asked us.

Both of us looked at each other then at Relena then at Sakura and Syaoran and shock our heads even against our will.

"Relena I want you to write an essay on Duo, Duo you write one on Heero and Heero you write one on Relena."

Heero looked mortified. There was a knock on the door. Syaoran answered it.

"Yes?"

"Please sir I am new. I was meant to arrive this morning but there was some difficulty finding the school. I'm supposed to be in this class." A girl with long black hair and green eyes said.

"Come on in miss…"

"Yin Ling."

"Miss Yin Ling. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Hi, my name is Yin Ling. I'm Chinese my family moved here ten days ago. I have nine brothers and sisters. I have three cats a dog and a rabbit. I have been to three different schools in the past two years. I love singing and dancing I also duel. I have lived in china for thirteen years of my life and I miss my best friend who moved when I was ten."

Wulfei was staring at her.

"Yin Ling?"

"Wufei Chang?"

"Oh my god!! What are you doing here?"

"I take it you both know each other." Syaoran asked

"Like I said I missed my best friend. Wufei is my best friend and this is the first time we have seen each other in seven years." Yin said smiling at Wulfei.

"We have just handed out projects. Seen as you are new here we'll pair you with Wulfei and Hilde can be paired with Relena."

Hilde's eyes lit up with evil and Relena glared at her.

"That is all for now you have ten minutes to you next class I suggest you use your time wisely."

Yin and Wufei talked about what they had both been up to in the past seven years. Hilde, Quatre, Trowa, Heero and I all sat talking.

"So what you guys doing tonight?"

"I'm going to go bowling after I'm finished my homework. You guys want to come?" Hilde asked.

"I'm in." Quatre said

"Me too." Trowa said

"I think I can make it." Heero said.

"I'll have to wait and find out if I'm on tonight. If I'm not then I'll come."

"Hey Wufei?"

"What Hilde?"

"Want to come bowling with us tonight?"

"Sure. I finish duelling club at six so I can make it."  
"What about you Yin?"

"I'm in."

"You can bring someone if you want by the way."

"Thanks Hil."

Relena was listening into our conversation. I spoke in French.

"Relena is listening in."

"Kuso. And I thought we could get away with this." Heero said.

"Hil? What time we meeting at and where?" I asked in German.

"Seven at the entrance." She replied in German. I translated for Heero, Trowa and Quatre.

"Okay. Class time for you to go to our next class."

"What are you in?"

"Study." Quatre said

"Study" "Trowa said

"Study." Heero said

"Study." Hilde said

"I.T." Wufei said

"I.T." Yin said.

"I'm also in study. We'll see you both at the front gates okay?"

"Sure thing Duo. I have half an hour before Duel club starts."

We headed in our different directions. We sat and got most of our home work done. I struggled with my maths till Heero explained it to me. Quatre and Trowa worked on their project and Hilde had finished her drawings for her project. Heero struggled with his ideas for art and English. Trowa and Quatre struggled with their English. I had already written three poems for English and started to put ideas down for my essays. For my art I had started work on it before we started back at school. I had started to work out where I was going to put everything when some one slammed a book onto my desk. I looked at the book and then at the person. There was Relena standing there.

"What?"  
"Listen fag. Keep your hands off him. I will have him and I will take you out if I have to. I don't care who you are friends with or who you are living with just keep your hands off him."

"What are you talking about Miss Relena? I have not touched any one."

"Maxwell, don't play dumb with me I know that you like him and that you are trying to take him away from me."

"He doesn't belong to either of us. And I am his friend now if you will please excuse me I have work to be done."

"This conversation is not over." She said walking away.

"Hey Duo?" Heero said

"Yeah Heero?" 'Shit. He must have over heard.'

"What's she on about?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"By that 'you like him'?"

"She's referring to how I like you and Trowa. As friends."

"Oh okay." Heero said. I notice a disappointed tone in his voice.

The bell rang to end the day. We gathered up our things and headed to the door. Relena grabbed hold of Heero's arm.

"Heero when are you picking me up?"

"Picking you up for what?"

"Bowling."

"Duo? Do you remember extending the invitation to her?" Heero asked.

"Nope."  
"Trowa?"

"Nope."  
"Quatre?"

"Nope."

"Hilde?"  
"Not really. I mean it is a fun night among friends and I don't want pink powder puff around us. So no she isn't invited."

"Well what time are you picking me up at?"

"I'm not. I have better things to do."

"Like what?"

"Be with people I am friends with for a start and staying away from you." Heero said pulling his arm away from her.

Heero walked past us all and we followed him out of the school.

"That was bloody brilliant that is the fourth time today that you have stopped her in her tracks by insulting her." Hilde said smiling at him.

"Thanks. But I only did it because I don't like her."

My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Duo, can you work four to seven tonight? We need someone in till seven when Rach comes in."

"Why can't the others do it?"

"Because they are on their holiday."

"Okay. I'll be there soon I need to go home and change first."

"Okay see you at four."

"Okay bye." I hung up and shoved my phone in my pocket.

"Sorry guys but I'm working till seven tonight. I'll meet you there but I'll be about half an hour to forty five minutes late."

"I thought he said you didn't have to work till Thursday?" Hilde said  
"So did I. But apparently every one else is on holiday and there is no one else to cover the shift."

"Oh no." Quatre said looking pale.

"What is it Q-man?" I asked.

"Sisters." He muttered and stared out the front gate. I saw them and gulped.

"What's wrong, Quatre? Duo?" Trowa asked.

"Quatre's sisters are here to pick us up and they always fuss about what happens on the first day back at school." I explained.

"I remember the first time I saw them they kept pulling my hair and my cheeks." Hilde said rubbing her cheek in the memory of the pain.

Quatre and I walked up to them.

"Quatre, Duo how was the first day?"

"Good."

"Who are these cute lads?" the fifth eldest asked. We turned round and saw that Heero, Trowa and Hilde had followed us.

"These are two of our new class mates. Heero Yue and Trowa Barton. They moved here five days ago." I said seeing Quatre looking edgy. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get home and to work."  
"Radishi?"

"Yes mistress Kagome?"

"Drive Duo home and then to work."

"Yes miss."

"Bye guys see you later."

"We may pop round and see you at work." Hilde said.

"Okay." I called climbing into the car and driving off with Radishi.


	4. Chapter 4

Friends and crushes

As we drove away I saw that Quatre was staring to get really nervous. I pulled out my phone and called him.

"Hey Q. It's me."

"Hey Duo what's up?"

"I think I left something in my locker."

"I don't know your combination."

"I do." I heard Heero say in the background. "I have a photographic memory and Duo needed to go to his locker and put some stuff in it."

"Okay. So what do you need Duo?"

"My sketch book and pencils."

"Okay I'll leave them on your bed."

"Thanks Q and thank Heero for me."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone.

"Master Quatre has a love interest?" Radishi asked.

"Your right there."

"It's the lad with green eye right?"  
"How could you have guessed? You were following him all day. Does his father know?"

"Nope. I'd never do that to master Quatre."

"I know. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." I said climbing out the car. I ran upstairs to my room and got changed into my work outfit before running down the stairs and back into the car. I reached work at ten to four.

"Bye Radishi."

"Call me when you finish."

"Okay."

"And do call me this time. Don't walk home."

"I won't." I said I walked into the building. My boss ran up to me.

"Rachel will be in at seven. There are two new kittens and two new dogs. There is a hedgehog in the box over there all you have to do is keep an eye on them and feed them"

"I know the drill."

"Thanks Duo. You will get time and a half for this."

"Okay see you Thursday." I said waving bye to him. I walked around and took a look at the new kittens and the two dogs that had came in. The two kittens were playing with a ball and the dogs were sleeping I took the two kittens out of their cage and played with them.

"Knock, knock."

"Hey guys." I said looking up.

"They are so cute." Hilde said crouching down to look at them.

"I thought you had stuff to do?"

"Not really."

"I needed to get away from them." Quatre said sitting down beside me and picking up one of the kittens.

"Besides Hilde promised to show us were you worked." Heero said.

"No offences, Quatre, but you sisters are mental, except the younger two of them." Trowa said stroking a dog that never allowed anyone to go near it.

"I know. That's why I spend most of my time away from them. I help Duo out when ever I can but that is never often. I'm actually surprised father let me away today."

I stood up and starched. "I'm going to start feeding them. By the way do any of you remember what hedgehogs eat?"

"Milk and bread." Heero said stroking the kitten I had just placed on the floor.

"Thanks."

I started to feed the animals while the others kept the kittens occupied. I had almost finished when Heero came up to me.

"Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you do this?"

"Because I don't want to spring off of Quatre's family more than I have to. They have looked after me since I was five and I have taken more than enough money from them."

"See what you told me Relena had said to you earlier on. It wasn't the whole truth ne?"

I closed the cage and picked up a bucket.

"I've not told you the whole truth, but with good reason. I don't think you'd like to hear it."

"Try me."

"Okay. It's like this. I'm bisexual. Even though I flirt with girls I like guys better."

I walked into the storage room and looked for some food for the kittens. I hoped Heero wouldn't follow me in but he did.

"Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you think that would bother me?"

"Because I've only just meet you and I was afraid if you found out that you'd run…" I stopped feeling Heero place a hand on my shoulder. I turned and faced him.

"Duo, I am gay. I'm surprised you didn't notice the way I kept dodging Relena today."

His hand was now coursing my cheek. I closed my eyes feeling his soft hand move across my skin. I felt something touch my lips. My eyes sprung open and saw that he was kissing me. My eyes closed and I pulled him closer.

"Heero you back here?" we heard Trowa call.

We jumped apart I went back to looking for the kitten food.

"Yeah we're back here Trowa."

"There you are. Listen I'm heading. I just wanted to know if you were coming."

"I think I'll keep Duo company for a while. Can you pick up my black jeans and my favourite top?"

"Sure thing. I'll tell 'father' that you'll be back later then."

"Thanks."

"Duo."

"Yeah Q."

"Want me to pick up anything?"

"Black jeans and my Nirvana tee shirt."

"What about the other top?"

I looked at him confused thinking about what he meant by the other top before catching on to what top he meant.

"Sure thing. That one instead of the Nirvana one."

"Okay, see you at the bowling ally. I'll get you out side."

"Sure. Bye for now."

Quatre handed the kitten he was holding to me and Hilde handed the other to Heero.

"Before you go, what time is it?"

"Quarter to six."

"Thanks Q."

We fed the kittens and placed them back in their cage. I sat about cleaning the place.

"About earlier…"

"What about it?"

"I should have asked before…"

I covered his mouth with my own.

"No you shouldn't have. I'm glad you did besides I would have done it sooner or later."

"How often do you work here?"  
"It depends. It's usually weekends, or some week nights. But during school terms it's usually just weekends."

"Duo? Are you back here?"

"Hey Rach-babe."

"Duo."

"Sorry Rach. Couldn't resist. You're early?"

"Yeah by ten minutes. Who is this?"

"Heero this is Rach. Rach this is Heero, he's just moved here."

"Nice to meet you." Rach said extending a hand.

"You too." Heero said shaking her hand.

"Off you two go. I'll take over. I'll see you Saturday Duo."

"Sure."

We walked out of the room and out of the building.

"I suppose I should call Radishi. Tell him to pick us up."

"Don't bother. We can ride on my bike."

"Bike?" I asked looking confused.

"Yeah motorcycle. Both Trowa and I own one. We gave Hilde and Quatre a ride over. Hilde clung really tightly. Quatre did as well but I don't think Trowa minded."

"Do you mean that Trowa is gay?"

"Yep."  
"Quatre will be pleased."

"So he is gay then. I thought it was just his looks."  
"No Quatre is gay."

"I think we should get those two together."

"Same here."

"Won't Hilde be upset being alone?"

"Not really. She is sort of seeing someone but she can't tell anyone. She's told Quatre and me because we know what it's like."

"It's Noin isn't it?"

"Yeah. But how did you know?"

"The day, during English Noin and Hilde kept sneaking glances at each other. But aren't teacher and student going out illegal?"

"Hench all the secrecy. Probably the same with Wufei and Treize." I said pulling my phone out. "Hey Radishi. It's Duo. Listen a friend is giving me a ride over to the bowling can you tell Mr Winner for me?"

"Sure Master Duo."

"Quite with the master thing. But thanks Radishi."

"You're welcome Duo."

"Bye."

"Hold tight. I like going fast on my bike." Heero said climbing onto a Black Phoenix.

"Wow. Nice bike."

"Thanks."

I climbed on behind him and wrapped my arms round him.


	5. Chapter 5

Attacked

When we arrived we saw Quatre pacing and looking depressed.

"Q-man what's wrong?"  
"Sisters." Was the only word he said.

"How many?"

"Nine. The younger nine."

"Kuso. Did you bring my cloths?"

"Here." Quatre said handing me my bag.

"Qu-man. I have something that might cheer you up." I said smiling and draping my arm round him. I winked at Heero as I walked past him.

"Heero told me something that might be of interest to you." I told him in Arabic.

"What?"

"That person you like."

"Tromph…" I covered his mouth.

"Yes that person."

"What about him?"

"He is gay and I think he likes you." I whispered in his ear. I giggled at his blushing face.

"How do you know?"

"Heero may have mentioned something."

"Hurry up and get changed Irai will want to do your hair."

"Again? I think I'll do it myself. So why are they here?"

"Father suggested that they came along. What happened between you and Heero?"

"What do you mean?" I asked walking to the mirror and checked my outfit out. My black jeans were actually skinny but not too skinny jeans and the top that I wore was a black mesh top with a H.I.M symbol embodied on it.

"For some reason he seems to be very close to you more than at school."

"Well something did happen but I'll tell you later." I said walking out of the gent's room.

"Oh My Gods! You two are going out!" He said loudly in Arabic. His sister's heads shot up at this and they all crowded round us.

"Who is Duo dating?" Kagome asked.

"When?" Ruby asked.

"What happened?" Emerald asked.

"What's she like?" Sophia asked.

"When will we see her?" Sapphire asked

I smiled at them all. "Ladies. I'm not like you all. I don't kiss and tell."

"Duo."

"Hey Hil-Babe. How are you?"

"Good."

"Where's Wufei and Yin?"

"They are getting drinks."

"Trowa?"  
"Talking to Heero in Japanese."

"Nani! Heero, Omao o konosu." We heard Trowa scream.

I burst out laughing and smiled at Quatre.

"I'll be back soon."

I walked over to Heero and Trowa. Trowa was about to grab Heero's neck.

"Tro-kun, why are you so upset? Is it because Hee-chan told me that you are gay?"

"Hai." He said angrily at me still trying to grab Heero's neck.

"Quatre- chan is as well. I can tell that you and he like each other more than just friends because of the way you both look at each other."

"…"

"So who did Hilde bring?" I asked changing the subject.

"She said the person would be coming later." A still shocked Trowa said.

Heero and I smiled at him.

"Come on let's bowl."

"Duo, when did you get here?" Wufei asked walking up to us.

"About five minutes ago."

"Heero." We heard Relena scream.

"Kuso." Heero said looking for some where to run.

"Heero, why didn't you wait for me?"

"Because I had something to do. Trowa did you bring my stuff?"

"Yeah here you go."

"I'll be back soon."

"So will I. I need to sort my hair." I said looking at the part that I could see.

"I'll do it for you." Irai said.

"No that's okay Irai. I'll do it my self."

I walked into the gent's room behind Heero. I pulled my brush out of my bag and unravelled my hair. I brushed it through.

"Excuse me Miss." A voice from behind me said.

"Who you calling miss?" I asked turning round to face the guy.

"Sorry Dude. I thought you were a girl."

"Don't make the same mistake twice."

"Are you threatening me?"

"A friendly warning. Just because I have long hair doesn't mean I can't fight."  
"Duo daijobu?" Heero asked walking out of the stall wearing a pair of black jeans and a green tank top.

"Hai."

"Come on. The others will be waiting."

"Okay give me a sec." I said braiding my hair. I finished and put the bobble back in my hair. I put my brush in my bag and walked out of the gent's only to be pulled back in.

"Listen punk. No one speaks to me like that and gets away with it."

"Let go."

"No. I'm going to teach you a lesson for threatening me."

"Let go. You're hurting me."

"Shut up or I'll hurt you more." He said throwing me across the room. I slammed into the tiles and tried not to scream. He walked up to me and started beating me and kicking me in the ribs. With every kick or punch came more pain I wanted to cry out for help but was too afraid to. I saw the door open slightly.

"Duo, are you in here?"

"Heero." I whispered.

"Shut up you bastered." The man said kicking me again.

Heero hit him on the back of his head. Trowa came in to see if everything was alright before going to get the manager and security.

"Duo, are you okay?"  
"Peachy."

"Can you move?"

"Yeah. But only just."

"Here wrap you arm round my shoulder I'll support you till we get you to a seat."

"Hey Heero have you…Duo! Are you okay?" I heard Quatre ask.

"Quatre. Hey."

"Come on we need to get you to a seat. What happened?"

"Unconscious guy kicked the shit out of me." I said smiling at him to reassure him.

"Not going to work this time Duo." He said in Arabic.

Heero had just got me to a seat when the sisters came up.

"Duo. What happened?"

"You leave him alone."

"Sophia, don't Heero save me."

Sophia, who was about to hit him looked at me. "Duo?"

"Some guy was kicking me senseless and Heero stopped him. Now tell me why one of my friends would try and hurt me?"

"Sorry Heero, sorry Duo."

"It's okay. Just as long as he is safe." Heero said crouching down to examine my arm.

"Heero come dance with me." Relena said coming up to them and ignoring everyone else.

"Relena bugger off. I have things to do."

"Who does this girl think she is? Can't she see that Heero is tending to Duo?" Emerald said in Arabic.

I translated what she had said to Heero. Heero smiled and said "She is blind as a bat when it comes to anyone else apart from her self." in Japanese.

I translated it to the sisters and Quatre. They all laughed at this.

"You don't like her?"

I translated their messages back and forth between them.

"No."

"I know why she hates Quatre. Mainly because of our father but why you Duo?" Irai asked.

"Err…well…umm. The thing is…I'm gay."

"And?" Irai asked.

"Why should she hate you because you are gay" Kagome asked.

"You're not upset that I'm gay?"

"Why should we be? We knew you were. Well at least four of us did. The rest were too wrapped up in their own world."

"I guess it's because she fancies Heero and I also fancy him."

"So why don't you like her Heero?" Kagome asked

"…"

"We won't tell."

He said something to me. I laughed at it.

"He said he has his own reasons."

"You won't be able to bowl for a while." Heero said bandaging my wrist up.

"Arigatou Hee-chan."

"Oké desu."

I smiled at him.

"Hey guys are we bowling or not? Duo what happened?" Hilde said running up to me.

"Got the shit kicked out of me but I'm fine now. I won't be able to bowl but I'm staying. Is your date here?" I said in German.

She blushed slightly. "Yeah she is. But what if the sisters find out?"

"They have found out that I'm gay."

"How did they take it?"

"Really well. Shall we go?"  
"Sure."

Heero helped me up and we walked over to the lane. Hilde sat next to Noin and smiled. Wufei and Yin were talking in Chinese and the sisters had a lane to themselves on the opposite side of the hall. Quatre began to relax a bit. Trowa seemed to be a bit relived and Heero kept an eye on me.

"Hey little one?"

"Yes Irai?"

"We're heading home. Father says your friends are all welcome to stay the night if they want."

"What do you think?"

"I'm up for it." Heero and Trowa said.

"Sorry my parents are expecting me home." Yin said sadly

"I'm up for it." Wufei said

"I have to head but I had fun tonight." Hilde said.

Noin just smiled at us.

"Okay. We have spare uniforms in the house which you can have." Kagome said to Heero, Trowa and Wufei.

"Bye Hilde. I guess I'll see you in the morning." I said smiling at her.

"Take it easy. I want to see my friend tomorrow."

"I will. See you in the morning." I said hugging her. Yin and Wufei hugged before Yin climbed into a waiting car. Noin and Hilde waved as they drove off. Wufei's phone rang.

"Hello? … hi…I'm staying at a friend's house tonight… no…okay… see you then." he said hanging up.


	6. Chapter 6

Midnight talk

We all climbed into Kagome's, Ruby's and Irai's cars when we got to the house Heero helped me up the stairs to the front door before one of the man servants took over. He lifted me up to my room. The family doctor Sally came and saw me. She checked me over before letting anyone in the room. Heero came in shortly after with a cup of cocoa for me.

"How you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you."

"For what?"  
"Saving me, for bring nice, for looking after me and for being really great."

"You don't need to thank me for that."

"Master Duo? Master Winner will be in, in a minute. He would like to speak to you."

"Thanks."

"That's my cue to leave you alone."

"Don't go."

"Koneko, listen this is between you and your guardian. I'll come by in the morning to see how you are."

"Ok."

"Good night."

"Night, Hee-chan."  
Heero left the room and closed the door. Shortly after he had gone the door opened again.

"Duo?"

"Yes Mister Winner?"

"How many times?"

"Sorry father."

"It's okay. I know I'm not your real father but you are like a son to me."

"Thank you."

"That young man that was in here a few minutes ago?"

"Heero?"

"Yes him. He saved you right?"

"Yes."

"But he is more than a friend to you."

"Yes sir."

"It doesn't surprise me. My little brother was the same before he died."

"Your brother?"

"Your father's little brother."

"Huh?"

"You and Quatre are cousins. I knew that either you one or both of you would be gay. And I think it is the second one. I know that Quatre is not interested in females. I really pleased for you son. Your father's brother was like you in personality but like Quatre in looks. You three would have gotten along great if he hadn't died before you were both born. Get some sleep. You will be staying at home tomorrow, Sally's orders."  
"Yes father. Good night."

"Good night son." He said walking out of the room.

I put off my light and hit a button that Quatre and I had to tell the other that the cost was clear. Quatre slipped into my room as did Trowa and Heero.

"They wanted to see if you were alright." Quatre said quietly.

"Hey. I'm fine really. I won't be going to school tomorrow apparently. Sally's orders."

"Who's going to fend Relena off of Heero?" Trowa asked.

"I don't know."

There came a knock on the door. Quatre opened the door and allowed the person in.

"Hey Wulfei."

"Hey Duo. Feeling better?"  
"Yep."

"What you all talking about?"

"Who is going to fend off Relena tomorrow."

"May be we can ask Yin, or Hilde."

"That will never work." Heero said.

"What do you mean?" Wufei, Trowa and Quatre asked.

"Well Trowa you know I'm gay. But also there is another thing. Duo and I are going out."

"About time." Trowa and Quatre said at the same time.

"Now you will have to stop flirting with every one." Wufei said trying to tease me.

"I can flirt with those who don't know about us."

"What did father want?"

"Just to say that he was proud of me and that he knew that I was gay and that you are as well and that he is very happy for us."

"Father knows I'm gay?" Quatre asked going pale. Trowa caught him before he hit the ground. He sat him in the chair next to my bed.

"Argh…"

"How you feeling?" Trowa asked crouching beside him.

"Faint, dizzy and light headed."

"They all mean the same thing."

"What happened?"

"You fainted."

"Oh." Quatre said sitting up in the chair and leaning forward. He placed his hands on his forehead.

"Hey Quatre. Apparently our uncle was the same."

"Uncle?"

"Our father's little brother."

"Huh?"

"Apparently you and I are cousins. My dad's little brother was gay and died before we knew him. And apparently he looked like you and he had my personality."

"Our fathers must have had a night mare dealing with him."

"May be that why your father can handle me."

"Possibly."

Heero was sitting with his arms round me.

"When are you two going to tell the rest of them?" Wufei asked

"Rest of whom?"

"The sisters and the class?"

"When we are ready. I mean they don't have to know we are going out just this minute do they?" Heero said.

"Umm…"

"Yes Wufei?"

"I have some thing to tell you?"

"Go on. What ever it is we can handle it. Heero and I are dating those two are also gay. Hilde is dating a teacher. What can't we handle?"

"Well I have been dating this person for a while and well you probably notice how close Treize and I are. But I'm not dating Treize."

"Huh?"

"I'm dating him in a way but there is also some one else."

"You are dating two teacher and you don't think we can handle it?"

"…"

"Come on Wufei we have known you for a long time. You can tell us anything."

"Well it's Treize and Zechs."

"I told you there was something going on between him and Treize." Heero said.

"How did you know?" Wufei asked.

"It was just the small touches that he gave you."

"So back to tomorrow. What are we going to do?" Quatre asked

"Couldn't we ask Hilde to pretend that you two are going out till I get back?" I suggested.

"It would never work. Heero has just moved here and Hilde and he have not talked much." Trowa said.

"Hey Quatre."

"Yes Duo?" Quatre said looking into my eyes. Before shaking his head. "No. Don't even think about it. He is your boyfriend. It wouldn't be right."

"But Quatre. I trust you both and it would only be close friends."

"Duo, please, don't make me do it." Quatre said almost in tears.

"Okay Quatre. I'm sorry I put you in an acquired position."

A tear fell down Quatre's face Trowa whipped it away and smiled at him. Quatre smiled back at him.

"What do you have tomorrow?" Wufei asked

"Art first two, then maths and English, chemistry with Ms. R. smith and then I have P.E."

"I have maths, chemistry and P.E. with you. Art you're on your own and Relena isn't in your class for art or English. So you'll have at least one of us with you at all times except for Art." Wufei said.

"I'll have Radishi drive me to the school at the end of the day. If any teachers see me I'll just tell them I had a doctor's appointment in the city." I said looking up at Heero.

"We better call it a night. See you in the morning Duo." Wufei said standing up.

"Yeah we'll come see you in the morning."

"Yeah try and sleep."

"Here's my number text me if you need me." Heero whispered while hugging me bye he kissed me on the check and left. I looked at his number and smiled. I would let him sleep tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Visit from Heero

When I awoke the next day there was no noise. Even though we lived in a large house there was always noise but for some reason there was none. I looked at my clock and saw that it was almost eleven. I stretched my hand ran across something. I picked it up. It was a letter.

Dear Duo, you were still asleep when we came to see how you were. Father says that he will be in to see you about twelve. Hilde phoned and said she'd pop round after school. I think we will have visitors again tonight. Hope you feel better soon Quatre.

I smiled and went to get washed. I washed my hair and started to towel dry it.

"Duo? Are you in there?"

My head shot up.

"Give me a sec." I said pulling on some cloths. I walked out drying my hair.

"Are you sure you should be up and about?"

"Hee-chan. I'm fine honestly. I thought you were at school?"

"I was but I wanted to check how you were doing."

"What were you in?"

"English. Noin said I could come home and check on you."

I kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah I am."

"Master Duo. I thought you would like some food." Halababa said walking into the room.

"Thank you Halababa. But you don't have to call me Master. "

"I know sir. But I like going by formalities. Master Quatre's sisters are going to be leaving in three days time but they are out just now. Your father is on his way to see you."

"Thank you."

Halababa walked out of the room after placing the tray of food on the table.

"I can't stay long Duo. I need to get back to school. Relena has been bugging me all day I needed to see a … friendly face."

I smiled at him. "I'm glad. Because even with her around there are much better things in this world."

Heero smiled and handed me some fruit. I took it and bit into it. There was a knock on the door. I opened it and smiled at the person standing there.

"I see you are feeling better?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Enough of formalities. I told you when you moved in here call me Sally."

"Okay."

"I see that you're eating. That's good. How is your arm today?"

"It's been better. I don't like wearing this cast though."

"Your wrist is broken. You need to wear it."

"Duo she's right. Why did you think I strapped it up last night and told you that you wouldn't be bowling for a while?"

"Hee-chan. I know but still it's itchy."

Heero smiled and was trying very hard not to laugh.

"So it was you who strapped his arm up. How did you know how to wrap it like that?"  
"My mother is a nurse back in Japan. She taught me a few things. And my dad is a doctor so I know how to identify breaks and how to fix them." Heero said shrugging.

"Am I interrupting something?" father asked walking into the room.

"Good after noon Mr Winner. Duo seems to be doing really well. Heero made sure that his arm was still till it was put in a cast."

"For that I am grateful."

"I need to get back to school. I'll see you later Duo."

"Okay. See you later."

Heero looked as though he wanted to stay but decided it was best if he got back to school. I wanted him to stay but with father there I knew that I would have to be alone.

"I'll get Radishi to drive you."

"Thank you for the offer sir but I have my bike."

"Bike."

"Heero drives a motorcycle father. So does Trowa."

"Really?"

"Yes sir."

"Well may be you could help me out."

"How so sir?"

"I'll explain later. Come to my office about five tonight. Bring your brother."

"Yes sir."

Heero walked out of the room followed by Sally. They closed the doors behind them.

I sat eating some fruit. Father walked up and sat down across from me.

"Duo. How are you doing?"  
"Okay. I'm not in any pain but this cast is itchy." I said as I tried to scratch it.

Father laughed at this. "That's not going to work. If you keep that on for a month and don't get it wet than it can come off. So tell me about Trowa?"

"What about him?"

"What's he like?"

"He's smart, intelligent, he smiles when he is around Quatre and he knows French, English and Japanese. He is Heero's adoptive brother, like Quatre and I, they live with their father, Heero's dad. And they both own their own bikes."

"How does Quatre feel about Trowa?"

"You would have to ask Quatre sir I am in no position to say how he feels about someone."

"But you told him how I didn't mind him being gay right?"  
"Yeah last night."

"How did he take it?"

"He fainted."

"And how would he take it if I'd ask him how he felt about a guy?"  
"Err… he'd probably do the same. I get your point. Quatre really likes Trowa. He's scared in case Trowa doesn't feel the same way."

"What did Trowa do when he fainted?"  
"Caught him and place him in the chair. Then we got talking about school and how Relena wouldn't be leaving Heero alone and I asked him to pretend to be Heero's close friend for the day but he got really upset and almost burst into tears. Trowa smiled and reassured him that he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to."

"I think I get the general idea that they both like each other."

"Heero and I both realized that after one period yesterday. Quatre had smiled more than he had smiled in the past three years."

"We are holding a party for Irai for her birthday tomorrow night. Invite them both. And all of your friends. Treize said he was bringing the Relena girl that you were talking about."

"I think I have an idea."

"I know you do. But ask the girls for their help and their stuff if you need to borrow anything."

"You know me to well father."

"I knew your uncle to well."

I smiled wildly at him and him back at me.

"Radishi is going to pick up your friends and Quatre are you going?"

I looked at the clock and realised that it was half two.

"Sure. I'll go."

"Tell them that they can spend the next three nights here if they want."

"Okay. See you at dinner father."


	8. Chapter 8

Plans

I pulled on a top that was loss but didn't cover my cast. Radishi and I meet in the foyer and we drove to the school. I leant against the car and waited for them to come out.

"Duo."

"Hey Hilde."

"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."

"You're not limping?"

"No I'm not."

"Your hair is a mess."

"I know but I can't braid with one hand."

"I'll do it for you. I know you hate people touching your hair but your not you without your braid."

"Okay but if you can't braid it pull it back into a ponytail and leave it."

"Okay"

"Father says that your invited to Irai's birthday party tomorrow night but you can also spend the next three night's in our house."

"Do you have enough space?"  
"Hilde, there are over forty bedrooms of course we have room. Oh and you can bring a date."

"Noin is already invited." I heard her whisper.

"Then you don't mind bunking with her for the night?"

"Nope." Hilde said brightening up. "I can't do this. I'll just put it in a pony tail.

"Thanks."

We waited for the others to come out. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Heero all came running out of the building.

"I take it Relena is after them?"

"Been like this all day."

They saw me and ran to us. They skidded to a stop in front of me.

"Hey Duo. Good to see you up and about." Quatre and Trowa said.

"Yeah Heero was really worried till he disappeared about half eleven and repapered at half twelve." Wufei said.

"Well what can I say? I was worried." Heero said smiling slyly.

"So why were you running?"

"Heero." Relena called running up to them

"Need you ask?"

"Nope. Oh father says you're all invited to Irai's party tomorrow night and that you can spend the next three nights at our house."

Quatre looked a little pale.

"Quatre breath."

Quatre got some colour back.

"Come on."

"Heero." Relena screamed before jumping on his back.

"Would you get off? You are a heavy lump." Heero screamed at her.

"Heero what about that technique that your master taught you?" Trowa asked.

Heero looked confused for a sec before smiling evilly. He reached up and tickled her. Her arms came off of his neck and she screamed. Heero stood up properly and she fell to the ground.

"Shall we get going?" I asked looking at Heero.

"Okay. We'll meet you there." Trowa and Heero said walking to their bikes.

"Heero, where you going?" Relena asked as he drove away. She then turned to me.

"Where are you going with my Heero?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going home. Hilde, Wufei, Yin are you coming?"

"Sure." They all replied.

Quatre, Yin, Wufei, Hilde and I all sat in the back off the car.

"Are there any others sir?"

"No Radishi." Quatre said smiling.

Radishi closed the door and went back to the front of the car and drove us home.

Heero and Trowa were leaning against their bikes when we drove up.

"Hey guys." I called as we got out of the car.

"Hey Duo. Sorry about that."

"Don't be. We left her confused." Hilde said smiling.

We walked up the stairs and into the house. We all sat in the living room and talked. I caught up on what I had missed in school and what Relena had been doing.

"She followed me to art." Heero said pouting. I smiled and touched his shoulder.

"She is also coming to this party for Irai but with Treize."

"So why is Treize bringing her?"

"Her family wanted her to be known in the world of class. Treize was miffed at it but agreed to it because he wants to see her face when her brother turns up but also when she realises that you are taken, Heero."

"May be we can have some fun with that." I said smiling.

"What you got planned?" Quatre asked.

"What theme has Irai chosen this year?"

"Masked ball."

"Then this may work."

"Duo?"

"Well we know that the girls are desperate to know who I am dating and that they have always wanted to dress me up."

"Okay I'm following so far."

"Well I could be here for the start of the party as myself and then be here the second half as someone else."

"You mean dress as a girl as Heero's date?"

"Duo, think about it. You will be dressed as a girl in front of half of the school."

"That's the beauty of it all. Only you six and the sisters will know the ones that are giving me a hand any way. And you can kiss me in front of everyone and they would think that you are straight and taken. We only have about three months till Christmas then four till the end of the year. Then we'll all be going to college, university or to jobs."

"This might just work. But what sisters?"  
"Kagome, Irai, Sapphire and Glory."

"Glory?"

"She's Quatre's seventeenth older sister."

"Why don't we call them just now?"

"They are out."

"When will they be back?"

Just then the door opened and twenty nine laughing girls came in.

"And then he asked if I had any sisters."

"What did you tell him?"  
"Yeah I do. Then he asked if any of them are single. I said all twenty eight were and he fainted."

They all started laughing again.

"Hey sisters."

"Quatre, Duo. How are you today?"

"Good."

"Been better."

"We're going to put this stuff away we'll see you soon."

"Kagome, Glory, Irai, and Sapphire can we speak to you for a sec?" Quatre asked.

"Okay little one." Kagome said sitting down. Irai sat down next to me and Heero and Glory and Sapphire leant against a wall.

"What do you want to talk to us about?"

"Well you know that I'm gay, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well you have meet boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Yes. In fact this is my boyfriend." I said clasping Heero's hand.

"He's so cute." Sapphire said.

"We need you help. There is a girl at school who fancies him and she is coming to your party tomorrow."

"Okay following."  
"And she will follow Heero around all night. And I don't want to show father up so I was thinking that may be you four could help me."

"Do what?"

"Dress as a girl for half of the party and that way keeps Heero safe from her."

"What about your cast?"

"There is another version that can keep his arm in place. In fact I have it at home." Heero said thinking.

"Okay we can do this but we are going to have to sort this out tonight so we just have to slip away for a couple of minutes and get you ready."

"We'll need Heero's help as well. Considering he is going to be dancing with him."

Heero looked at the clock. "Trowa and I have to speak to your father but we'll be back soon." He said standing up. He kissed me on the check and walked out with Trowa and Quatre, Quatre was showing them the way.

"Hilde, Yin you're helping as well. Wufei can keep watch. Tell us if any of the other sisters came to the door." Glory said.

We walked up to Glory's room. Sapphire, Irai and Kagome all went and got a couple of dresses and pairs of shoes and their make up.

They started to dress me when there was a knock on the door. Glory opened it slightly before gesturing the people to come in. Heero, Quatre and Trowa slipped into the room.

"This feels awkward." I said looking in the mirror.

"You have to wear a full length dress unless you want to wax your legs." Kagome said wishing I would.

"Hell no."

"Thought not. Now shut up."

I sighed.

"I don't think that colour suites him." Heero said looking at the dress.

"What colour then?"

"How about this one?"

"Duo, take that one off." Irai said helping me to unzip the dress. She slipped the other one on and fastened it.

"That's better, but I wish he would wear black. Other colours don't suite him." Quatre said.

"Quatre shut it." Kagome said going towards him with a lipstick. He dogged behind Trowa and grasped Trowa's sleeve.

"Kagome leave Quatre alone." Sapphire said as she started to do my hair.

"Do you want it up, down, plated, braided, straight, and curly?"

"We'll have to play around with it to see."

I groaned and this and sat huffing the whole time.

"Nope. It's going to have to be down after your appearance tomorrow night."

"I'm not painting my nails."

"Didn't ask you too, your nails are fine as they are."

"No lipstick."

"Lip gloss. Pale lip gloss."

"No mascara."

"Hate to tell you but yes mascara we'll use brown so it's not that obvious."

"You're enjoying this more than you should be." I said growling at them.

"Shut it. How did dad take you and Heero going out?"

"Really well."

"So he doesn't mind?"

"Apparently not. I'm getting out of this now."

"Fine but be careful with it."

I stepped out of it and pulled on my trousers again.

"That's the Duo we now." Quatre said

"Q-man damare. I know that this is how every one sees me but there are some times when I surprise people.

"You can't talk to anyone that would recognise your voice." Kagome said braiding my hair.

"Fine Heero can speak for me."

"Huh?"

"I can speak Japanese Kagome. I can whisper what I want to say to people to Heero."

"When did you learn Japanese?"  
"Over the summer."

"Full of surprises yet again."

"Hey you guys dinner is ready." Wulfei called through the door.

"We're coming."

Dinner was quiet and unusual. Quatre and Trowa sat beside each other and Heero and I sat across from them. Hilde and Wufei sat beside Heero and Trowa and everyone else sat were ever they could.

"Duo?"

"Yes father?"

"See that thing you're doing tomorrow. If you get caught I'll kill you."

"I know."

"What thing are you doing tomorrow Duo?" Ruby asked.

"You'll find out later."

"Tell. Tell."

"Nope."

For the rest of dinner those who didn't know tried to get me to tell them.

"We're going up to my room." Quatre said as Trowa, Hilde, Yin, Wufei, Heero and I followed him out of the room.

We ran up the stairs and barricade the door.

"Are they always like that?" Yin asked.

"Yep." I said as I sat down on one of the couches. Heero sat next to me and wrapped an arm round me. I snuggled into him.

"So why didn't you answer you phone earlier?" Quatre asked

"I was in the shower. Trying to keep my cast dry." I said

"Where did you go Heero?" Trowa asked

"I came here. I got worried." Heero said shrugging.

"When did you get here?" Quatre asked.

"Twenty to twelve."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Well knowing Duo he showers for twenty minutes."

"I was drying my hair when Heero came by."

"And?"

"And what? I was drying my hair. I heard Heero calling for me. I went and greeted him Sally came to check on me father came in Heero and Sally left father and I talked then I came and got you lot." I said looking at Quatre.

"Have you missed anything out?"

"No. Ask Sally if you want."

"I don't have to."

"You bugger you still have those cams in my room."

"Nope. The look on your face says it all."

"Fine we kissed that was it? God you are so bloody noise."

Quatre smiled at me.

"If you weren't my best friend, adoptive brother and my cousin I would kill you."

"I know you would."

Hilde, Wufei, Trowa, Yin and Heero laughed at us.

"I'm coming back to school tomorrow. What are you all in first?"

"Double study." Heero said

"Ditto." Trowa said

"Same." Quatre said

"Same." Wufei said

"Same." Hilde said.

"Same." Yin said

"So we are all in Double study. That's good but also bad. Relena's going to be there."

"We can get a note from Zechs saying we have some stuff for his class to do. You guys can be our models." Heero said.

"That would get us out of that class."

"I'll phone him." Wufei said taking his phone out. "hey it's me… we need a favour… see tomorrow can you write a note to our Double studies teacher saying that you give us permission to get out of class? … Yin, Trowa, Heero, Duo, Quatre, Hilde and my self… thanks I owe you… okay see you then."

"Well?"

"He says he can do that. He doesn't have a class those two. He says he expects us there ten minutes after the bell rings."

"That gives us time to tell the teacher and get out of there before Relena says she is part of the group." Hilde said.

"Children time to go to bed." Came a voice from the other side.

"Yes Kagome."

"Were are we sleeping?" Hilde asked.

"Duo and Heero are doubling up, you and Yin are three doors down, Wufei has the single four down that way and Trowa is in here. Fathers orders. I hope you don't mind?"

Everyone shock their heads.

Heero and I said good night to everyone and walked to my room. We walked in and I closed the door. I felt Heero's arms go round me. I leaned back into his arms and smiled.

"You're so beautiful. I prefer you in this rather than a dress."

"I know you do but if we are going to get her of your back then I need to do this or have Hilde hang all over you."

"You know I think your right. But still why do I have to pretend to be straight?"  
"Because if you tell them that you are gay they will see you as an outcast. I found that out the hard way."

Heero held me closed. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms round him but I was scared.

"Duo, are you okay?"

"Yeah just thinking."

"About your past?"  
"Yeah."

"You don't have to tell me but I'm here for you no matter what."

"I have to tell you. Other wise I won't be able to be close to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how I called my self the god of death?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's because every one I have loved has died. My mother, my father and the people who took me in before Quatre did."

"That doesn't make you the god of death. It just an unfortunate misfortune. Look at it this way. If your parents hadn't died you wouldn't have known Quatre, Trowa, Hilde, and Wufei, Yin or me. Besides you can't be responsible for their deaths you were only two at the most."

Tears were running down my face "I feel responsible for it though."

"Duo, do you love Quatre?"

"Yes, as a brother."

"And Mr Winner?""Yes."

"And the sisters?"

"Sometimes."

"Me?"

"With all my heart."

"Are we dead?"

"…Iie."

"Then you are neither responsible for the deaths or are you the god of death. We better fall asleep soon. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

I smiled slightly as we lay in each others embrace on my bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chosen name

My eyes flickered open. I looked around and found Heero still asleep next to me. I checked the time and found it only half six. I shifted slightly but Heero's grip tightened I placed my pillow in his arms as I slide out. I washed and dressed. I wore my sleeves rolled up so my cast showed but also because it was more comfortable. I tried to tie my shoelaces but found it difficult.

"May be I can help you?" Heero said kneeling in front of me.

"You don't have to…"

He silenced me with a kiss.

"Shh…you really do talk too much but if you do need help just ask."

"Okay."

Heero got ready and we both walked downstairs.

"D…Duo? You're up early?" Quatre said almost dropping his cup as he saw us walk into the kitchen. I laughed at his face and smiled.

"I guess I'm nervous about tonight."

"I think it should only be for an hour. Other wise people will get suspicious." Heero said pouring himself a coffee.

"I agree but what to call you?" Hilde said.

"How about you all write a name on a piece of paper and we draw one out of a hat?" I suggested rummaging in a cupboard. "Q have you seen it?"

"You finished it Monday."

"Damn, okay."

I ate my bagel without my favourite topping on it. They all put a piece of paper in the hat. I drew one out, after they had been mixed up, and handed it to Heero.

"Violet." He said.

"Violet it is then." I said jumping off the counter and grabbed an orange. I started to peel it when Quatre took it off of me.

"What…? Oh thanks Q" I said realising what it had been next to. I walked to the fridge and took an apple instead. Trowa, Heero, Wulfei, Hilde and Yin were looking between Quatre and me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did Quatre take the orange away from you?" Hilde asked.

"Oh that. Well you see I'm allergic to bananas and anything that has been touched by them. Like the orange it was sitting right next to it."

"But I'm sure I have seen you eat a banana before." Wufei said.

"You have only seen me bit into one. And that was when I was ten. I bit into it, my windpipe closed over, I got a rash down my arms and neck and I was off school for a week. Quatre and everyone who lives here know this but sometimes I forget."

I bit into the apple and smiled at them all.

"We better head. Will you be driving your bikes to school?" Radishi asked looking at the clock before turning to Trowa and Heero.

"Not today." They both said.


	10. Chapter 10

Ex-boyfriend

When we arrived at school all the girls ran to find out if I was okay. I really wanted to be with Heero at that moment but he seemed to have been pushed out of the way. Quatre pushed his way through the crowd and pushed me towards the school. Once we were free from the crowd we ran up to the class room. We found Heero, Trowa, Yin, Hilde and Wufei already in the room. I was about to embrace Heero when Relena came in.

"So your back."

"Yeah I'm back."

"Shame that guy didn't get you better."

Trowa and Wufei were physically holding Heero from punching her.

"Relena you really should keep your opinions to your self. They will get you in trouble."

"Whatever. Heero are you going to Quatre's sister's party tonight?"

"Hn."

"He says yes." Trowa said.

"Save some dances for me."

"Hn. Hn."

"He says he won't he already has a date and he promised to dance with her."

"Do I know her?"

"Hn."

"He says, doubt it. she only speaks Japanese."

"That's a shame. I really wanted to talk to her."

"She understands English but she doesn't speak it. but she is really good company. Like Duo." Quatre said.

"Q-man, she does have a good sense of humour and Heero really likes her. I'm just glad she is friendly."

"Mr Maxwell, Mr Yue, Mr Barton, Mr Winner, Mr Wufei, Miss Yin and Miss Hilde. Mr Marquees says he'd like you to go see him something about your projects."

"Thank you sir we'll go straight away." We said as we walked out of the class room. We walked up to the art room and knock on the door. Zechs opened the door.

"You're early."

"The teacher turned up early. Thanks again."

"It's no problem. So why did you want out any way?"

"Your pathetic sister."

"Say no more."

I sat down and took out my pad.

"What are you two doing your projects on?"  
"I was thinking on making some sculptures. I can get the material easily but I need the space to make them." Heero said sitting next to me.

"Duo?"  
"My friends and family. Past and present. Basically my life. All my drawings old and new."

"Sounds good. So why are you five here?"

"They are my models." I said holding up my pad showing Hilde sitting staring out of the window. Hilde looked at me and saw it.

"Whoa! Duo, that is bloody amazing."

"It's only a sketch so far."

"So how are you going to fit everyone on to the pages?" Zechs asked.

"It's only my close friends I'm drawing." I said as my hand moved across the paper.

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" Quatre asked.

"Of course. Relena may see me as an outcast but my father speaks to me."

"Is he coming tonight?"  
"Nope. He had something else on." Zechs said looking at Yin and Wulfei.

"Kuso. Where is it?" I said rummaging in my bag.

"What you looking for?" Heero asked.

"My rubber. I can't find it. I left it in my pencil case."

"Here borrow mine." Heero said handing me his.

"Arigatou."

"You're welcome."  
"Something between you two has changed." Zechs said looking at us both.

"What do you mean?" We asked.

"I don't know. You seem closer."

"That would be because of Monday." I said erasing some lines.

"Huh?"

I lifted my shirt and showed him my burses.

"Whoa! What happened?"

"I got beat up. Heero was the one that found me and knocked the guy out." I said redrawing the lines. "My arm is still itchy." I muttered to my self. I stuck the pencil that I was holding under the cast and ran it across my skin.

"Duo, your not suppose to do that." Heero said taking the pencil away.

"It's itchy." I said pouting.

Quatre, Hilde, Trowa, Wufei and Yin laughed.

"I know but you have to keep it still."

I moved my arm to fast and it banged into the desk.  
"OOOOWWWW!" I screamed grasping it.

Heero jumped off his chair and moved the desk. He crouched down and examined the arm.

"Baka. You could have broken it again. You have to be careful." He said turning my arm over. "Try moving your fingers."

I tried to move them but was unable to.

"You HAVE broken them again. What you in the rest of today?"

"Chemistry, RE, Physics and PE."

"No way in hells are you doing PE. The others may be you just have to be careful. I'll go home at lunch time and get that other cast."

"Arigatou Hee-chan."

Heero passed me my fallen pencil and pad before smiling at me.

There was a knock at the door.

"Can I help you?"

"No brother you can't. I'm here to see Heero." Relena said impatiantly

"He's busy. Perhaps I can pass on a message for you?"  
"No. I'd like to speak to him."

"You'll have to wait. He's tending to his patient." Zechs said moving to show Heero examining my arm (again).

"He can do that later. This is a matter of urgency."

"How insensitive can you be?" Zechs asked rhetorically before walking back to his seat.

"Nani?"

"What?"

Trowa and I laughed.

"Maxwell what are you laughing at?"

I glared at her.

"Heero asked what you wanted." Trowa said.

"Oh about tonight meet me in the court yard."

"No I will be waiting on Violet-chan." Heero said in Japanese.

"He says he'll be waiting on his girlfriend." Trowa said.

"Good you can get me in the court yard."

"My girlfriends name is Violet not Relena." Heero said glaring at her.

"Violet is it?"

"Yeah it is. Now if you don't mind we have other things to do without nosy busy bodies hanging round us."

"Why is she called Violet?"

"Like I would tell you."

Hilde stood and walked over to Relena.

"I don't like you. Even though we have to work on a project together I really don't like you. Stay away from us till we are doing the project." Hilde said pushing her out of the door before closing it and locking it.

"Way to go Hil and Heero."

"I would have punched her but that is too much energy spent on one move." Hilde said shrugging.

We all laughed.

"She really has it bad for you Heero. She seems more determined than ever now. So who exactly is Violet?"

"Japanese girlfriend." Trowa said as he looked through some old pictures. "Hey Duo-chan did you draw this?" he asked holding up a picture of a mermaid.

"Yeah that's one from last year. There should be more in there."

"Have you seen his angel one?" Zechs asked.

"Err…"

"It's on my bedroom wall."

"Oh yeah it's really good. Who is it of?"

"Sister Helen." Quatre said.

"Who?"

"Someone who took care of me." I said still drawing.

"Someone from your past?" Zechs asked.

"Hai. She died when I was five."

"Hai?"

"Oh sorry. Hai means yes."

"So Violet? What's she like?"

"She has violet eyes, long brown hair, some would say she and Duo were twins." Hilde said.

I put the finishing touches to the drawing. "Hil-babe what do you think?" I asked holding it up.

"Wow. How did you get so good at drawing?"

"It's natural. I love to draw but also to write." I said shrugging.

"How many more have you got to draw?" Quatre asked.

"Trowa, Wufei, Yin, Heero, Zechs, Treize, Noin, Irai, Kagome, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, father and Radishi. So fourteen. Then there's all the information to go with it and the colours."

"Okay so a lot to do." Zechs said almost laughing.

"What time is it?" Hilde asked.

"Almost ten."

"Zechs do you mind if I go for a walk?" Hilde asked.

"No go ahead."

Hilde grabbed her coat and walked out of the classroom.

"How about we get started on the P.S.E. project?" Wufei asked Yin.

"Sure thing."

"May be we should start as well." Trowa suggested to Quatre."

"Sure thing."

They went to the opposite sides of the room and talked quietly among themselves.

'I really want to be alone with you just now.' Heero wrote in Japanese to me.

I feel the same. But Zechs will know that we are going out if we go together

may be we should just be open about it?

But then tonight won't work. May be later on in the week?

Friday. I can't handle you getting abused and tormented because you are Bi.

I have dealt with it for five years. A couple of more days or months won't hurt me that much.

There was a knock on the door. Zechs opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"I was told I could find Duo Maxwell here."

That voice. It can't be.

"S…Solo?"

"Hey Duo, Baby. Can we talk?"

"No you can't talk to him Solo. You're not allowed to come with in fifty feet of him" Quatre said stepping in front of me.

"Well if it isn't Quatre the big brother?"

"Solo leave now. You remember what happened the last time you turned up. Now leave."

"I'm going. I'm going. Just wanted to tell Duo that I meant what I said three years ago and I'm willing to make it happen." He said turning around and walking out of the door.

I sat shaking in my chair. Heero noticed and pulled me into a hug.

"Daijobu Duo-chan."

"…Hee-chan. Watashi oke. He just scares me."

"Duo, are you okay? You have one awfully pale." Quatre asked.

"I'm better now. Thank you Quatre. Thank you Heero."

"You're welcome." They said in unison. I started to colour in the drawing of Hilde. I could feel my arm dropping and my hand getting heavy. I placed my pencil down and tried to relax. After ten minutes I picked up my pencil again. It dropped to the floor as I grasped my head.

"Duo? Are you okay?" Heero asked seeing me grasping my head.

"I…Iie."

"What's wrong?"

"M…My head. So …sore."

Quatre took out his phone and started speaking to someone on the other end.

"Radishi is on his way up." He said getting off the phone.

"It's just a headache it will go away soon." I said resting my head on the desk.

"Radishi will want to make sure."

"I'll be fine Q-man. I've probably not drank enough."

Heero handed me a bottle of water and some painkillers. I took them both and finished the bottle of water off.

"Gomen Hee-chan."

"It's okay Duo. As long as you are alright."

"Is everything okay master Quatre?" Radishi asked form the door way.

"Duo is complaining of a sore head but I think it is more than that."

"If it get's any worse phone me and I'll take him to hospital."

Heero looked at me concerned.

"I'm okay really. Probably stressing out about tonight."

Heero didn't look convinced but dropped the subject anyway.

"Something definitely has changed between you two. I just can't put my finger on it." Zechs said staring at us. We both shrugged and I started to draw again. Quatre suddenly burst out laughing. I looked up at him. He was looking at me.

"What?"

"Your hair. It's all lumpy."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't realise till now."

"Yin do you know how to braid?"

Yin shock her head.

"Wulfei?"

"My sister does mine."

"Anyone?"

Trowa, Quatre and Zechs shock their heads.

"I do." Heero said sheepishly.

"Can you braid it for me?"

"Sure but I can't do it with an audience. It there any free class rooms on this floor?"

"The one next door. No one uses it."

We both walked out of the class room and into the one next door. Heero closed and locked the door.

"Why are you concealing the truth from Quatre?" Heero asked brushing my hair.

"Because he worries too much. It's like having a mother in the form of your best friend."

Heero laughed slightly. For some reason I remembered what Solo had said to me that night three years ago.

'You are mine Duo and no one else's. I will be back for you. No one will have what is mine.'

I felt something run down my check. It was a tear. I wiped it away.

"Duo, are you okay?"

I shock my head.

"It's Solo. Ne?"

"Ne." I whispered.

"He can't hurt you. You know that right?"

"Yes but he can hurt the ones I love."

Heero wrapped his arms around me.

"No one will hurt you Koi. Even though he can try and hurt us he won't succeed because of the bond we all have with each other. It can't be broken." Heero said.

"Arigatou Heero-chan."

"Don't mention it." he said dividing my hair up.

"About tonight. I think Violet should be there for the first few hours or until Relena has seen you two dance together and then I'll come in after she has gone."

"Okay. But one thing."

"What's that?" I said looking up at him.

"I get to do this when ever I want in front of the others." He said before kissing me. I would have toppled over if Heero hadn't been standing there. When we pulled apart I nodded.

"Good. That's you're hair braided."

"Arigatou."

We walked back into the classroom.

"Where's Yin?" I asked looking round the classroom.

"Her maths teacher pulled her away." Zechs said.

Trowa and Quatre were sitting closer together. Wufei kept shooting glances at Zechs.

"Don't even think about it Duo." Heero whispered in my ear.

I shrugged and went back to drawing.

At quarter to eleven Hilde arrived back at the class room.

"No need to explain Hilde. I know about you and Noin."

Hilde turned white.

"I won't tell besides she knows about all my boyfriends."

I gave her a reassuring smile before she sat down.

"May be we should tell her." Wufei said staring out of the window.

"Only if you are sure Wufei." Quatre said.

"I'm positive. We know her secret she has a right to know ours. Right Zechs?" Wufei said turning to look at him.

"Fine with me."

"Hilde your not the only one that is dating a teacher."

"What do you mean Wufei?"

"I am also dating a teacher."

"Correction two." Zechs said.

"Huh?"

"I like two teachers. We started dating last year. One of them is Zechs and the other is Treize."

"That explains a lot now." She said smiling at him.

"So we won't tell your secret if you don't tell ours. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Is that why your sister considers you as an outcast?"

"Yeah because I am gay and liked some of her boyfriends. So Violet is going to be there tonight?"

"Only for a few hours then she has to catch a flight back to Japan for her cousins wedding." Heero said.

"How often do you see her?"

"Not that often. When we lived in Japan it was only every second weekend but now it is when ever we have holidays. Japan doesn't go back till mid September. Oh that reminds me. Trowa Shu-chan is coming here in two months time."

"Huh?"

"N-G studios gave them a contract but they have a new member in the band. And he is also going out with someone. He didn't say who though."

"A lot has change in a few months."

"I thought you said you only moved here a few days ago?" Quatre said looking confused.

"We did but we haven't seen Shu or Lang for five months." Trowa explained.

"Who's Lang?"

"Well you see. This is where it gets complicated. Lang is Hiroshi Nakano also know as Hiro. Sounds similar but not. So to stop confusion we all called Hiro Lang and Heero –Heero." Trowa said.

"Makes sense."

"Wait a sec. Shu? Do you mean Shuichi?"

"Yep."

"Who are you talking about?" Quatre asked confused.

"Remember the songs I asked you to listen to and you said they sounded okay?"

"Yeah."

"Shuichi is the guy that sings the lyrics in the band and they are coming here."

"Oh okay."

The rest of the day went by dead fast. To fast for my liking. Soon we were on our way home. The minute I walked in the door Kagome and Irai grabbed me.

"What are you doing?"

"We have some thing for you." Kagome said as Irai strapped a chocker onto my neck.

"What is this? ... what have you done to my voice?"

"It's a voice changer. This way you can speak Japanese in a female voice."

I took it off.

"Thanks Irai. Thanks Kagome."

"No prob little bro."

Heero and I went up to my room.

"When did this get here?" Heero asked picking up a laptop.

"I think Radishi brought it over."

"No wonder I couldn't find it at home."

"How am I going to cover this up?"

"You're wearing gloves remember?"


	11. Chapter 11

Party

At five Kagome, Irai, Sapphire and Glory all came in and helped get me ready. I walked out of the back door and round to the front of the house. I put on my mask and chocker before ringing the door bell. Radishi answered it.

"Konban wa."

"Sorry?"

"Konban wa."

"One moment. Heero. There is a young Japanese lady here."

Heero came down in his tux.

"Violet-chan. Konban wa."

"Konban wa Heero-chan."

"How are you?"

"Yokatta. Anata?"

"Good. Come on in. I'll introduce you to everyone except Duo he had work to do."

I smiled and laughed silently.

After the introductions (and many laughing fits from those who knew) Heero and I walked into the ballroom.

"You're doing great." He whispered.

"Hai."

Shortly after I had 'arrived' the rest of the guests started arriving. Irai greeted everyone and introduced everyone to Heero, Trowa, Hilde, Wufei, Yin and I.

Relena entered with Treize half an hour into the party. (Treize was wearing his favourite blue suite.) Wufei glared at him. Relena glared at me. Heero offered me his hand and I took it. He guided me to the dance floor. We glided gracefully across the floor. Quatre was dancing with Kagome, Trowa was dancing with Glory and Wulfei was dancing with Yin. Hilde stood at the side of the room. After two dances Heero guided me, to be Hilde was standing.

"Violet-chan. Are you okay?"

"Hai. Anata?"

"Bored."

"May be I could help with that?" a female voice asked.

Hilde turned to the voice and saw Noin.

"Noin."

"Hilde. Who's this?"

"Violet. Heero's Girlfriend."

"Konnichi wa."

"Konnichi wa."

"You know Japanese?" Hilde asked Noin.

"Some"

"Violet understands English but doesn't speak it. Right Violet?"

"Hai. Heero-chan?"

"Hai."

"Dansu kanzume watashitachi?"

"Hai."

"Heero. So nice to see you." Relena said coming up to us with Treize.

"Bye." Heero said as he held his hand out to me again. I took it gratefully.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" she asked.

"Peacecraft-san?" I asked raising an eyebrow to Heero playing the act.

"Hai, koi." He said as he walked me to the floor again.

We danced four more songs before I had to 'leave'. I kissed Heero on the lips as we stood on the porch. After the door had closed I ran up the back stairs and to my room. I changed as quickly as I could removing my female mask, make up and chocker. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Duo-chan."

"Come on in."

Heero opened the door.

"Need a hand?"

"Please."

He fastened my cuffs, braided my hair and helped me on with my coat. I hid the dress and everything else in my wardrobe and locked it. We mad our way down. I greeted Irai.

"Sorry I am late sister. I had a few things to do."

"It's alright brother just as long as you are here. But you missed Violet."

"Oh that's a shame I really wanted to see her before she left. Save a dance for me?"

"Sure thing."

I walked up to the others.

"Duo, how did your work go?" Quatre asked.

"Really good. Sorry I missed meeting Violet Heero."

"It's okay. She won't be coming back though."

"Oh?"  
"Too much of a long distance relation ship. It was taking a toll on us both."

"That's a real shame. She sounded really sweet."

"I managed to get some photos of Heero and her dancing. I'll send them to you." Hilde said smiling at us both. Zechs walked up to us and smiled at us and was about to speak when…

"What are you doing here?" Relena asked us.

"Who?" Zechs and I asked in unison.

"Both of you."

"I live here. I'm Quatre's, Irai's and all the sisters' cousin. Why shouldn't I be here?"

"I was invited by Irai."

"Good to see you again, Zechs."

"You too Treize. Hey Noin."

"Zechs. You have been missed." She said shifting her glance to the lone Wulfei on the opposite side of the room.

"So that's were he is. I have to ask him a couple of things. I'll speak to you all later. Hilde, Noin, Yin save me a dance."

"Certainly."

"Excuse me. I promised to dance with Irai." I said turning and walking up to Irai. Heero asked to dance with Hilde and she accepted. Treize took a disappointed and mad Relena to dance.

"It seems that Heero and Violet broke up." Irai said.

"Too much of a distance between Japan and here." I said casually.

"Do you know if he is looking for someone?" Irai asked playing along.

"He said he liked someone."

Relena's head spun round.

"Did he say if it was a girl or a guy?"

"I can't remember. Heero?" I asked looking at the couple dancing next to us.

"It's a guy." Heero said twirling Hilde.

"Was Violet that bad?" Hilde asked.

"Not really. I'm Bi sexual. But I prefer to go towards guys." Heero said smiling at us three.

Relena barged past us and up to her brother. Treize looked as though he was about to burst out laughing.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You are embarrassing the family name." Relena screamed at Zechs, who was sitting on the window sill with an arm round Wufei.

"Little sister. You are the only one embarrassing the family name. Most people here know of my sexuality and have accepted it, and Wufei's friends don't seem to mind."

"That's because they are all freaks."

Wulfei's head snapped round his eyes were full of rage. So were all of ours. Irai walked up to them.

"I'm so sorry about this Irai."

"It's not your fault Zechs. You are not responsible for your sister's actions. And you don't have to answer for her faults."

"Your friend is right son." A voice said from behind us all.

We all turned and saw an elderly man had walked into the room.

"Father. I thought you said you had business to attend to." Zechs said

"I did but it's taken care of. Hello Irai. Happy birthday."

"Thank you your highness."

"Relena, if you haven't noticed, no one is really bothered about your brothers or this young mans sexuality. And Mister Maxwell and Mr Winner's friends are not freaks. You just have a closed mind. I'm surprise Irai has not thrown you out."

"I wouldn't throw her out for making a scene but when she insults my brothers and their friends that is a different matter. Miss Relena if I hear another fowl word come out of your mouth about my brothers and their friends you will not be welcome here. Understand?"

Relena nodded. The band started up again and Treize took her to the opposite side of the room. Heero caught my attention. I looked at him. He moved so we were standing next to each other. He entwined his fingers with mine and gently squeezed my hand. Zechs saw this he turned to Wufei with a confused look. Wufei smiled and nodded. Zechs smiled at us both.

"Duo come dance with me." Kagome said taking my other hand and pulled me gently towards the dance floor.

I danced with Kagome, Ruby, Glory, Sapphire, and Sophia, Emerald, May, April, Hilde, Noin, Yin and every other female except from Relena. Heero kept dogging Relena.

Shortly after twelve the guests left including Relena and her father. Treize, Zechs, Noin, Hilde, Yin, Wufei, Trowa and Heero remained behind.

"Okay you two. Since when?" Zechs demanded to know.

"Monday night just after five." Heero said

"What are we missing?" most of the sisters asked.

"Remember when Quatre blurted out I was dating someone? When we were at the bowling ally."

Some nodded, the rest shock their heads.

"Well. I'm gay. And Heero is my boyfriend." I said grasping Heero's hand.

"What about Violet?" one of the sisters asked.

Quatre, Trowa, Hilde, Yin, Wulei, Glory, Sophia, Kagome, Irai, Heero and I all started to laugh.

"What?"

"Violet was a diversion to get Relena off my back." Heero said.

"Huh?"

"Violet is not real. She was a made up person created last night."

"Huh?"

I sighed. "Violet was me. I dressed like a female to make it look like Heero was straight. Kagome and Irai gave me a voice changer. That is why Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Hilde, Yin, Wufei, Glory, Sophia, Kagome and Irai kept laughing and smiling."

"That was you?"

"Yep. Not proud of it but you must admit Relena's face hen she saw me was quite funny."

Everyone agreed to this.

"Kids you have school in the morning." Radishi said walking up to us.

"Night all." came calls from down the hall as doors closed. Treize, Zechs and Wufei were sharing, Yin had a room to herself, Noin and Hilde were sharing a room, Quatre and Trowa were sharing and Heero and I were sharing. As soon as my door was closed and locked Heero started kissing my neck. I turned round to face him. He kissed me passionately. "I've been waiting to do this to you since we were last in here."

"And now you have me all to your self."

Heero smiled at me before kissing me again. He ran his tongue over my lips. I opened my mouth and allowed him to explore my mouth. I felt his hands run down my sides. I wrapped my arms round his neck. He started to lift my shirt. He ran his hands softly against my bruised skin. He unbuttoned my shirt and started to kiss down my neck and down my chest. I gasped. He stopped.

"Duo. I won't make you do what you don't want to." Heero said before I silenced him with a kiss.

"You're the only person who has gotten this close to me. Solo tried to but instead he pushed me away. I never wanted him like that. I want you like that. You are the only one for me." I said before kissing him again and slid my shirt off.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai."


	12. Chapter 12

Announcement

When I awoke the next morning I felt Heero watching me. I turned to find Heero sitting on the chair next to the bed spacing. I kissed him and he snapped out of it.

"Morning Koneko."

"Morning Hee-chan."

"About last night I…"

I placed my hand over his mouth.

"Heero-chan. I'm not ashamed of what we did last night. I'd gladly do it again in a heart beat. You're the only one I want to be with. I have had some boyfriends and none of them compare to you. I trust you."

"Duo I love you but I don't want to hurt you."

"You haven't and I hope you won't ever"

"That I can't promise but as long as I know we both love each other I'll make sure I don't."

"Good." I said straddling him and kissing him. There was a beeping noise.

"Why now?" Heero muttered. "Sorry koi."

"It's okay. I'm going to shower."

"No you can't get the splint wet either. Run a bath. I'll be in, in a minute to help you."

"Okay."

I ran a bath and sank into it. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"Don't fall asleep Duo."

"Why not?"

"Because I might have some news that might interest you."

"Oh?" I said opening my eyes.

"It seems that Shuichi is coming to England sooner than planned. Apparently his partner has a book signing here in three weeks time and they will be staying till the middle of January. Lang and the other band member will be joining them here a month after they have arrived."

"Book signing? The only one I know of is Eiri Yuki. I think father said we would be playing host to him and his friend. And if you do that again you will be joining me in here."

"Honto?" he said moving his hand slightly. I pulled him in and kissed him.

"Your lucky I'm only in my boxers." He said after we pulled apart.

"You're up early again?" Quatre asked after falling off his chair.

"Yep. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah peachy." Trowa helped him stand up. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Shuichi is coming a month earlier than planned. So I'll have to tell father."

"Will you be telling him tonight?"

"No he is back shift again tonight. I'll tell him Saturday."

"Okay."

"Nice to see you up early this morning Duo." Father said walking into the room.

"Thank you father."

"I received an email from that writer. He says his partner will be staying with his friend some times and with us the rest. Don't tell the girls. They will be here constantly. I'll be gone from Monday till beginning of December. Quatre and Duo you will be meeting him at the airport. …You know what he looks like right Duo?"

"Yes father."

"He'll probably see you first thought. Because Quatre looks like his friend."

"I do?" Quatre asked looking confused.

"I'll see you all tonight." He said walking out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Arrival

School and work past by quickly over the next three weeks. Heero spent most of his time round at Quatre's and my house. I found him a space for him to work on his sculptures. On Saturday morning Quatre and I headed to the airport. As we waited I felt an arm go round me.

"Hey Koneko." I heard Heero's voice whisper in my ear. "I didn't know you would be here."

"Hee-chan." I said as I turned round before wrapping my arms round his neck. "Is Shuichi coming today?"

"Hai."

"So is the writer."

"Father says you weren't to do that while this guy is around because he doesn't know how this guy feels about homosexuals." Quatre said.

"Hai, Hai." I said sighing.

Heero smiled softly before standing at my side. Trowa has taking his place beside Quatre,

"I thought you were working today."

"Nope. Tomorrow. All day. I'm going to be knackered."

"So I won't see you till Monday then?"

"No Tuesday. Sally wants to run some tests on me on Monday. See what's causing my headaches."

"It will be nothing. And if it is something I'm here for you ne?"

"Ne."

Something shot past me and collided with Heero.

"Heero-chan. Gomen. Daijobu desu ka?"

"Hai Shu-chan daijobu."

A guy wit pink hair was straddling my boyfriend. A hand reached out and grabbed the guy by the scruff of his neck.

"Baka." A man with blond hair said.

"Yuki."

"Damare."

I help Heero up to his feet. "You okay?"

"Hai Duo. I'm fine."

"Duo?" The pink haired man and the blond haired man asked.

"Hai this is Duo Maxwell and his cousin Quatre Winner."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Winner. I presume your father sent you."

"Yes. And you are?"

"You're Eiri Yuki!" I said realising who he was.

"Yes I am. This pink haired munch kin is Shuichi Shindo."

"Your partner?" Quatre asked.

"Boyfriend."

"Ah okay." Quatre said smiling.

"Neither of you seem bothered by this."

"I'm not." I said smiling.

"Neither am I." Quatre said.

"So who are you dating?" Shuichi asked in Japanese.

Heero and I looked at each other.

"I'm dating Duo." Heero replied in Japanese to him

"Cool. Whoa. Nice hair."

"Arigatou Shindo-kun."

"Did you teach him Japanese?" Shuichi asked Heero.

"Iie. He learnt over the summer."

"Trowa-chan. How are you?"

"Good thanks."

Shuichi notice Quatre.

"Why does he look like Seguchi-sama?"

"Don't know. Damare baka. You're giving me a headache."

Trowa, Heero and I couldn't help but laugh.

"By the way Duo-chan. Don't call me Shindo-kun. It makes me feel old. Call me Shu-chan instead." Shuichi said to me in Japanese.

"Oke"

"So who's the new member?" Heero asked in Japanese.

"Seguchi-sama's little cousin, Fujisaki Suguru. Lang's taken a liking to him."

"I thought he was dating a girl?"

"Aynaka-chan? Iie. She was just dating him to try and get to me." Eiri said.

"Where will you be staying for now, Yuki-sama?"

"Quatre's father has gladly agreed to let me stay at his house. Shuichi as well."

"Duo you don't mind, do you?" Heero asked.

'Only if your there I don't' "No I don't mind."

Heero leaned close to me and whispered. "I'll be coming round too. Shu-chan is a lot to handle."

"Okay."

"Shu-chan are you staying with Yuki-sama tonight?" Trowa asked.

"Hai but I may be spending some time at your house."

"That is fine there is always a room going spare."

"There's quite a few at our house." Quatre said blushing slightly.

"Are you riding your bikes today?" I asked Heero.

"No we borrowed our father's car. We'll return it and we'll come over and see you." Heero said.

Radishi opened the car door and Yuki-sama, Shuichi, Quatre and I all climbed in.


	14. Chapter 14

Comforting a friend

Shuichi gasped when he saw the house.

"It's bigger than the boss's house." He said in Japanese.

"Baka. You have to speak English here."

"I know. I'm just not…use to it." he said in English.

"How you got by in America? I'll never know."

Irai was just going out as we walked up the stairs.

"Quatre, Duo. Thank god you are back. I have to catch a flight to Africa. Radishi will take care of you till I get back. No wild parties. You can have your friends over but don't make a mess."

"Okay Irai." Quatre said before kissing her on the check.

"Bye sis see you soon."

"Don't ignore the guests and take them out if they want to go out. Yuki-sama. There is no smoking in the house."

"Hn."

"Huh?"

"He says okay." I said translating for her.

"Hey punk how do you do that?" he asked.

"He did the same with me when he first met me. He translated what I meant." Heero said walking up the stairs.

"Any way see you later." Irai said running down the stairs to the waiting car.

"Let us show you to your room and then we'll take you to a place were you can smoke in the house." Quatre said smiling innocently.

"He has the same smile as Seguchi-sama." Shuichi said in English.

"Damare baka."

We showed them to their room and then to the library.

"Father told me you like to smoke, read and type so he said you could use this room as much as you wanted."

"Thanks."

Heero sat on one of the couches and pulled me on to his lap before wrapping his arms round me.

"So. How long?" Shuichi asked.

"A month."

"You have only been here about a month."

"Yep."

"What about Trowa?"

"Just an interest at the moment." Heero replied.

"Their both just an interest just now ne?"

"Ne."

"Shuichi don't get ideas." Eiri said lighting his cigarette.

"I wouldn't dream of it Yuki. Besides it seems Heero and Duo have some plans of their own."

Quatre was looking confused.

"You don't want to know." Trowa told him shaking his head.

"Sorry cousin." I said smiling at him.

"Can we speak a langue that we all understand? I'm getting very confused and feeling left out."

"Sure thing cous."

"How often do you have the house to your self?" Eiri asked.

"This is the first time in nine months. It's usually every six months." Quatre said.

We sat talking about anything and everything before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Master Quatre, Mister Wufei, Mister Marquise, Miss Yin, Miss Hilde and Miss Noin are here to see you."

"Show them to the living room. We'll be along in a minute."

"Very good sir."

"Whoa. You're their master?" Shuichi asked after the man servant walked out of the room.

"My father is. They are my friends. But if we have guests they go to formalities. Would you care to join us?"

"Sure."

"Hn."

"He says what ever, he's not that bothered."

"Stop it punk."

"Gomen. But it is part of who I am."

We walked into the living room to find a sad Wufei, a concerned Zechs, Noin, Hilde and Yin.

"Wufei, what's wrong?" I asked sitting next to him.

"T…Treize… he…" Wufei said before tears ran down his face.

"Oh god Wufei. Shh…it's okay. Come with me. You too Zechs." I said as I hugged Wufei and pulled him to his feet. I walked him to a study and got Halababa to bring him some hot chocolate. I left Zechs and Wufei alone to sort things out.

"Is he okay?" Quatre, Yin, Hilde, Noin, Heero and Trowa asked.

"He'll be fine but it will take time. Zechs is one of the people that can help him through this. We are the others. All we can do is act normally around him and be there if he needs us to listen to him. I don't know how he will be after he's got past this stage."

"Everyone takes it differently. Ne Shu-chan?" Eiri said.

"Hai. I bounced back you didn't till recently." Shuichi said looking out the window.


	15. Chapter 15

Sandrock and Dorothy

I stood against the wall and wrapped my arms round myself. Heero embraced me.

"Daijobu?"

"Hai."

"You told him then?" Quatre asked me.

"Yeah I did. I've told him most of my secrets. There is only four I haven't told."

"Huh?" Hilde asked confused.

"It's nothing Hil-babe. Don't worry about it."

Heero sat on the floor and I between his legs.

"What brings you here?" Quatre asked.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to come bowling with us. But you have visitors so…" Noin said.

"Oh sorry we haven't introduced you have we?"

"This is Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindo. Shu-chan Yuki-sama meet Hilde, Yin, Noin and the other two were Wufei and Zechs." I said pointing to them each in turn.

"Nice to meet you." Shuichi said smiling at them all.

"Want to come bowling?" Yin asked

"Sure. You up for it Yuki?"  
"Sure I could do with some relaxation before this signing."

Wufei and Zechs came back.

"Felling better?"

"A bit. Thanks Duo."

"No Prob. Up for some bowling?"  
"Sure."

"What time do you start at tomorrow?" Quarter asked.

"Eleven. Boss says I have to work five hours tomorrow."

"Oh father says you can stay here if you want Irai and he are out of the country and the rest have gone back to their homes."

"I could do with some time away from my sister." Wufei said.

"I'm game."

"Me too."

"Ditto."

"Count me in."

"Great. You two in?"

Trowa and Heero nodded

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Halababa entered the room.

"How many rooms sir?"

"Who would like a room to them selves?"

Yin put her hand up.

"Who is sharing?"

Zechs and Wufei pointed at each other and so did Hilde and Noin.

"Same sleeping arrangements as before then sir?"

Quatre looked around and got nods from every one.

"Yes please. And we will need a car for tonight we are going out."

"Certainly sir. It will be at the door by five. How many will be going in the car?"

Everyone except Shuichi, Trowa, Heero and I put our hands up.

"Very well sir." Halababa said as he backed out of the room.

"Duo-chan have you seen Heero race yet?" Shuichi asked.

"Race? No. You race?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah I race but the next race isn't for another two weeks.

"We both race. He's Wing zero and I'm heavy-arms."

"Oh I have heard about you. You are the best in Japan and America." Noin said.

"I may be able to make it but there may be some problems with a certain racer."

"You mean?"

"Yeah. He races. He was the best till I dumped him."

Heero's embrace tightened slightly.

"There will always be someone there with you so he can't touch you." Heero said.

"Heero's right. Zechs and I know Tai Kwan Do and Muay Thai. Wufei knows how to fight with a sword and he also knows karate."

"Both Heero and I know Shaolin Kun Fu."

"I know it as well." Eiri said staring out of the window.

"See there are many people here that can and will protect you." Trowa said "Besides we all race at different times."

I nodded.

"Duo can I speak to you for a sec?" Quatre asked.

"Sure thing, excuse us for a sec."

We walked into the hall and closed the door.

"Is Deathscythe not going to make an appearance?" he asked in Arabic.

"Not this time. I just want to watch. What about Sandrock?" I replied.

"You know I hate bikes unless I'm riding. But I'm the same as you on this one."

"How are things with Trowa?"

"We are just friends."

"You seem closer than friends."

"Well may be."

"Your father is proud of you no matter what sexuality you have. Besides, Trowa seems to really like you. Don't you think?"

"I haven't noticed Duo."

We went back into the room.

"Everything okay?" Heero asked as he pulled me back into his embrace.

"Yeah. Just talking about some things."

We sat talking about nothing and everything till five.

"Duo. Shuichi doesn't like riding with Trowa do you mind if…?"

"Say no more." I said smiling at him.

"Sorry about this Duo-chan." Shuichi said.

"It's okay besides I need to talk to Trowa."

"Me? Huh?" Trowa asked looking surprised.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad. See you there." I said before kissing Heero in the lips.

Trowa handed me a helmet as he climbed on. I tucked my braid into the back of my coat and put the helmet on.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Quatre. He doesn't seem himself."

"Even thought I have only known him for a month I'd say you are right."

"I really want him to be happy."

"Any thing I can do to help I will."

"Good because I know that you both like each other more than friends."

"…Yeah I think we do."

"And you don't want to see him unhappy and neither do I so how about you ask him out?"

"I don't know."

"You are afraid of rejection. We all are. But also how other people would react. In our little group we will accept it. In school maybe. You saw how they accepted Heero and I but that's only because many knew I was gay."

"Do you really think he'll accept me?

"Yes."

"What about his sisters?"

"Most of them yes. The older ones probably."

"His father?"

"Already accepted you."

"Do you think he minds that I race?"  
"I think he's more worried about you getting hurt than racing."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone close to him got hurt while racing. The guy was alright but he still worries about him."

"It was you. Wasn't it?"  
"Yeah. Sally won't let me race for another five months."

"What name do you use?"

"Deathscythe."

"You're the number one rider aren't you?"

"In the UK yes. Solo is third but I can't defend my title till my arm is better."

"You haven't told Heero have you?"

"Nope. But I am going to tell him soon."

"I thought you said Solo was the best till you dumped him." Trowa said parking his bike.

"He black mailed me and Quatre into not racing against him. I agreed. Stupid I know but I thought I could trust him." I said climbing of off the bike.

"And you still can." A male voice said from behind me.

"Solo!"

"Duo babe. Good to see you again."

Trowa stepped in between us.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? I'm just speaking to my boyfriend."

"He's not yours. He's his boyfriend." Trowa said as Heero pulled up beside us.

"Duo-chan daijobu?" Heero asked removing his helmet.

"Hai" I said embracing him

"Good. Solo leave."

"No Duo is mine. Always has been and always will be."

"That's where you are wrong Solo. I am no one's possession. Heero knows that and that's one of the many reasons he loves me. You just wanted to be better than me. And that's why you black mailed me and Quatre."

Heero tightened his grip on me.

"I see that he doesn't let you do anything by yourself."

"Actually I do. Duo is his own person. He has much potential and he has all the freedom in the world I don't want to see him get hurt."

Solo looked as though he was going to explode. He walked up to us and throws a punch at us. But it never hit. Trowa had stepped in and taken the blow for us.

"Trowa!" Quatre called running up to us.

Trowa collapsed to the ground.

"Trowa are you okay?" Quatre asked crouching next to him.

"Think so."

Quatre stood up and turned to face Solo.

"Solo. You have threatened my friends. You have hurt the ones I love. Now you will pay."

"Oh, oh. Sandrock." I gasped.

"Sandrock?" Heero and Trowa asked.

"Quatre also rides. He loves feeling free. When he gets mad, angry or sees someone he loves or a friend get hurt his mood switches." I said watching Quatre walk up to Solo. He punched Solo in the gut before punching him in the jaw and then kneeing him in the groin. He was about to kick him again when Trowa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Quatre, it's okay. I'm fine."

Quatre's eyes filled up with tears. Trowa embraced him and kissed the top of his head.

"It's okay Quatre."

"He rides? Hang on Sandrock? Isn't Sandrock second in the UK?" Heero asked.

"Yes and Yes."

"That means you are Deathscythe."

"Yep. But I won't be able to defend my title this time round."

"May be next time we can race together?"

"Count on it." I said smiling.

"Feeling better?" Trowa asked Quatre.

Quatre nodded slightly.

"Good. I don't like seeing you like that."

Quatre blushed slightly.

"Are we going bowling?" Hilde asked.

"Yeah we are." Quatre said smiling at her.

"Do you feel up to it?" Trowa asked

"Yep."

"Are we doing teams or is every one for them selves?" Noin asked.

"Groups."

"Groups."

"Groups."

"Groups."

"Okay groups it is then. So who is paring up with who?"

"I'm with Wulfei and Yin." Zechs said.

"Duo." Heero said.

"Quatre." Trowa said.

"Yuki." Shuichi said.

"I'm with you Noin." Hilde said.

"Is this a privet gathering or can anyone join in?" a girl with blonde hair and forked eyebrows asked walking up to us.

"And you are?" Hilde asked.

"Dorothy? I thought you were in America." Quatre said.

"Dy, good to see you again."

"Father moved back. Hey Duo." She said shrugging.

"You can join us but who will be your partner?"

"I will." Relena said walking up to us.

"Fine but keep your hands away from Heero or else." Hilde said.

"Okay."

Heero wrapped an arm round me and we walked into the bowling alley.


	16. Chapter 16

Clubbing and more new friends

Relena and Dorothy surprised us all. They were a really good team and came third twice. Heero and I won the first game. Trowa and Quatre the second. And Wufei, Zechs, Yin, Noin and Hilde the third game.

"Can we go clubbing?" Shuichi asked.

"Sure there is a new club just opened up." I said remembering.

"Not Black Iris." Quatre said.

"No. It's called Black Rose."

"Black rose?"

"It's next to the green dragon."

"The Chinese restaurant?"

"That's the one."

"That's meant to be a really good club." Wufei said.

"Let's go."

I hopped on to the back of Trowa's bike again and he drove off. The others followed. Trowa and I arrived first again.

"Wow. I like." Trowa said in awe.

"May be next time we can come earlier and you'll be able to see Quatre in clothes like that." I said pointing to a guy with black leather trousers and a see through top on.

"Quatre owns clothes like that?"

"Yep. He looks stunning in them. If you saw him in them you'd want him even more."

"Is that even possible?" Trowa muttered.

"Yes it is Trowa. I have next weekend off so I think then would be a good time to come back here and you and Heero can meet us here."

"Are you still trying to get us together?"

"You make a cute couple. Besides, you are meant to be together."

"…"

I smiled at him and laughed at his face.

"You have to admit that you more than like him."

"Of course I do but…"

"No buts. You saw how upset he got when Solo hit you."

"I know but that doesn't mean he loves me back." Trowa said as Heero and Shuichi pulled up.

"I give up. You're both so blind you can't see what's right in front of you."

"Duo's right Trowa." Shuichi said jumping of Heero's bike.

"…"

"I see the way you both look at each other and the way you look at him. And I have only been here a few hours."

Heero wrapped his arms round me.

"Planning something Koi?"

"Hai. Next weekend. Want to come here?"

"Okay. You up for it Shu?"

"Hai."

Quatre and the others arrived.

"This is my kind of club." Eiri said looking around.

"What do you mean Eiri?" Shuichi asked.

"Need you ask?"

"Yes."

"Even though my father is a monk I loved clubbing. I went gothic for about two years. I went to these kinds of clubs in America."

When we got into the club, Eiri bought us some drinks. Quatre, Trowa, Relena, Dorothy, Yin, Hilde, Noin, Zechs, Shuichi and I had long vodka's and Wufei, Heero and Eiri had beers.

Poison came on and I dragged Hilde up to dance.

"Why do you like this song so much?" she asked.

"Don't know just do."

"Is it just me or is Trowa looking at Quatre as though he wants him."

"It's not just you."

"Next weekend your going to get them together, right?"  
"Hopefully."

"Hey cutie, want to dance?" a guy asked wrapping his arms round my waist.

"No thanks I'm taken."

"And?"

"I don't want to dance with you." I said pushing him away.

"Hey babe you okay?" Heero asked walking up to me and wrapping his arm round me.

"Hey babe. You came to dance with me?"

"How could I not." Heero said pulling me closer.

"Hey I saw him first."

"Really? Because I'm positive he came in with me."

I wrapped my arms round Heero and kissed him. When I pulled away I smiled at him.

"You may want to take a look at your cousin and our new friend." Heero said looking over my shoulder. I turned round and saw Quatre being backed into a corner by the guy who had bothered me. Trowa had seen this and was making his way across the room towards them.

"Shall we help out?" I asked.

"Let's see how it plays out."

From where we stood we could see Quatre turn white. The guy was coming closer he placed his hand on Quatre's slender waist. Trowa stepped up behind the guy. Quatre got some colour back in his face when he saw Trowa. Trowa tapped the guy on the shoulder and broke the guy's nose. Quatre side stepped as the guy backed up against the wall. Quatre seemed to run to Trowa's open arms.

"It seems we are closer to getting them together." I said smiling at my boyfriend.

"So next weekend?"

"Yep."

"That should be fun."

"Are you staying over?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss a chance to see you now would I?"

"I suppose not."

Heero leaned closer to kiss me. Instead of a kiss we ended up on the floor.

"Oh gomen nasai. Daijobu desu ka?" a man with long pink hair asked.

"Hai. Okagesama de. Duo?"

"Hai okagesama de."

"Ran chan daijobu desu ka?" a man with blue hair asked.

"Hai. Yuri-chan daijobu desu. Gomen nasai mata."

The man with blur hair helped the man with long pink hair up before helping us to our feet.

"Gomen ni sore."

"Sore de kamaimasen. Daremo deshita itamimasm-masen."

"Tashika desu ka?"

"Hai, Watashi no namae wa Duo desu."

"Watashi no namae wa Heero desu."

"Watashi no namae wa Ran desu."

"Watashi no namae wa Yuri desu."

"Doko ni sunde imasuka?"

"Tokyo ne sunde imasu. Anata?"  
"Rondon ne sunde imasu."

"Eigo o hanasemasu ka?" Heero asked.

"Some not much."

"Are you on holiday?"

"School…trip."

"Ani san will be looking for us soon." Yuri said in Japanese.

"So will ototo-chans."

"Demo so shitaku nai desu modot te ikimasu dake ima." Yuri said wrapping his arms round Ran.

"I know koi. Neither do I."

"How about you spend the night at my house? Text you Onii-san and tell him your staying at a friends."

"We can't do that. There's no telling what we'll end up doing." Yuri said shyly.

"Yuri-kun Ran-Kun, there are four couples staying at my cousins and my house and a couple of good friends. All the couples are gay." I said smiling at them.

"There's me and Duo, Wufei and Zechs, Hilde and Noin and a new couple Relena and Dorothy, (that one surprised us all). But Duo will Quatre be okay with this?"

I looked over at Quatre and started to laugh.

"I think he'll be fine with anything just now."

"What do you mean?"

"If you find your brother and my cousin and you will know." I said watching the sight. Heero found Trowa and gasped. Quatre and Trowa were making out on the other side of the club.

"I agree he would be okay with this."

"I'll text Radishi and tell him another double bedroom is needed. Then we'll introduce you to the others."

"Ani-san said it was fine. He'll pick us up tomorrow with the ototo-chans." Yuri told Ran.

"No interruptions?"

"None at all. Maruko is out with his fiancée"

"Good I hate it when he pops up out of nowhere."

Yuri snaked his arms round Ran and kissed Ran's check.

"Let's introduce you to the others." Heero said smiling at the slightly blushing Ran.

We walked over to our table and introduced them to those that where there.

"What happened to the guy?" Hilde asked.

"Tried to get Quatre but Trowa broke the guy's nose." Heero said.

achoo.

"sniff are you talking about me Heero?"

"Just telling them how you broke some guy's nose."

"True I did."

"Trowa, Quatre meet Ran and Yuri. They will be spending the night with us."

"Okay."

Wufei dropped his glass.

"Wufei, babe what's wrong?" Zechs asked seeing he had gone very pale. Wufei pointed towards the bar. Zechs saw Treize staring at Wufei.

"I think it's time we left." Trowa said.

"Yep." Heero, Zechs, Noin, Hilde and I agreed while Quatre called the driver.

I hoped on the back of Trowa's bike once more and Shuichi behind Heero.

Once again Trowa and I arrived first to the house.

"You told him then."

"You know?" Trowa asked shocked.

"I couldn't help but notice you and he playing 'tonsil tag'"

Trowa blushed slightly.

"You're lucky it's only Heero and I that know. But the others will notice in time."

Heero pulled up and turned off his engine. Shuichi had fallen asleep behind him. Heero remained on his bike till Eiri pried Shuichi off.

"Baka. You drank too much alcohol."

Quatre opened the door for him. Radishi opened every other door for him as he carried the sleeping Shuichi up to bed.

"Whoa. Nice house." Yuri and Ran said.

"Thanks but it's my father's house. Duo and I live here all year round. It's mainly empty till my sister's visit."

Radishi showed everyone to the rooms they would be staying in. Trowa and Quatre were talking about music when we left.

"Wulei seemed scared of Treize. This may cause problems at school." I said undoing my hair. Heero ran a hand through my hair.

"I know koi. But as Eiri said everyone deals with it differently."

"I know but I can't help but worry about him. He may seem strong but he is not. Quatre and I are the only ones that have seen him brake down before today."

Heero ran his hands down my chest. I gasped.

"Heero…oh….god."

"You like?"

"God…yes."

"Good because there is more to come."


	17. Chapter 17

Lose of a dear uncle

I woke up at half eight. Heero was still asleep next to me. I washed and dressed before starting to write him a not.

"Going to work?" he asked looking up from where he lay.

"Hai. I know it's early but I need to head now. I didn't want to wake you though."

"I woke when I realised your warm body was gone." Heero said wrapping his arms round me.

"Ai shiteru, koi."

"Ai shiteru, koneko."

Heero kissed me.

"If you do that I'll be late for work and I'll have to work longer."

Heero pouted. "Fine but I'll give you a lift to work."

"That means I have half an hour to …mmm"

"Good. Shower?"

I smiled at him and allowed him to pull me along.

When I returned from work Yuri and Ran had gone, Quatre and Trowa were in the music room, Shuichi and Eiri were on the library and everyone else was in the pool area. Heero was laying on a longer. I crept up behind him and kissed the top of his head.

"Duo? You're home."

"Hai."

"Now may be you will stop sulking, Heero." Hilde said.

"Heero-chan doko Anata sulking?"

"Hai."

"Doshite desu ka?"

"Ga hoshi desu e desu to is sho ne Anata."

I kissed him passionately as he pulled me onto his lap.

"Your cousin has invited Yuri, Ran their brothers and their friend and their friend's fiancée over for dinner. So you can't do that in front of them." Zechs said.

"When are they coming over?"

"At six."

"It's only half four."

"He has got a point Zechs." Noin said wrapping an arm round Hilde.

"I need to wash my hair before they come round. Kisamu ue ni go-fun de?"

"Hai."

I kissed Heero before going upstairs. I started to running the water. I leant against the counter. My head was thumping. I placed my hand on my face and everything went black.

"Duo, come on. Baby, don't do this."

"Do what?" I tried to ask but my mouth was dead dry.

"Duo, open your eyes."

I opened them. Heero was sitting cradling me on the bathroom floor.

"What happened?" I asked

"You passed out. How do you feel?"

"Weak and a nuisance"

"You're weak because of lack of food and water and you are not a nuisance."

Heero helped me to my feet. "Sally will have to put stitches on this but just now we are going to have to clean it out. Stick your head under the shower."

I did as I was told. Heero washed the blood from my hair and shampooed it.

"Get dressed while I find Sally."

"No need there is a button to the side of my bed. Press it."

Heero pressed it. Five minutes later Sally came into the room.

"Yes?"

"Duo passed out in the bathroom and cracked his head open."

"Sit down Duo."

I sat and Heero showed her where my head had been split open.

"You will need to take it easy Duo. Don't drink alcohol tonight. You can't have any in your system tomorrow."

"Okay. I'm really tired."

"You have to stay awake for three hours in case you have concussion."

"Fine. What time is it?"

"Half five."

"They won't be gone by eight thirty."

"And the children will be getting tired so Quatre will let them stay the night."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"What's taking you so …? What happened?" a familiar voice asked.

I looked up but could only see my hair. I shifted it slightly.

"Hey Qu. I passed out in the bathroom. Split my head open. They tell me you have invited Ran and Yuri and their friends over for dinner. Don't cancel it."

"I won't but are you up for this?"

"Yeah I am."

"Don't get you hair wet for three days. I'll see you tomorrow at nine."

"Sure." I said flipping my hair back over.

Heero plated it.

"This is going to be a nightmare. I don't like my hair being lose when it's tide up." I said huffing.

"Cheer up Koi. Things will be back to normal soon."

"You mean Relena will be trying to get you again?"

"No. She and Dorothy are an item. They haven't came out of there room since last night."

"I better go and tell them that we are having guests for dinner." Quatre said from the doorway. "I'll see you downstairs."

"Sure thing." Heero said.

"I'm going to end up falling asleep."

"Not if I can help it."

"Really now? And how are you going to do that if we can't kiss or hug or do what we normally do when we are around our friends because of the children?"

"I'll think of something."

"I bet you will."

'Ding Dong'

"That will be them." Heero said.

We walked down the stairs. Ran saw us first.

"Duo-chan, Heero-chan Konban wa."

"Konban wa Ran-chan Yuri chan."

"Ani-chan. Sore otoko no hito nagai kami yorimo Ran-san." A boy with blue hair that looked like Yuri said.

"Hai Watashi machimasu. Konnichi wa Watashi no namae wa Duo desu."

"Duo? Hen namae." A boy with blond hair said. Yuri thumped him on the head.

"Ani-chan sore itamimasu."

"Shitsurei desu dame! Gomen Duo-chan."

"Iie. Sore de kamaimasen."

"Duo have you seen Trowa? I can't find him." Quatre asked coming down the stairs.

"Not since I came in."

"Do you have a gym here?" Heero asked.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Third door on the right."

"Follow me." Heero said walking down the hall and opened the door. Inside Trowa was hanging upsides down on a pair of rings.

"Trowa."

"Yeah Heero?"

"Our guests are here."

"Okay thanks." He said as he started to swing his legs slightly. He did a triple back flip before landing on his feet five feet from the rings.

"Suzushi"

"Arigatou otoko no ko."

"How did you do that?" they asked in Japanese.

"My sister and I are acrobats. But I left so I could go to school." Trowa replied to them.

"Feeling confused Quatre?" I asked seeing his face.

"Major."

Dorothy and Relena walked down the stairs. "Hey Quatre."

"Hey Dorothy."

"Scary woman." The boy with red hair said in Japanese pointing at her.

Ran, Heero, Trowa and I burst out laughing. Yuri hit him on the head.

"Be nice." He said to him in Japanese.

"Gomen Ani-chan"

"Are you actually brothers?" Quatre asked.

"No. Ani-san adopted Yuri after we got separated. We were the best of friends when we were younger."

"Why don't we go into the living room? Duo can you find the others?"

"Sure. Heero can you find Shuichi and Eiri?"

"That won't be hard." He muttered.

I went to the pool area.

"Hey guys the guests are here."

"Already?" Wufei asked.

"Yeah."

Hilde, Noin, Zechs, Wufei and I walked back to the living room.

"Hey everyone." I said as we walked in.

"Hey."

"He looks like you." The blond haired boy said in Japanese to Maruko while pointing at Zechs.

"Not quite."

"Baka."

"Gaki."

The blond haired boy flung himself at Maruko. Yuri caught him in mid air.

"What did I tell you?"

"He's mean."

"I know he is. But don't attack him."

Ran gathered the boy up in his arms "Be good and we can get ice cream for you later."

"Yay. Ran you're the best."

Trowa was translating for Quatre. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Dinner is ready sir."

"Thank you. Shall we go?"

"Sure."

Dinner went by quickly. We sat in the living room. I must have closed my eyes for a minute because the next thing I knew I was jumping up trying to get the cold thing against my back out. An ice cube fell to the floor. I looked at it before turning to Heero.

"You bastered. That was cold."

"It woke you up." He said trying not to laugh.

"Omao o konosu."

"You can try."

"Five…Four…Three…Two…one"

Heero jumped off the couch as I pounced at him.

"Get back here."

"Nope you have to catch me."

Just then a man servant came in and whispered something in his ear.

"Duo."

"Yeah Quatre." I said still trying to catch Heero.

"Father's dead." He said in Arabic.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to him. "What? When?"

"Ten minutes ago. Apparently that is why Irai went to Africa. He got shot on Friday."

"Oh god. Quatre are you okay?"

Quatre shock his head. I embraced him as he started to cry. I had tears in my eyes as well.

"Duo what's wrong?" Heero asked.

"My uncle has just died."

"Oh god Duo. I'm so sorry."

"Quatre. Come on you need to rest." Trowa said holding his hand out to him;

"Nosniff I need to call my sisters."

"I'll do it Quatre. You go." I said smiling sadly at him.

Yuri and Ran looked uncomfortable.

"There is a guest house where the children and your friends can sleep. Your room is still there for you."

"Thank you. We're very sorry for your loss."

I phoned all the sisters. When I told them what had happened they all ended up in tears on the phone and said that they would be here as soon as they could. After the children were in bed and asleep we all went to our rooms.

"Duo, are you going to be okay?

"No but I have to be strong for Quatre."

"Not in here you don't. You can be as weak as you want and cry as much as you like. I'm here for you Koi." He said wrapping his arms round me. I bust into tears. "I'm here for you no matter what." He said softly as I cried into his chest.


	18. Chapter 18

Hospital Visit

When I awoke the next morning it seemed like a dream but I knew it wasn't.

"Koneko? Feeling any better?"

"A little. Stay with me today?"

"Of course. But you have those tests to do and Sally probably won't let me in the room."

"I don't care. I just want you by my side."

"Forever koi. Forever."

Sally came by at nine.

"The others have gone to school. Trowa said he'd say you were sick." She told Heero.

"That's fine."

"Also your guests are in the kitchen. I think Radishi may have too much in his hands."

"I better go play host then." I said standing up. My head started to buzz. I stepped back slightly and fell back onto the chair.

"Duo." Heero called.

"Stood up to fast."

"You need food and liquids in you. Come on." he said pulling me to my feet and supported me.

We walked down to the kitchen.

"Iie. Iie. Iie."

"Hai. Hai. Hai."

"Ohayou gozaimasu." I said as we walked into the room.

"Duo-chan. Daijobu desu ka?"

"Iie. I'm going to the hospital today."

"Hospital? Why?"

"I need to run some tests on him." Sally said handing me some toast. I took it and ate it.

"Your hair is a mess Duo-sama." The little blue haired boy said.

"Honto ni? Heero."

"Already on it." Heero said picking up a brush.

"How did you learn to braid?"

"I use to do my mothers hair when she was going out. She uses to teach me on my sisters hair."

"Sister?" I asked

"Not Trowa's sister. I have an older sister. She and my mother said they would be moving here soon but never said when."

"So what are you doing today?" I asked hearing the sadness in his voice.

"Don't know." Yuri said.

Shuichi bounced into the kitchen.

"Ohayou."

"Morning Shu-chan."

"Where is Yuki-sama?"

"Typing again. He has three days before the book signing and he gets kind of impatient."

"Has he eaten?"

"His breakfast is beer and cigarettes."

"Really?" Heero asked.

"Yep."

"What you going to do today."

"Don't know."

"Sally when will the tests be finished?" I asked.

"About twelve."

"Meet us at the hospital at twelve. Radishi can you drive them?"

"Sure."

"See you there and we'll do something this afternoon."

"Hai."

Heero, Sally and I went to the hospital. Heero drove on his motorbike and Sally drove me in her car.

"Okay Duo. That's you. I'll have the results for you by tomorrow."

"Thanks."

We walked out of the room and to the elevator.

"Bloody vampires."

"Huh?"  
"That's what Quatre and I call nurses who take blood. Vampires."

"Makes sense. So what have you got planed?"

"To the arcade. The kids will love it. And so will me. I'm just glad my arm is back to normal."

"But you still can't race."

"I know. It's a shame because I love racing."

"May be you can ride my bike later?"

"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah but scratch it and there will be hell to pay."

"Okay."

"Heero-chan. Duo-chan." We heard Shuichi call.

"Hey sorry about the delay."

"It's okay."

"Where are we going?" the boys asked.

"How about the arcade and didn't Ran promise you ice cream? So, ice creams shop after."

"Yay."

"Master Duo, I need to pick master Quatre up. Something has happened at school."

"Lucky you brought the limo then. Heero and I will go ahead. We'll have to make a slight detour before the arcade." I said the last part in Japanese for those who didn't understand English.

"Oke."

Heero handed me my helmet.

"You want to drive?"

"Okay."

I climbed on the bike. Heero climbed on behind me.

"See you there Radishi."

"Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" I said before flashing a smile at him before driving away.

When we arrived at the school Heero removed his helmet and smiled at me. I removed my own.

"You're a fast drive but very careful. You didn't scratch my bike either."

"I know. I'll go find Quatre."

"You don't need to." Heero said pointing behind me. I turned to see Trowa carrying Quatre on his back.

"What happened?"

"Some guys jumped him. Lucky for him I was walking to find him. He had gotten out of class because he felt sick. I knew something was wrong so did Une. She sent me after him. When I found him the guys were kicking him. I knocked them out and took him to the nurse's office. She sent him home and Une sent me home as well."

"We were planning on going to the arcade but …" I started to say

"Let's go." Quatre said quietly.

"Qu-babe?" I asked looking at him

"I want to go to the arcade. I really can't concentrate on school right now. May be this will take my mind off things for a while." He said moving his head slightly.

"Radishi is on his way along with our guests minus Eiri Yuki."

"Okay."

"How you feeling?" Trowa asked.

"Like I have been run over. But I'm getting better. Your back is warm Trowa. I hope I'm not too heavy for you."

"Qu-man you weigh less than me." I said looking at him

"Here comes Radishi." Heero muttered.

"Master Quatre, are you alright?

"I've been better. Thanks to Trowa I'm not in the hospital.

I shuddered at the thought of having to visit Quatre in hospital.

"You okay babe?" Heero asked seeing me shudder.

"Yeah but the thought of hospital. Urgh."

Heero wrapped his arms round me.

"I best get you home then." Radishi said to Quatre."

"No. Arcade. I would like to go tot the arcade with everyone. No arguments Radishi."

"Okay."

"See you there then. Duo, you driving again?" Heero asked handing me the helmet again.

"Sure."

"You let some one else drive your bike. Man, you don't even let me drive it." Trowa complained.

"Duo is a really good driver and careful but he is faster than you when he drives Trowa. He loves bikes and he takes care of them." Quatre explained.

"Yep. See you there."

"Ready Heero?"

"Yep."

I drove off leaving Trowa, Quatre and Radishi staring after us.

When we got there Heero wrapped his arms round me.

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah why?"

"You're white and shaking."

"You mean I am whiter than usual?"

"Yeah."

"I'm fine. Maybe a little hungry."

"We'll get you some food when we get inside."

"Okay."

We saw the limo pull into the car park. Heero released me from his embrace.

"Finally."

"Just because we got here first …"

I kissed him on the lips.

"I know koi."

"What was that for?"

"May be because we won't be able to do that in front of the kids."

"Good point."

The boy came running towards us.

"Duo-sama. Can you teach us to ride like that?"  
"Sorry boys I can't. It comes naturally to me."

"Besides I don't think you ani-chan would like that ne Yuri?"

"Hai."

"Arcade?"

"Arcade."

We walked in and Heero dragged me to the café and made me eat something before allowing me to go.

"Why did Heero-sama drag you to eat something?"

"Because I hadn't eaten since this morning and I had gone very pale."

"Yuri does the same with Ran when he hasn't eaten."

"How would you know? Yuri never lets u follow them."

"That's because I cook it fresh. Besides, I don't like having an audience."

"Ani-san can we play Laser Quest?"

"Sure."

"Duo-sama will you join us?"

"Sure."

"Count me in as well." Heero said.

"And us." Trowa and Quatre said.

Soon we were all suited out for Laser Quest and watching the instruction video. As we entered the neon lighted room Heero and Yuri gasped.

"Nani?" Ran and I asked.

"Your eyes. Both of your eyes have changed." Heero said.

"Huh?" Ran and I asked confused before turning to see what was wrong with them. I saw that Ran's eyes had turned white. I laughed slightly.

"They have turned white." Yuri said.

"It's because of the neon lights." I explained.

"Wicked. I like them." Heero and Yuri said.

"Thanks." Ran and I said. I could feel my checks burn slightly.

"Red team ready?"

Quatre, Trowa, Shuichi, Heero, Radishi and I nodded.

"Blue team ready?"

The boys, Yuri and Ran and their older brother nodded.

"Let the fight commence."


	19. Chapter 19

Back to the hospital

"How did you get so good at laser quest?" They asked as we walked out off the room.

"I don't know. That is the first time I have played it."

"Really?"

"Yep. Ne Heero?"

"Hai."

"I'm hungry."

Quatre laughed. "When are you ever not?"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I want ice cream."

"I want some too."

"And me."

"We'll get you some. What flavour?" Ran asked.

"Chocolate."

"Strawberry."

"Vanilla."

"Shuichi?"

"Strawberry please."

"Quatre you wanting you normal?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Trowa, want yours?" Heero asked.

"Please"

Yuri, Ran, Heero and I went and got the ice cream.

"Cold." I said trying to get the ice cream off my nose. But not succeeding.

"That's because you managed to get ice cream on it. And you haven't got any free hands to wipe it off. Hold still for a sec." Heero said. He pulled a napkin out and wiped the tip of my nose.

"Arigatou Heero."

"No problem."

I sat eating my ice cream. My head started to get really bad. I clutched it with one hand.

"Duo?" Heero asked.

I tried to look up or even answer but found I could do neither. My head was too heavy I began to fall forward but stopped half way to the ground. Pair of hands had caught me and was lifting me up. My eyes closed.

"We need to get him to Sally." I heard Radishi say.

"I'll take him. I'll be faster." Heero said.

My eyes opened slightly. I saw Heero climb on to his bike and pull on his helmet. Radishi placed me in front of him. Heero put on my helmet and started the engine.

"Sally is still at the hospital."

I felt the bike more. My eyes shut again.

"Duo, hang in there. I don't want to loss you now that I've found you."

I blacked out.

"Duo? Duo? Can you hear me Duo?"

I heard Sally's voice. I started to stir.

"Duo can you open your eyes?"

I opened them and blinked. I was in a white room on a hospital bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Really tired. But why am I in a white room?"

Sally laughed. "Well the hospital does not have any black rooms. And you will be feeling tired because of the drugs. But there are something's you need to know. Heero is out side and Quatre is on his way in. Your sisters will be here tomorrow."

"Can Heero come in?"

"Yeah. He should hear this as well." Sally said standing she walked over and opened the door allowing Heero in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
"Doped up and tired." I said smiling weakly at him.

"Heero you may want to sit down."

Heero sat at the side of the bed on the chair.

"We have found out why you have been having headaches so much and why you have been passing out. Duo you have a brain tumour."

I stared at her unable to speak.

"We can treat it two ways. Option one, go in and remove it. Option two we fight it with chemotherapy and tablets. But there are side affects to them both. The first one we'll have to shave your head to get access to the area where the tumour is. The second you'll be tired all the time, felling weak and you'll lose most or all of you hair. The first one will be difficult because if we get it wrong then you will lose you eye sight or speech or both. The second one is less costly."

"So…So either was I loose my hair?"

"Yes."

"…I trust you Sally. What would be my best option?"

"That I can't decide for you. But Dr Lowe, the resident brain surgeon will be operating on you if you chose surgery. You will be off school for about three months. Chemo and meds you will be in and out of here for a year may be more."

"But Dr Lowe has never lost a patient and they all retained their eye sight and speech." Heero said squeezing my hand gently.

"How do you know this?" Sally asked confused.

"He knows this because he is my son." A deep male voice from the door said.

Sally turned round Heero and I looked at the door.

"Dr Lowe."

"Dad."

"Dr Po. Heero. You must be Duo. Heero speaks very highly of you. I'm Odin Lowe. Heero's step-father."

"Nice to meet you." I said smiling at him.

"You're very cheery for someone that has just been told they have a tumour."

"Duo's always been like this. Since I have known him. Duo, Irai phoned she will be here with your father's body on Wednesday." Sally said turning to me.

"Thanks Sal." I said smiling weakly.

"I'll bring Quatre along when he arrives." She said walking to the door.

"Thanks."

Dr Lowe looked at my stats before sitting in the other chair.

"If you opt for surgery, we will only need access to the front of your brain. But you will need to be awake for the procedure. You will feel no pain but we will need to keep you talking. Who would you like in the room talking to you?"

"Heero, Quatre and Trowa."

"Ah my other son."

"Yes sir."

"Heero, your mother phoned and said she should be here by tomorrow."

"Okay."

"See you both soon." He said walking out the door.

Heero clasped my hand.

"I'm okay koi."

"Really?"

"I'm okay but also upset because I have to lose my hair."

"If I remember my biology the part that needs to be removed is … here." Heero said circling an area close to the front of my skull. "So they will shave this part off. We can hide the scare with a bandana or a baseball cap till it grows back."

Quatre walked in with Trowa.

"Duo…I …"

"Hey Qu-babe, you heard then?"

Quatre nodded.

"What do you think? Surgery or chemo?"

"…I don't know."

"Either way I lose my hair."

"I can't imagine you with out hair. For as long as I can remember you have always had long hair."

"How long have I been here for?"

"Three hours. Shuichi is back at your house. Yuri and Ran said they would drop by before they left on Thursday." Heero said.

Quatre sat on the window sill.

"Kagome and Sapphire are going to be here tonight."

Sally walked in.

"Sal how long do I have to stay here for?"

"You can go home tomorrow morning, but you will have to come back in Monday morning."

"Can I go clubbing?"

"Only if you have soft drinks. It takes three days to get rid of alcohol in the blood. Why you going clubbing anyway?"

"Burn off some steam."

"Okay. You will have to stay off school this week. Radishi has orders not to allow you out of bed except to go to the bathroom or to walk to the couch in your room."

"I'm going to be so bored. I may finish my homework in the next two days."

Quatre laughed slightly.

"Quatre, you can pick up his homework from maths, history, chemistry and physics." Sally said.

I gasped. "I'm ill and you're making me work?"

There was a knock on the door. Sally opened it before slamming the door shut.

"Quatre, Heero, Trowa stay close to Duo."

"Huh?" they all asked.

She said one word. "Solo."

Heero wrapped his arms round me, Quatre moved so he was sitting on the side of the bed Trowa lent against the wall. Sally opened the door to stop the irritating knocking.

"Miss Po, that was not nice."

"Fuck off, Solo. You know you are not allowed near Duo."

"And leave him with a fucked up bastered? I think not." Solo said walking past her and stood in front of the bed.

"Fucked up bastered? Are you talking about Heero?" Sally asked.

"Yes."

"I'm not fucked up or a bastered. I know both my parents."

"You landed Duo in hospital."

"Actually Solo, I landed my self in hospital." I said shifting so I was on Heero's lap.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a tumour and it needs removed."

"How?"

"Surgery."

"…"

"Opting for surgery then?" Sally asked.

"Hai, Sally."

"You are driving me insane." Solo said.

"How so? All I am doing is talking."

"Talking in an alien langue."

"Solo, fuck off. You can't control my life any more. I was speaking Japanese. I can speak many other langues as well. Qu-man where is Hilde, Yin and Wufei?"

"They will be here soon."

"Tro-man do you mind taking out the 'trash'? it's starting to annoy me."

"No problem. Quatre want to help?"

"Hell yeah. Sally, want a patient?"

"Not really."  
"Okay."

Trowa and Quatre knocked Solo out before taking him away.

"Koneko, daijobu?"

"Hai."

"You can have surgery next Tuesday."

"Do you have to shave all of my hair?"

"No just the front part."

"This is going to be so strange."

Just then the door opened again. Zechs, Noin, Hilde and Yin walked in.   
"How are you doing Duo?"

"Alright. Just been told I have a tumour and that they will have to remove half of my hair. Where is Wufei?"

"We don't know. He said he had something to do at lunch time and none of us have seen him since."

Zechs was drumming his fingers on the window sill Yin was trying to reassure him that Wufei would be alright.

"What was Solo doing here?"  
"Trying to break Heero and me up."

"Will he ever learn?"

"Probably not."

"Duo need's his rest just now. He'll be home tomorrow."

"Good. Hospitals give me the creeps." Noin said walking out of the room. Heero kissed me before leaving.


	20. Chapter 20

Heero's family

"Will you shut up? You are going to wake him up."

"Shut it, old man. You want him away from you son right?"

"…I…guess."

"Then help me."

I pushed the button in my hand. I heard footsteps coming into the room and the light getting switched on. "Duo." I heard Radishi said.

"Dr Lowe, Solo."

My eyes snapped open. Solo and Odin were standing in front of me. Sally was standing in the door way with Radishi behind her.

"Hey Sal. Mind taking them away? I'm trying to sleep. Dr Lowe? I don't think Heero will be pleased to hear what you tried to do to me."

"Koi, what did he try to do to you?" Heero asked walking in the room.

"Tried to kidnap me so you and I couldn't be together."

Heero walked past his father and kissed me. "Father why can't you accept that I am gay and that Duo is my boyfriend. Helping his ex, who raped and black mailed him will be no good. You see Duo has something that neither of you will ever have."

"Oh and what's that?" Solo asked.

"I have his love and he mine. That is something you will never have. My love."

"Master Duo? Would you like me to take care of this?"

"Please."

"Dr Lowe? Do you have something to say to Duo and your son?" Sally asked folding her arms.

"I'm sorry boys. I should have known better."

"I'll say." A female voice said from the door. We all turned round and saw two females in the door way one had long brown hair and the other had long black hair.

"Mum." Heero said shocked.

"Hey honey. Nice to meet you Duo. Odin how could you?" the female with long black hair replied

"Ototo-chan." The female with brown hair and Persian blues eyes said.

"Ane-san."

"You must be Duo." She said before placing a kiss on my check.

"Sakura, mum when did you get here?"

"This afternoon. Trowa texted us and told us you were at the hospital visiting a friend."

"Huh?"

"We knew about Duo and we are glad you have found some one. By the way Odin we will be moving in tonight. Catherine as well."

"Catherine?" Trowa asked walking into the room with Quatre. "Mum, Sakura."

"Hey pumpkin."

"Pumpkin? Come on mum. There is no way I look like a pumpkin."

"I know honey. Who is this young man?" she asked shifting her gaze to Quatre.

"This is Quatre Rebaber Winner. He is Duo's cousin." Heero said.

"Nice to meet you Quatre." she said holding her hand out to shake his.

"And you." Quatre said taking it and kissing the hand instead.

"Better manners than your cousin Heero."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Nine. Heero wouldn't stop pacing the room. So we came down here." Quatre explained. Radishi dumped an unconscious Solo in the corner.

"I'll take him away later." He said standing against the wall.

"Kagome, Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald and Glory arrived ten minutes after we got in this after noon." Quatre told me

"Are they here?" I asked turning pale.

"No. They fell asleep before we could introduce our guests."

"All hell will break lose tomorrow morning." I said laughing.

"You only find this funny because you don't have to deal with them."

"Master Quatre? Master Duo? I have just received an email saying one of your uncles will be arriving tomorrow at eleven."

"What side of the family?"

"Your father's side."

"We're going to have a full house for the next couple of weeks." Quatre said sighing.

There was a knock on the door. Trowa answered it only to end up on the floor with a girl with red hair on top of him.

"C…Catherine?"

"Hey bro miss me?"

"Not in the least." He said hugging her

"That's nice. Hey mum hey Sakura sorry I'm late. Hey Odin. Hey Heero."

"Hey Catherine." Heero said nodding to her.

"How you both been?" she asked Trowa and Heero.

"Good."

"Same old."

"Who is everyone else?"

"This is Duo, my boyfriend; Quatre Rebaber Whinner is the lad with the blonde hair. He is Duo's cousin. That's Radishi against the wall. He is the head of security and head of everyone else who works at Quatre and Duo's house. The lady is Sally Po friend of the family and Duo and Quatre's family Doctor. And over in the corner is Duo's ex Solo."

"That's the longest I have ever heard you speak for." Catherine, Sakura and his mother said.

"That would be Duo's doing." Trowa said smiling slightly.

"Oh. I almost forgot there are two men out side one with blue hair and the other has pink hair they say they are here to see Duo."

"Yuri and Ran are here?" I asked turning to Trowa who could see out the door.

"Seems like it." he replied

"I guess I worried a lot of people today."

"You sure did." Heero muttered. Trowa called Yuri and Ran into the room.

"Duo-chan, daijobu desu ka?"

"Hai, demo Watashi yurui Watashi no kami."

"Sore desu hidoi." Ran said pulling his hair over his shoulder.

I shrugged.

"Did you teach Duo Japanese, Heero?" Heero's mum asked.

"Nope."

"I learnt over the summer. It's something I have done for a while now. Pick one thing to do and learn it. Japanese, German, French, Chinese, Spanish, basketball, and music are just a few of the things I have learnt so far."

"Duo, I thought you might get bored so I brought you some stuff." Quatre said handing over a bag. I opened it and found my sketch book and pencils.

"Thanks Qu."

"You're welcome."

"There isn't enough room for everyone to sleep in here." Sally said

"Don't worry Sally we are heading home." Quatre said flashing a smile at her.

"Odin, we'll see you at home. Come on girls. It was really nice to meet you Duo."

"And you."

"We'll give you a lift back to your house." Quatre said.

"Thank you very much."

"Heero you staying?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, see you later then."

"Okay."

"See you Duo."

"See you Cat."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow about ten." Radishi said walking out of the room with a still unconscious Solo over his shoulder. Sally and Odin left us and closed the door. Heero sat staring at me.

"Koneko, are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine but I'd prefer to be in your arms."

Heero smiled and climbed onto the bed. He lay down beside me and wrapped his arms round me. We fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Home and a visitor

"We're going to have to get up soon." Heero said shifting slightly.

"Will you stay over tonight?"

"May be. Mum may want to see me and I don't want to be in the way with all your family coming."

"Heero."

"Hum?"

"Damare. You are part of my life and I need you."

Heero smiled and kissed me. He stretched and sat on the chair staring at me again.

"Koneko, you're really something, you know that?"  
"Really?"

"Yeah. I can't stop staring at you."

"I thought I had some thing on my face."

"Nope you don't."

"How can you not be bored?"

"Because I can move about but also watch you."

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Nope. You have to stay in bed for the rest of the week. Besides Radishi will be here soon."

There was a knock on the door. Heero answered it.

"Good morning mister Yuy."

"Good morning Radishi."

"Almost ready to go?"

"Nearly. Duo needs his clothes."

"Here you go." Sally said coming in with my clothes. I took them and walked to the bathroom and changed. I gathered up my sketch pad and pencils and left the hospital.

We were greeted at the front door by Kagome. Heero was walking behind Radishi, who was carrying me. Much to my dismays.

"Duo, how are you?"

"Been better."

Radishi placed me on my feet. I walked into the living room. Shuichi hugged me as I walked in the room.

"Duo-chan, daijobu desu ka?"

"Hai."

"Baka. Let him go." Eiri said hitting a pencil on the side of his glasses.

I sat down on a couch. Heero sat next to me and I curled up. The door bell went Radishi came in after answering it.

"Master Duo."

"Yeah Radishi?" I said opening my eyes.

"Your uncle is here."

"Show him in."

A blond haired man with blue eyes and an angelic face like Quatre's walked into the room. Eiri looked up and Shuichi looked round from when he was sitting. Eiri dropped his pencil and Shuichi almost fell of his seat, his mouth was all most hitting the ground.

"Seugie-sama?" Shuichi said

"Tohma?" Eiri said

"Eiri, Shindo-kun. Hello Duo, nice to see you again."

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"You haven't seen me since you were six neither has Quatre. But I am …"


	22. Chapter 22

Wufei hurt

Just then Kagome walked in. she saw him and flung her self at him.

"Uncle Tohma."

"Kagome my girl. How are you holding up?"

"Alright, I guess."

"It will get better in time. Where is my other nephew? Quatre?"

"He's at school just now. He'll be home at four." Kagome said.

"He didn't want to take time off?"

"No more who he'd miss if he wasn't at school."

"You know Kagome?" I asked.

"Yeah. I noticed it at the bowling ally."

"You don't mind?"

"Nope. But the others might."

"Who are you talking about?" Tohma asked.

"My adopted brother. He and Quatre have had the hots for each other since they first saw each other." Heero said.

"Who are you?"

"Heero Yue. Friend of Shuichi's, Duo's boyfriend and friend of Quatre's. Trowa is my adoptive brother as I said we have no blood relations at all."

"Oh Shindo-kun." Tohma said turning to Shuichi. "Shindo-kun, are you catching flies?"

"I knew he looked like you but you're his uncle?"

"Yeah he won't remember me though. I am his father's and Duo's father's second youngest brother. Our other brother died before they were born."

My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Duo. We have a problem."

"What's wrong Qu?"

"Wufei. He hasn't turned up to school. And neither has Treize. Zechs has phoned them both but neither are picking up."

"I'll see what I can do."

"You're staying here. Sally's orders." Heero said.

"Heero's right Duo. See if Radishi can find him."

"Okay will do."

I hung up and sighed.

"Duo?"

"Wufei never turned up for school and neither did Treize. Zechs has phoned them both but neither is picking up. Radishi?"

"Yes master Duo?"

"Would it be possible for you to find Wufei for us please? He has gone missing and so has our English teacher Treize. We think Treize is abusing him."  
"I'll find him. You stay here. Heero stay with him."

"Okay."

Radishi walked out of the room and we heard him ordering some guys about.

"So who is this Wufei guy?"

"Wufei is a friend of ours. He moved here when he was ten he is Chinese, is a master in sword fighting and was until recently dating Treize. Treize broke Wufei's trust for him when he raped him. He had Zechs to comfort him but I think he went and took matters into his own hands by confronting Treize directly."

"How will Radishi find Wufei?"

"Radishi has trackers on us all." I said pointing to my cross and Heero's earring then to Eiri's earring and Shuichi's tattoo.

"How does he manage to get them on you?"

"We never know. He just does it." Kagome said.

"Where are your other sisters?"  
"Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald and Glory went to arrange something's for father's funeral. The others are making there way here as we speak most of them should be here tonight. Heero are you staying tonight?"

"Don't know yet. I'll have to phone home first."

I handed him my phone and snuggled close to him again before closing my eyes. I felt someone poke me. I opened my eyes to see Tohma poking me in the side.

"Do you mind?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"I've been told I have a tumour in my brain and that I have to take the rest of this week of before having surgery on Tuesday and then having three months off of school. And I am really tired. I am going to be this way for a while."

"Huh?"

"Some chemical in my body is making me really sleepy and weak so I have to sleep it off. It may be the drugs they put in my system. Ne Heero?"  
"Ne."

"So I'm sorry if I fall asleep but I need to."

"Okay."

I closed my eyes again. I felt Heero's arm shift to my waist. I relaxed even more before falling asleep.

"Did you find him?" I heard Heero ask.

"Yeah. We found him. Sally is checking him out. He was unconscious when we found him. The Treize guy was smiling manically in the corner. He beat him up really badly."

My eyes shot open. "Where did you find him?"  
"In a flat on the south side of the city. He's upstairs just now. You can see him when Sally says you can."

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked Heero.

"About four hours. Quatre and Trowa are on their way over with Hilde, Yin, Noin and Zechs."

"They will be here any minute then. Noin will be driving them."

Eiri was still pondering over what to write, Shuichi was in his chair scribbling on a piece of paper and Tohma was sitting across from me on his phone.

"Duo?" I heard Quatre call as he came through the front door

"In the living room Qu." I called back.

Quatre, Trowa, Hilde, Noin, Yin and Zechs walked in.

"Hey Duo how you feeling?"

"Better. Still sleepy but better."

"Oh you must my uncle?"

"Yes. I am. I'm Tohma Seugie."

"Seugie? Shuichi's boss?"  
"The very same. How are you coping?"

"Better than I expected to."

"Uncle Tohma, would you like to be introduced to everyone?"

"Sure thing."

"The guy next to Quatre is Trowa Barton. The girl with blue black hair is Hilde my best friend, the girl next to her is Noin her girlfriend and the remaining girl is Yin, Wufei's best friend and the guy with blond hair over by the window is Zechs, Wufei's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you all."

The door opened again and twenty eight sisters walked in.

"Hey girls."

"Hey uncle Tohma."

"Who are these people?"

"This is Shuichi Shindo and his boyfriend Eiri Yuki."

There was squeals all round from the sisters.

I covered my ears.

"Girls. Calm down. For those of you who don't know, Duo is really ill." Quatre said in a loud voice, quieting them all as they had never heard this tone of voice from him before.

"You okay, koi?" Heero asked.

"Not really."

Sally came in the room.

"Zechs, you better come with me." She said before walking out of the room again.

Zechs followed her out of the room.

"That can't be good." Hilde said comforting Yin who was now in tears.

"Master Duo I think may be you should go upstairs."

"I think your right Radishi."

With Heero's and Trowa's help I managed to get up to my room before collapsing. Quatre, Hilde, Yin and Noin followed us up.

Heero sat on the couch before pulling me on to his lap.

I yawned.

"Why don't you fall asleep for a while again?"

"I want to know how Wufei is doing."

"I'll wake you when Sally comes in." Heero promised.

I closed my eyes and fell into a light sleep.

"Duo? Wake up Sally is here."

I opened my eyes.

"How's he doing?"

"He'll be okay in a month or so. He has gone it a state of shock. Zechs is with him just know and will probably not leave his side till he is well again. He has three broken ribs, a broken arm and severs damage to his left leg. He will be in a lot of pain in the coming days but all of you and Zechs must stick with him to pull him through this."

"We will."  
"The other guy. Treize? He is in prison for assaulting and raping a minor."

"When can we see him?"

"May be Thursday or Friday. Give him space but not too much. Now Duo how are you doing?"  
"I'm really sleepy. I slept four hours after Tohma arrived and …how much this time?"

"Two."

"Two hours since you got Zechs."

"You'll be like that for a while. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank you Sally."

"You are very welcome."

Sally walked out of the room and closed the door.

"We'll be spending the night here. If it is alright with you?" Trowa asked.

"It's fine. We have more than enough rooms to accommodate us all. Tohma will be staying in one of the upstairs rooms."

"Thanks. Our mother has gone spring cleaning mode on us. Last time this happened she turned the house upside down just trying to find the stuff that she needed." Heero said.

"She doesn't touch our rooms but she insists that everyone chips in."

"I phoned her earlier to ask her if we could stay over and she said she expects us back tomorrow after school." Heero said huffing slightly.

"That means the attic and the garage, are getting done as well."

"May be we could help?" Hilde, Noin, Yin, Quatre and I suggested.

"You don't mind?"

"We do it every year. We help each other out. Noin and Hilde come over here and help us and we go over to theirs and help out. Same with Wufei. We have done it since first year." I explained.

"But what about the dust and that? Want it affect your healthy?" Trowa asked me.

"You mean cause of my tumour? Nope. It's in my brain not my lungs or that."

"You'll only do an hours work at a time." Heero said.

"Why?"

"Because you'll end up falling asleep or off a ladder."

"Good point."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Kagome came in.

"Hey, dinner's ready."

"Thanks Kagome."

Heero helped me up and we walked down stairs. The dinning room was quieter than usual the quietness was defining.

"I know I'm ill and so is Wufei, and I know we are all morning the loss of father but the silence is defining me."

"Sorry Duo. But we don't feel like talking. Even thought father lead a good life we can't except that he is gone." Glory said.

"Duo is right girls. This silence is defining. My brother was a very proud man. He was surrounded by his family and every one he loved. He may have worked a lot but he always did what was best for his family. He took Duo in when the foster parents died. He supported his youngest brother, he had fun he loved music and chatter. But most of all he love you all. You are all unique and he loves all of your different qualities. Quatre's patience and his music, Duo's laughter, his voice and his paintings and drawings, Irai's passion for her family, Ruby's smile, Emerald's eyes, Sapphire's talent for writing, Glory's memory, Kagome's passion for religion and cooking, Topaz's dances, Miko's songs, Hirohito's flowers, Hiroha's love for animals, Tian's friendship, Wendy's love for children, Star-fire because she is a great mum, May because of her personality, April for her handy work around the house, Emma and Carl for the tapestries, Sang and Sophie for their love for everyone, Sakura, Kama and Kara for their patience with him, Michelle, Jasmine, Rose and Spirit for brightening his life up with their designs, Donna and Hama for their cooking, Magenta for her translations of different langue's, Youroshi for being supportive of Saffron, Kagome, Irai, Quatre and Duo and Saffron for always having time for others. You are all special in your own way. Embrace you talents and don't shut each other out. Remember the happy times and support each other."

"You just as much as a sweet talker as Duo and Quatre." Saffron said.

"It runs on the male side of the family."

"Really?"

"Yep, that's how your dad won your mother over."

"Not because he had a load of cash?"

"You father was not that rich till Ruby was born. He worked sixteen hours a day; your mum had to get him to sleep by giving him tea."

"That must be where Quatre likes his tea from." Emerald said

"You like tea just as much." Quatre pointed out.

"Seugie-sama when are Hiroshi and Suguru coming? And is K coming as well?" Shuichi asked  
"Hiroshi and Suguru will be coming next week. K will be coming but you have two weeks before the tour starts."

"Differently the same smile as Quatre." Kagome said.

"How's my sister?" Eiri asked

"She is doing okay. Chasing after Tatsuha again. He was trying to sneak into Ryu-chan's house again."

"I'm surprised father still insists on making him a monk. He may be my younger brother and I do hate him half the time but he still isn't cut out to be a monk. I'm just glad he didn't choose me."

I sat and listened to the conversations going on around me. I finished my food before feeling really tired again. Heero notice this and he excused him and me from the table. He helped me up the stairs again.

"Heero, I'm sorry I'm such a pain."

"Duo, you not a pain. Why would you think that?"  
"I have caused you nothing but trouble since Sunday."

"Duo no baka. It's not your fault you keep fainting or that you are really tired once the tumour is removed you will be back to your normal self."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I love you and I only want to be nice to you. That's why I'm always helping you. You are the one that makes me complete."

"It's a shame your step father can't see that."

"May be tomorrow he'll find out. Get some rest. I'll come back up soon."

"Oke."

I fell asleep soon after my head hit the pillow.


	23. Chapter 23

Spring cleaning

When I awoke there was defining silence through out the house. Heero was not in the room. I looked at the clock. It was eleven o'clock. I washed and dressed and walked downstairs. Halababa saw me come down the stairs.

"Master Duo. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you. Where is every one?"

"Master Quatre, Mr Barton, Mr Yue, Miss Noin, Miss Yin and miss Hilde are at school, your sisters have gone shopping, Mr Yuki and Mr Shindo are in the library and Mr Seugie is in the living room. Would you like anything to eat sir?"

"A bagel with the usual please. I'll be in the living room." I said smiling at him.

I walked into the living room and found uncle Tohma reading on the couch.

"Duo, my boy, you feeling better?"

"Yes."

"Heero left a letter for you. Over there on the table."

I walked over to the table and took the letter out and read it.

'Koi, you were still asleep this morning so I didn't wake you. I know you need your rest. We are going to my house after school. I live at 6 Maple road. Either meet us at the gate or have Radishi drop you off at the house. I think the second so you don't tire yourself out. I love you, Koneko. See you soon H x'

I smiled and folded the letter and put it in my pocket. Halababa came in with a bagel and chocolate spread and a glass of orange juice. After Halababa had left I sat and ate my breakfast.

"You're just like my younger brother." Tohma said.

"Hum?"

"He loved bagels with chocolate spread. It's really amazing how alike both you and Quatre are to him."

"…Thanks."

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"I'll be going to Heero's house at four. I don't know when we will be back."

"You fathers lawyers will be here tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay thanks uncle Tohma."

I went to the music room and found my guitar. I started to play the songs I knew. I played till I sensed someone watching me. I turned and sound Radishi standing behind me.

"Hey Radishi. I got bored and needed to move. Sorry."

"It's okay. It's almost three thirty. Are you coming to get them?"

"Yeah. We are going over to Heero's today."

"Okay."

When we got to the school I stood against the car. Several people came running to talk to me. Heero saw me and smiled.

"Koi, daijobu desu ka?"

"Hai."

He kissed me on the forehead and smiled at me.

"Hey Duo." Hilde said coming up to us.

"Hey Hil-babe."

"Feeling better?"

"Yep. Where is Qu and Tro-man?"

"They'll be here in a minute. Their getting the last of your homework."

"We here. We better hurry home as well. I hate to see what has been done so far." Trowa said walking up to us. Quatre was talking to Radishi.

"Duo." Quatre said spinning round.

"What?" I asked shocked hearing his tone of voice.

"You haven't eaten since half eleven?"

"Really?"

"We'll get Sakura to make you something when we get home." Heero said.

I nodded knowing I wasn't going to get out of this one even if I tried.

Radishi drove Trowa, Quatre, Yin, Heero and I to Heero and Trowa's house Noin and Hilde followed in Noin's car.

Heero's and Trowa's house was three stories high and seemed really cosy.

"It's not much." Heero said.

"I think it is really nice." Yin exclaimed.

"I agree."

"Me too."

We walked up to the house. Heero hesitated slightly before opening the door.

"Mum. We're home." He called as he walked through the front door.

"We're in the kitchen."

"We have also brought some volunteers."

"Volunteers?"

We walked into the kitchen just as she turned round.

"Oh my."

"Mum the ones you don't know is Yin, Hilde and Noin. We're all willing to work. But Duo hasn't had anything to eat since half eleven."

"I'll whip something up." Sakura said plating her hair before washing her hands.

"Okay Trowa and Hilde can you do the attic? Heero and Yin can you do the living room? Quatre and Noin can you do the dinning room?"

"Sure thing." They said walking out of the room. I was left standing watching them work.

"Duo, have a seat."

"Thank you."

"Tell us about yourself."

"After I was born I was raised by three different families. I live with my cousin Quatre and his twenty nine sisters. My uncle has just died. I love art, music and English. My favourite hobbies are basketball, drawing, writing, playing my guitar and singing. I know six different langues and I work at a dog and cat homeless shelter."

"That's a lot of sisters."

"And a lot to handle."

"Here you go Duo." Sakura aid placing a plate in front of me.

"Smells delicious." I said as I cut a piece of the meat up. "Tastes delicious as well. You are a really good cook Sakura."

"I do what I can." She said shrugging.

"Mum." Trowa called.

"What?"

"What do you want done with your dress making patterns?"

"Girls do you want them?"

"Nope." They replied in unison.

"Don't chuck them out just yet." I said.

"Huh?"

"One of my cousins is a dress maker. Quatre?"

"Yeah Duo?"

"Was Spirit looking for dress designs?"

"Yeah."

"Can we have them to give to her?" I asked Heero's mum.

"Sure honey. Trowa bring them down."

"Okay."

Trowa brought them downstairs and placed them on the table.

"What about your crystal, mum?"

"Crystal?"

"There are three boxes of it in the attic."

"Place them in the cellar next to the water cooler."

"Sure thing."

"Mrs Yuy." Quatre called.

"Yes?"

"What about these photos?"

"Photo's!" Trowa, Heero, Sakura and Catherine called.

"Bring them in."

Quatre came in with three boxes of photos.

"Oh I was making a scrap book out of them. Leave them in the corner over there. Duo, why don't you go see if Heero and Yin need a hand?"

"Sure thing." I said standing. I walked into the living room.

"Whoa." I said staring around me.

"Huh? Oh hey Duo." Yin said looking up. I looked around and saw video and DVD collections galore.

"Those are Odin's and my mums. Mine are upstairs." Heero said seeing me looking at the collection.

"I have seen some of these but it is amazing how many I have not seen. Do you need a hand?"

"Hand me the polish please?"

I handed it to him and started to sort the ornaments out.

"Are you that bored?" Heero asked.

"Yeah. I managed to walk down the stairs and into the living room with no trouble and then to the music room by myself. Radishi came looking for me. It's like having a suicide watch on me. You saw how Quatre reacted when he found out I hadn't eaten in four hours."

"He just worried. We all are koi. I think he thinks he is gong to loss the closest thing he has to a brother."

"I seem to be worrying every one these days." I said as my phone rang. "Hello?"  
"DUO! WERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

I held the phone away from my ear. "Sally I am at Heero's. Radishi dropped us off."

"Us?"

"Quatre, me, Yin, Heero, and Trowa. Hilde and Noin are also here."

"You should be in bed."

"Sally do you know how bored I got staying in bed. I need to be up and about. I'm not use to sitting around doing nothing."

"What are you doing just now?"

"Talking to you and helping out."

"Helping out with what?"

"Cleaning."

"Cleaning? Put Heero on."

I handed the phone to Heero.

"Hello? … Sally calm down. He is not lifting heavy stuff. I have made sure of that… he is admiring Dr Lowe's DVD and video collection…yes Sally. Okay bye." Heero hung up the phone. "God, that was sore. She shouts really loud."

"Yep."

We finished cleaning the living room. Mrs Yuy asked Yin to help Noin and Quatre before sending Heero and I to clean out his room.

"Clean out? My room is tidy."

"I mean sort out your clothes and shoes. Old books you don't read that kind of stuff."

"Okay. Come on Duo."

I followed him up two flights of stairs before he turned to his right. He opened the second door on the left and walked in. I followed him in.


	24. Chapter 24

Friends of Heero and Trowa

His room was covered in posters and pictures of him, Shuichi, Trowa and another teenage boy. I closed the door behind me.

"I hate this." Heero said opening his wardrobe.

"How often does this happen?"

"Every six months." He said pulling out a pair of trousers.

"Our is once a year. Anything we have grown out of or is torn gets binned. I have to hide my baggie jeans. Ruby and Emerald hate them because I put tears in them."

"You 'put' tears in them?"

"Yeah when I have weekends off or it's the summer holidays I go to motocross or skate parks. I like wearing them but Ruby and Emerald have burnt my last six pairs. I wanted to burn the first three but I wanted to keep the other three."

Heero had tried on three pairs of trousers. "They think you should be presentable for the public's eyes."

"Like I give a fuck about the public's point of view for me."

"I noticed that when I first meet you."

I smiled at him.

"What do you think?" he asked after a few minuets. I saw that he was wearing a suite.

"Let your arms hang."

He unfolded his arms and allowed then to hang by his side.

"The sleeves are to short on the jacket."

"Bin the jacket. Anything else?"

"The bow tie isn't really your colour."

"Tell me about it." Heero muttered.

I laughed at this. Heero smiled at me before going back to trying on cloths.

"Hee-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Who's the other guy in the picture?"

"That's Hiroshi Nakano aka Hiro aka Lang."

"So he's coming next week?"

"Hai. And your uncle's cousin."

"My uncle's cousin?"

"The new guy in the band. He's your uncle's younger cousin."

"How old is he?"

"He's two years younger than Lang so he will be…sixteen."

"He is sixteen? And he's in Bad Luck! He must be good."

"Apparently he is but he's obsessed with working. Lang doesn't mid but Shu does. He likes spending time with Eiri.

"Who wouldn't want to spend time with their boyfriends?"

"True. But I don't think they will be boyfriends for long."

"What do you mean?"

"I think Eiri wants to propose to Shu-chan."

"Honto ni?"

"Honto."

"Shu-chan will be over the moon."

"I know. Is that you phone ringing?"

I listened.

"Yeah. Hello?"  
"Duo you have to cover my shift."

"Hey Rach. I'd love to but I can't."

"Why not?"  
"I won't be back to work for about three months."

"How?"

"I have a brain tumour and my doctors say I can't go to school or work for three months."

"Duo, I'm so sorry."

"It's cool. See you later."

"Yeah. Bye."

I saw Heero looking at me.

"Nani?"

"You actually think I'm letting you go to work?"

"No." I said smiling at him.

"Good."

"Ototo-chan, Odin's on his way home." Sakura called.

"Thanks Sakura." Heero called back.

"How do you think Q is holding up?"

"Better than he should be. But we all deal with death in different ways. You cried in your room so Quarter wouldn't see. Trowa comforted Quatre all night."

I lay on Heero's bed and stared up at the ceiling. Heero's head appeared above mine.

"Koi, what are you thinking about?"

"Why I haven't see Tohma till now, why Qu's dad died and why death seems to surround me."

"I don't know koi. I can't answer these questions, demo I do know that I'll be with you for a long time."

"Arigatou Hee-chan."

I pulled him closer and kissed him. There was a knock on the door then the door handle turned.

"Heero Lowe Yue. Open this door." A voice belonging to Odin called.

I sat at Heero's desk and sorted out his paper work. Heero opened the door.

"What is it, father?"

"I just wanted to know what you were up to."

"I'm sorting out my room like I was told to. Duo has been helping me."

"So what's that pile?"

"That pile is the things that don't fit me."

"I see you still haven't gotten rid of those shorts."

"They still fit and they are new."

"Fine. Dinner will be ready soon. Are your friends staying for dinner?"  
"Don't know. Duo?"

"I'll have to ask Quatre. Would you know where he is?"

"Probably with Trowa. His rooms next door."

"Okay, thanks. Excuse me Dr. Lowe." I said walking past him and next door. I knocked on the door. Trowa opened the door.

"Can I speak to Quatre please?"

Trowa opened the door wider. Quatre was sitting on the bed.

"Are we staying for dinner?"

"Think so. Where are Hilde, Noin and Yin?"

"Don't know I'll find them."

"Only if we all agree do we stay for dinner."

"Hai, Hai. Dr. Lowe, have you seen our friends Hilde, Noin and Yin?"

"The two short haired lasses were in the garden last time I saw them. The long haired one was talking to Sakura."

"Thanks. Be back soon with your answer." I said as I started to walk down the stairs.

"Hey Yin. Dr. Lowe would like to know if we're staying for dinner."

"Only if it's alright."

"Of course it's alright Yin-chan." Mrs Lowe said.

"Arigatou Yue-sama."  
"Call me Sey."

"Hai Sey-san."

I walked into the garden.

"Noin, Hil want to stay for dinner?"  
"If they don't mind."

"Apparently they don't."

"Okay."

I walked back to where Odin was waiting.

"They all said they would love to but only if you and Mrs Lowe didn't mind."

"We'd love to have you over for dinner." Odin said smiling at me. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Odin said walking down the stairs.

I walked back into Heero's room and he closed the door.

"I don't like him much." I said.

"You and I both." Heero said smiling softly at me. "Don't tire yourself out."

"I won't. But I think it best if we went home tonight."

"I know Koneko. But it won't be the same without you." He said embracing me.

"The feeling is mutual." I said embracing him back.

"Heero-chan, Duo-chan, Trowa-chan, Quatre-chan. Dinner is ready." Catherine called.

Heero and I walked down the stairs. I missed a step and started to fall. I stopped half way down to the ground.

"Duo, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Heero had caught me by the shoulders.

"Thank you for catching me."

"You're welcome."

We walked in to the dinning room. Dinner was pleasant. After we had finished Heero and Trowa cleared the table, Quatre called Radishi telling him when we'd most likely get home and Noin drove Yin and Hilde home. Heero and Quatre wouldn't allow me to do anything.

"Duo, sit down." Quatre said as I walked past him for the third time.

"Qu, I hardly ever stay still. I know I have a tumour but I haven't tired myself out."

"You should still be taking it easy." Dr Lowe said.

I sighed and sat down. There was knock on the front door. Catherin answered it.

"It's so good to see you again. Come on in. Heero, Trowa come into the living room." She said.

As she walked in she was followed by two teenaged boys one had red hair and brown eyes and the other had green hair and brown eyes. I recognised the taller one as Lang from the photos. So I guessed the other was Suguru.

"Hey Mrs L, long time." Lang said.

"Nice to see you too. Who is this young gentleman?"

"This is Suguru Fujisaka, keyboardist in Bad Luck and our boss's cousin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Suguru said bowing slightly.

"Cathy what did …? Lang!" Trowa said as he walked into the living room. I covered my ears again. "Oh gomen Duo."

I waved a hand at him.

"Hey T. Hey Heero."

"We thought you weren't going to be here till next week."

"We're not meant to but K, our manager was worried about Shu-chan."

"You must be Suguru?" Heero said seeing him.

"Aa."

"Nice to meet you. This is Duo Maxwell and Quatre Rebaber Winner."

"Nice to meet you." I said smiling at them.

"So you're the one Shu-chan told us about." Hiro said.

"Huh?" Heero and I asked confused.

Hiro just smiled at us.

"Nakano-San. K-San is waiting." Suguru said.

"Hai, Hai. You wouldn't happen to know where Shu is staying by any chance."

"Actually we do. Quatre is Radishi coming to pick you up?"

"Not yet."

"Call him and tell him we're brining you home."

"Bikes?" Trowa asked.

"Hai."

"Quatre, ne?" Hiro asked.

I translated for him.

"Yes."

"K-san is worse than Trowa when he's driving."

"Okay."

Heero and Trowa got their bikes while we said bye to their parents and sisters.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay for dinner."

"Thank you for your help. Duo-chan, take it easy."

"Hai Yue-sama. Good bye."

"Bye boys see you soon. See you Monday Duo."

"Hai, Dr. Lowe." I said as Heero handed me a helmet.

Quatre was already on the back of Trowa's bike.

"Tell K to follow us. We'll take you to where Shu is staying. Duo, you ready?"

I climbed on the back and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Ready."

"Trowa?"

"Ready."

"See you later." Heero called to his family before pulling away from the curb.

They followed us all the way to the house. Heero switched his engine off just as Trowa pulled up beside us. Quatre removed his helmet and smiled.

"This is where Shu's staying?" Hiro asked as he stepped out of the car.

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Come on Radishi will be getting worried." Quatre said.

"Don't forget the sisters." I added.

We all walked up the stairs and Quatre opened the door.

"We're home." He called slipping his shoes off.

Radishi walked up and took everyone's coats.

"Your sisters have gone out. Your uncle is talking to Mr Shindo and Mr Yuki. Master Duo, Ran and Yuri called and said they would keep in touch."

"Where is our uncle?"

"In the living room."

"Thanks."

"Would you like drinks?"

"Yes please. Tea for me."

"Hot chocolate."

"Coffee."

"Soda."

"Beer." The older gentleman with blond hair pulled back into a ponytail said. "These two will have a soda as well."

"K-san, I can have beer as well." Hiro said in Japanese to him

"True, but not just now. Leave the drinking for going out."

Quatre walked into the living room.

"Hey Quatre, how was school?" I heard uncle Tohma ask

"It was good. We ran into some people Heero and Trowa knew as well.

The rest of us walked in.

"Lang!" Shuichi screamed as he saw Hiro. I covered my ears. Heero rushed to my side. "Duo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but my ears are a little sensitive just now."

"Sorry Duo." Shuichi said.

"It's okay Shu-chan. You're just excited to see Lang again."

"Duo may be you should go rest." Uncle Tohma suggested.

"No I'll be alright uncle Tohma."

"Uncle?" Hiro and Suguru asked.

"I'm their father's brother. Duo and Quatre are cousins and my nephews."

"Now that you mention it Winner-san does look like you, cousin." Suguru said.

Quatre handed me a glass of water and some pain killers.

"Thanks Qu. Oh, I forgot to tell you the lawyers are coming tomorrow afternoon."

"What time at?"

"Don't know. Uncle Tohma when they coming?"  
"Four. K-kun, why are you here anyway?"

"Shindo-san wasn't answering his emails or phone calls so we came early."

"That would be my fault." Radishi said placing a tray on the table. "The phone has been busy getting things arranged for Friday morning so any numbers the mainframe didn't recognised it didn't answer."

"Is Irai back?" Quatre asked.

"She's sleeping just now. If you want to see him. I can take you to where we've placed him." Radishi said in Arabic.

"Thanks Radishi. I'd like that." Quatre said standing up.

"Qu want me to come with?"

"Only if you want to, but maybe you should rest."

"I'm fine Qu. Besides I'd like to see too."

"Okay."

"We'll be back soon." I said as I stood up.

"Duo-chan, you're speaking Arabic again." Heero said.

"Gomen. I said we'd be back soon."

"Okay but remember what I said."

"Hai."

Radishi lead us to the room where they had placed father's body. Quatre saw it. He placed a hand in his father's hand. The tears started to run down his face

"I can't believe he's gone. I don't even know what to do."

"We'll take it one step at a time Quatre. All of us. You, me, the sisters, and our friends and families. The lawyers will tell us what's going to be giving to whom. But anything else we decide."

"Duo, I miss him." Quatre said turning to face me. I hugged him.

"I know. We all do. Would you like me to get Trowa?"

"Not just yet. I don't want him to see me like this again."

I held him till he stopped crying.

"Better?"

"Yes. Thank you Duo."

"You're welcome. Shall we head back?"

"Yeah."

As we walked back into the room Heero and Trowa looked at us concerned.

"Ca va?" Trowa asked Quatre.

"Com ce com ca."

"You okay?" Heero asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Master Quatre, master Duo there are rooms set up for Mr Nakano, Mr Fujisaka and Mr K." Halababa said.

"Thanks Halababa." I said.

"Would you mind if we stayed tonight? We really don't want to go back there tonight." Heero said.

"It's fine with me. Qu?"

"It's cool with me."

"We have study first tomorrow so we can be a wee bit late."

"Quatre, your sisters want you to take tomorrow off school. And Radishi has already told the school you would not be in tomorrow."

"Okay."

"DUO MAXWELL." Sally screamed I covered my ears.

"Hey Sally." I said.

"DON'T HEY SALLY ME. I GAVE YOU DIRECT ORDERS TO STAY IN BED. WHY DIDN'T YOU?"

"You don't have to shout Sal. You're hurting my ears. And I was feeling a lot better so I got up. How's Wufei?"

"He's awake but not talking. Zechs is just getting through to him, but it will be Friday before you can see him. And what do you mean I'm hurting your ears?"

"They have become sensitive since Monday. Every time I hear loud noises or screams it feels like nails going into my head."

"Hum? Let me have a look at your ears." Sally said pulling out one of her instruments. She looked at my ears. "They seem fine may be it's a side effect."

"May be."

"Did you lift anything heavy?"

"The only heavy thing I lifted was a fork. Quatre and Heero were watching me constantly."

"Good. Now you'll stay home tomorrow and in the house. Or it will be another five months on top of the three months off school before you can race again.

"Fine."

"Duo not arguing. Are you sure you are okay?" Sally asked placing the back of her hand on my forehead.

"I feel fine."

"You have a slight temperature."

"Suguru?" Tohma said looking at him before smiling. "He's asleep."

"Radishi."

"Already on it master Quatre." Radishi said as he picked up Suguru. "I'll show you to your room if you like Mr Nakano."

"Yes please. I am kind of tired."

"We'll show you around tomorrow." Quatre said and Trowa translated.

"Thanks." Hiro said following Radishi out of the room;

"May be Duo should go to bed as well." Sally suggested.

"Fine. See you all in the morning." I said standing up. I took one step and almost fell backwards on to the floor, but I was caught. I looked up and meet Heero's worried face.

"You okay?"

"I guess I just over did it slightly."

"Baka. Come on. I'll walk you up."

I nodded and Heero helped up the stairs.

"Why didn't you listen?"

"I did. If I hadn't I'd have been up in the attic. Besides you kept an eye on me all the time."

"May be I should stay here with you tomorrow."

"I wouldn't mind. But Odin would."

"True, but my bag is back in the house and he's off tomorrow. And I don't want to deal with him. May be I could get Sakura to bring Trowa's and my bag over."

"Sleep now, think later."

Heero smiled at me and held me close.


	25. Chapter 25

Cousins enter

I felt something cold on my forehead. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Sally sitting on the side of the bed.

"Duo?"

"What's wrong with me?"  
"You have a fever. Heero called me at two this morning."

"What time is it now?"

"Twelve. Heero's been pacing the halls since three this morning. He's driving everyone insane."

"Can he come in?"

"Of course. I'll leave you two alone for twenty minutes."

"Thanks."

Sally walked out of the room and closed it once Heero was through.

"Gomen."

"Don't be. I knew this may happen I just thought it would have been a little later." Heero said sitting next to me.

"I'm fine. I think. Hot, tired but relaxed."

"How is everyone?"

"Worried about you but good."

"I take it Trowa and you decided to dog school."

"Too right. I'm not going to leave you when you are ill. And Trowa decided to spend some time with Quatre. Hiro and Suguru are in the pool area. Tohma, Eiri and Shu are in the library. The sisters are in their rooms and Quatre and Trowa are in the music room."

"I want to be up and about. I'm not use to this."

"I know you do but Sally orders are to keep you in bed."

"Really? But I'm bored and the lawyers are coming over today."

"I'll be with you when they come. So will Sally. They won't be here that long they will read the will and then they'll be gone."

"I really wanted to be back on my feet the day. And I wanted to go clubbing on Saturday."

"May be you still can but you have to be careful." Heero said sitting next to me and hugging me. "Sally will be in soon and then I'll have to go get you both some food. As well as for my self. And then I'll tell the others that you are awake."

"You are going to be very busy aren't you?"

"I'm use to it."

I listened for a minute. Heero did the same.

"Who's that screaming?" Heero asked.

"Sounds like female voices but it's not the sister's voices."

"Oh, Kuso. Mum, Sakura and Catherine." Heero said turning white.

"Breath honey."

Heero's colour returned to him.

"What are they doing here?"  
"We'll find out soon. I think." I said shifting slightly.

The door opened and Sally walked in with Heero's family.

"Duo-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"I feel better than I did last night but I have a fever." I said trying not to involve Heero.

"So that's why the school phoned. You were looking after Duo." Catherine said to Heero.

Heero nodded.

"Sorry about keeping your son of school."

"It's not your fault sweetie. Heero looks after those he cares for." Mrs Lowe said. "But I am a bit miffed that you didn't phone us."

"Gomen nasai Haha."

"It's okay. But your cousin is here."

"My cousin? What cousin?"

"He'll be up in a minute. I'm surprised you don't remember him."

"I'm drawing a blank."

Just then a teenaged boy walked in. He had two triangles on each check and he had blue hair. He didn't smile and he wore baggy trousers and a sleeveless t-shirt.

"Heero, this is your cousin Kai. Kai you remember Heero."

"Not really." He said in a Russian accent. "Grandfather wiped most of my memories."

"Nice to meet you." Heero said nodding to him.

"We thought you could show your cousin around while he is here. He and his friend will be staying at the Hilton."

"Kon-san will be away visiting his cousin most of the time."

The front door bell went. Radishi came up a minute later.

"Master Duo, Mr Wulfei's sister and their cousin are here to see him."

"Sally can they see him?"  
"Sure. I'll show them to where he is."

"Thanks."

Sally and Radishi walked out of the room.

"Where's Trowa?" Catherine asked.

"They are in the music room." Heero said.

"Where's that?"

"I'll get some one to show you to them." I said I pressed one of the buttons and Halababa came up.

"Yes master Duo?"

"Can you show Catherine to the music room?"  
"I can but master Quatre and Trowa are preoccupied." Halababa said in Arabic.

"Oh, well knock on the door before you go in so they know that you are going to be coming in."

"Okay." He said in Arabic before turning to Catherine and said "Please follow me."

They exited the room.

Kai turned to face me and Heero. I saw his red eyes and how cold his stare was. I sank further down the bed.

"OH MY GOD! Trowa!" We heard Catherine scream.

"Err… I think she found out." I said trying not to laugh.

"Yep."

"Shall we go see if she needs anything explained?" I asked Heero.

"You're meant to stay in bed."

"I have to be up when the lawyers come and if it makes you feel any better I get someone to carry me."

"I can do that."

"You sure?"

"Yep. Climb on." Heero said as he turned his back to me.

I climbed on to his back and he carried me down the stairs. Kai, Mrs Lowe and Sakura followed us down. When we reached the music room Quatre was really pale and looked as though he was going to faint again.

"Qu-babe, breath." I said.

"Duo, you shouldn't be out of your bed."

"I'm fine honestly. Besides, Heero is making sure I don't walk anywhere."

"So I can see."

"Catherine. Calm down. It's not the end of the world."

"What do you expect me to do when I walk in on my brother making out with his boy friend?"  
"Duo what's all the shouting about? Eiri is trying to work." Shuichi asked entering the room.

"Shindo-kun." Sakura called as she saw him. I covered my ears and almost fell off of Heero's back.

"Sakura-san. When did you get here?"  
"Two days ago. I'm surprised Lang didn't tell you he had seen me."

Heero sat me down on the couch in the music room. I pulled my legs up.


	26. Chapter 26

Disagreement with a cousin

Sally entered the room followed by a boy with long black hair wrapped in a white ribbon. He had golden eyes and what looked like cat teeth and Wufei's sister Gin. When she saw me she ran to me and pulled me up by the front of my shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not my place to tell you. It's Wufei's." I said.

"You said you were looking after him."  
"I am. Sally is our friend and our family doctor. He has the best doctor he can get to deal with his wounds."

"Gin-san calm down. Wufei will pull through this. You know he will. Besides Zechs really cares for him. He has been here for about four days."

"How do you know that Rei? He didn't say a word."

"Remember who my father is."

"Oh yeah sorry."

"It's okay Gin-san. Hey Kai."

"Kon-san why are you here?"

"Wufei is my cousin and he is staying here just now."

"Nice hair." I said as he brought his hair over his shoulder.

"Thanks. Yours is really long as well."

"No for long" I said sighing.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to lose the front of my hair so the doctors can cut into my skull." I said as Heero wrapped his arms round me.

"That's really awful. I don't know what I'd do if I had to cut my hair."

"Ran said the same. Ne Heero?"

"Ne."

"How you feeling now, Duo?" Shuichi asked.

"Better. Sorry I worried you all earlier." I replied

"You can't help being ill."

"I'm hardly ever ill so it's really unusual."

"Yeah you usually end up breaking your bones instead." Sally said.

"We haven't introduced you to the others have we?" Heero asked.

"Nope."

"This is my boyfriend Duo. His cousin Quatre is the one with blond hair, the boy next to him is Trowa my adopted brother, the girl by the piano is Sakura my sister, the girl with orange hair is Catherine, Trowa's sister. This is Shuichi Shindo lead singer of bad Luck. Sally is the family doctor that's my mum Sey Yuy Lowe. And there are others around the house which you'll meet sooner or later. I'm Heero by the way."

"Nice to meet you all. Kai didn't even mention you to any of us."

"Any of us?" I asked

"The team he is in. We beyblade and he's our captain. The others are spending time with their families in Japan and America. I have just seen my clan before coming here."

"Clan?"

"I'm Chinese and I live up in the mountains with my friend's Lee, Mariah and my mother. Lee's grandfather is the head of our clan."

"Wow. Kai's hasn't talked much since he walked into my bedroom."

"He never does. Tyson speaks a lot and it drives Kai insane."

"Duo's the same. But we've got use to it." Quatre said.

I waved a hand at him

"You're not arguing?"

"Nah."

"You're really are okay?"

"Uh huh."

"How about you have some food?"

"Sure."

Quatre rang a bell and Radishi came in.

"Yes master Quatre?"

"Can you get Duo some food?"  
"Sure. What would you like?"

"Some thing small. Quatre small not my small."

"Okay." Radishi said with worry in his voice.

"Why don't we go see Hiro and Suguru?" Shuichi asked.

"They may be a little busy." Trowa said.

"What do you mean?" Shuichi asked.

"Last time I saw them Suguru was sitting on Hiro's lap."

"Nani? You wait till now to tell me!"

"You were preoccupied."

"Are most of you gay?" Catherine asked.

"Think so. I'm gay so is Heero, Trowa and Quatre, Wufei and Zechs so that's most of us. Don't know about Kai or Rei."

"I'm gay." Rei said.

"Hn."

"Kai say's he is as well." Rei and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Kai looked at us both.

"Duo can tell what Heero is saying when he grunts. So he can tell what yours are as well." Trowa said.

"I thought I was the only one that could do that." Rei said.

"I guess it's a rare talent."

"You could say that." Kai said.

"Do you guy's mind if I take Shindo-kun. We need to talk about his next album." Tohma asked coming into the room.

"It's cool with me uncle Tohma." I said before placing my head on my hand.

"May be you should get some more rest." Uncle Tohma suggested.

"If I get any more rest I'll fall into a coma." I said looking at him.

"But you're almost falling asleep there."

"I've been asleep since nine last night. And I have to be awake when the lawyers get here."

"We'll wake you up when it's time."

"No thanks. I really want to be up and about. I really need to get changed." I said trying to stand up but Heero stopped me.

"Are you going to manage to get up the stairs with out falling asleep?"

"Not likely."

"I'll carry you up then." Heero said as he crouched down and I climbed on again. Radishi opened the doors for us and we went up stairs. After I was washed and dressed, Heero helped me down the stairs again. Radishi handed me a plate with some fruit on it. Kai and Rei were having a conversation in Chinese and Catherine was still trying to get over the shock of finding out Trowa was gay. Radishi entered at four.

"Master Quatre, Master Duo the Lawyers are here."

"Thanks Radishi." Quatre said standing up.

"They are meeting in the living room and they said they will wait a few minutes till every one is seated and settled."

Heero lifted me up again and followed Radishi into the living room. Mrs Lowe and Sakura sat with Trowa, Kai and Rei. Catherine had gone exploring the house.

The lawyers were in black suites and each carried a brief case. There were three lawyers. The first had blond hair and brown eyes, the second had thick black hair and blue eyes and the third had brown hair and green eyes.

Heero sat on the couch and let me sit on his knee.

"Before we start we are very sorry for your loss. Your father was one of our friends and he will be dearly missed."

The second lawyer took out a thick booklet.

"This is your father's will. He has laid down what he wants to happen to everything he owns."

The third took the file and opened it.

"In event of my death I leave the following to my children and the children of my dear brother Samual.

To Quatre, Duo and Irai I leave the house. Till the boys are old enough to live in their own houses. And Irai will be left the house when they decide to leave.

To my girls all my belongings and their gifts, they can chose what to do with them to their own discretion.

The money in bank account 34-75-99 will be divided up between all thirty one children.

The money in bank account 54-39-82 will be divided up between those who have served us through out the course of our duration in the house.

The money in bank account 65-91-83 will be given to Duo; this is his mothers and father's bank account. Also if and when Duo decides to move out his parent' house will be handed to him by Ruby. Ruby knows where the house is and has been looking after if for Duo.

Ruby has full duration of the summer house in Paris.

Emerald has full duration of the summer house in Herford

Topaz has full duration of the house in New York.

Miko has full duration of the house in California.

Hirohito has full duration of the house in Florida.

Hiroha and Tian have full duration of the house in Egypt.

Wendy and Star-fire have full duration of the house in Bern dorm.

May and April have full duration of the house in Australia.

Emma has full duration of the house in Salem

Carol has full duration of the house in Prague

Sang has full duration of the house in Ireland.

Sophie and Sakura have full duration of the house in Norway

Kama and Kara have full duration of the house in Russia.

Michelle has full duration of the house in China.

Jasmine has full duration of the house in Cyprus.

Rose has full duration of the house in Greece.

Spirit and Donna have full duration of the house in Denmark.

Hama has full duration of the house in Cleveland.

Magenta has full duration of the house in Texas

Youroshi and Saffron have full duration of the house in the south of France and to Kagome I leave the house in Italy.

The company will be run by all twenty nine girls till Quatre and Duo are of the age of twenty one. When they will both take over.

To my brother Tohma I leave him my favourite collection. Tohma you know what I mean.

I wish I got to see you all grow in to fine women and fine young gentlemen. Sorry I could not do more for you. Stay close to the ones you love and pass my love on to my grandchildren."

I was clinging to Heero's shirt as tears rolled down my face. Not only had I lost my real parent's but my substitute father as well. Quatre was trying to be strong but finding it difficult. The lawyers once again said how sorry they were before leaving.

"The funeral will be held tomorrow at ten." Tohma said before walking out of the room. Heero carried me back into the music room and Quatre followed. When Trowa saw Quatre enter he hugged him. Quatre burst into tears and Trowa held him close.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked.

"Quatre's father, my uncle past away Sunday and the lawyers have just told us what has been left to us all. Even though Quatre is the youngest of the siblings he is the only male and has a lot to live up to. His father has named us both as the soul heirs to his company and it just too much for him to handle." I said quietly.

Rei hugged me. "I know how hard it can be. My father past away when I was three. Lee's family helped my mother and me out. So Lee is like a brother to me." Rei said and smile sadly.

I nodded and smiled at him. We heard a cry.

"NOT YOU TWO AS WELL!"

"I take it Catherine has found Suguru and Hiro then." Trowa said. "May be we should go rescue them?"

"Hiro can handle himself and besides he knows how to handle Catherine." Heero said stroking my hair.

Kai was sitting with his eyes shut and his hands behind his head. Mrs Lowe was talking to Sakura and Rei was admiring the instruments. He came to one and stopped.

"This is beautiful." Rei said admiring it.

"It was my mothers. She left it to me." Quatre said looking up to see what Rei was admiring.

"Do you play it?"

"Yes. But when I play half the tune is missing."

"What do you mean?"  
"The tune my sisters taught me is meant to be a duet. Violin and flute. I can play the violin but no one has ever been able to play the flute. No in this family anyway."

"Ne, Trowa?" Heero said

"Nani?"

"Why don't you play the flute, while Quatre plays the violin?"

"…I …I guess I could. But only if it's alright with you Quatre."

"I'd like that." Quatre said smiling slightly. He took the violin out of the cabinet and Trowa too the flute. Quatre started off the tune. Trowa joined in and closed his eyes. We all sat in awe at them play. Soon the sisters started to come in. Hiro and Suguru came in with Catherine stunned and Eiri, Shuichi and Tohma came in just before the end of the song. Kai's eyes had remained shutting through out the song. Rei had wiped away tears from his eyes. As they finished we all heard movement coming down the stairs. I looked up and saw Wufei and Zechs coming down the stairs. Wufei saw Quatre holding the violin and smiled at him. Wufei walked over to one of the couches and sat down with Zechs by his side all the time.

"That was lovely, Quatre." Wufei said smiling at him.

"Thank you Wufei. But half of the complement has to go to Trowa as well; with out him playing the flute it would not have been complete."

The sisters all hugged him and said how proud they were of him before they left the room. Quatre placed the violin back in the cabinet before sitting down again.

"Quatre-kun." Shuichi said

"Yes Shuichi?"

"That was amazing."

"Thank you."

"Trowa, we never knew you were so talented." Hiro said.

"Thanks."

Kai opened his eyes. "Better than most music I have heard."

I looked at him. "How can you say that?"

"Quite easily."

"Do you know how much heart and passion went into that? Quatre never plays that tune for anyone. You should be honoured that you heard it."

"Why should I? I don't even know him."

I was fuming. I could feel the blood running through my veins. "You're bloody annoying human being." I said standing up and storming out of the room. I heard Heero coming after me. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Duo, are you okay?"

I shock my head.

"What's wrong?"

"Even though he is you're cousin I hate how he just dismissed Quatre's favourite song and Quatre's playing." I said as tears fell down my face again.

"Duo, shh. Calm down. You're going to end up back in bed ill again. I'm sure Kai didn't mean it."

"Don't be to sure Heero." Kai said as he walked past us. Rei was running after him.

"Sorry about this." Rei said as he passed us.

I stared at Kai. I really wanted him to suffer. My temperature was rising and I couldn't calm down. Heero saw this and took me up stairs.

"You are going to stay here for now. I'll speak to Kai tonight. And I'll be over tomorrow. I may not be here for the funeral due to my mum wanting me to go to school and all that but I will be over after school."

I clung to him and cried myself to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Cousins friends and a hidden secret

I was awake by half seven. I couldn't sleep any longer. I got washed and dressed and went down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fridge. I walked into the living room and almost walked straight back out again.  
"Duo! Wait!" Rei said standing up.

"Why?"  
"Because Kai has something to say."

"Well?"

Kai stared me straight in the eye. "Sorry for what I said yesterday."

"It's not me you should be saying sorry to."

"I've already apologised to Quatre."

"When?"

"About ten minutes ago, Duo." I heard Quatre say from behind me.

"Glad to hear it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get something else to eat."

"Duo take it easy today." I heard another voice say. I turned round and saw Heero standing there. I flung my arms round him.

"I hope you don't mind Duo, but Trowa and I are coming to the funeral as well."

"I don't mind at all."

Kai grunted and closed his eyes again. Rei shock his head and Quatre placed a tray on the table. Trowa set about making the tea for us all. Heero sat down and pulled me on to his lap. Quatre noticed something about Rei and asked to speak to him for a minute. Rei nodded and walked out. The room was dead. Heero stroked my hair and Trowa sipped his tea. Kai just sat listening to the quietness.

"How do you know?" we heard Rei ask. I stood up and went out side. Quatre was having difficulty explaining how he knew something.

"Quatre need a hand?"

"Please. You can explain it better than I can."

I closed the door. "To put it simply. Quatre can pick up on emotions. He's an empath. It has happens all the time around here. I take it he found out about you and a certain some one."

"Only about how I feel about him."

"He really is blind. Give him time."

"I've given him three years already."

"Good god. Really?"  
Rei nodded.

"While we are gone would you like to go out shopping?" Quatre asked.

"Sure. But we don't know our way around London."

"I'll have Fiona show you around." Quatre said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Fiona is a friend from school and she needs a day off. I'll phone her just now." Quatre said as he walked down the hall.

We walked back into the room and I sat down on Heero's lap again. After about ten minutes Quatre came in.

"She says she would love to show you around. It's not often she gets to show boys around London."

"Hn. What's this abut Kon?"  
"We're going shopping. And before you argue you need to buy a few things as well."

"And? I can get them any time."

"Try being a normal teenager for once."

"What do you mean normal? I am normal. At least I don't have a meter and a half braid."

"Hey." Rei and I said in unison.

"What it's the truth?"

"And this from the guy that has triangles on his face and two tone hair." I said glaring at him. He glared back.

"Don't start you two." Quatre said.

"Master Quatre? Fiona is here."

"Thanks Radishi. Show her in."

Radishi allowed a red haired girl with blue eyes enter the room.

"Quatre." She said and flung her arms round him

"Hey Fiona."

"What would you like me to do?"

"We would like you to show Kai and Rei round London today."

"Rei? Kai?"  
"Rei is the one with black hair and Kai is the one with two coloured hair. They are here visiting their cousins and their cousins have to attended a meeting today so they can't take them. Can you?"

"Sure thing. But that one better cheer up or I'll loss him purposely."

"I'll keep him in check." Rei said.

"You'll do no such thing Kon."

"Kai. Damare."

"Iie."

"Hai."

"Iie."

"Hai or I'll show that picture."

"W…What picture?"

"That's for me to know and you not to find out."

"Fine. But you owe me majorly."

"Sourpuss."

"I heard that."

"You were meant to. Now shut up." Rei said turning to him and almost hitting him on the nose.

Rei and Kai followed Fiona out of the house. And Radishi pulled up in a car and the sisters, Trowa, Quatre, Heero and I climbed in.

When we got back to the house it was deadly silent. Heero and Trowa stayed beside Quatre and me. Radishi had assigned people to each of us. Hiro, Suguru, Shuichi and Eiri had stayed in the house during the funeral.

We sat in the living room while the sisters went to their rooms. The front door bell rang.

"Master Quatre? Mr Hiwatari and Mr Kon."

"Show them in."

Rei and Kai walked in.

"I thought you said he has to by stuff." Trowa said when he saw that Kai had his hands behind is head.

"He did. Here you go Kai." Rei said handing him a bag.

"Hn." Kai said taking the bag and flopping down on a chair.

"I know you could have phoned one of your grandfather's men to carry them but it's only a few bags.

Kai closed his eyes and his phone rang. "Da?"

We looked at each other confused.

"Kai is half Russian half Japanese. He was brought up in Russia." Rei explained.

"Shit. Rei?"

"Nani?"  
"Johnny and Robert are in town and they want to meet up with us."

"I'm not going any where near Johnny. You can go visit them your self."

"Hn."

"You go if you want but I'm not going."

"Hn."

"No Kai. I'm staying away from him and no I won't tell you what happened last time me meet up with them."

Kai glared at him and Rei glared back. The door opened.

"Heero-chan what's the shouting about?" Shuichi asked coming into the room rubbing his eyes.

"A disagreement."

"Are we still going out tomorrow night?"

"Don't know. You would have to ask Quatre and see if he is up to it. And Duo."

"I'm up for it." I said as I opened my eyes,

"I thought you were asleep."

"How can I sleep with those two shouting?"

"Good point."

Rei's phone went off.

"Moshi, moshi?" Rei said before turning white. "Don't call me that! ... I'm not your kitten." Rei said before hanging up on the person. "Quatre which way to your gardens" Quatre pointed behind him to the French windows. "Thanks." Rei said before walking out of them and into the gardens. Wufei went to follow him.

"Leave him be. He needs to burn off some steam." Kai said.

"How can you just sit there while your friends distraught?" I asked glaring at him.

"Hn."

"Don't 'Hn' me."

"Hn."

I stood up and walked towards him. I was halfway towards him when everything went black.

"Duo? Duo, please wake up." Heero said.

"I'm up." I whispered.

"Duo, what was that?" he asked.

I opened my eyes. "I said 'I'm up'"

"You gave us a fright. How you feeling?"

"Sore." I said rubbing my head as I sat up. I saw some new faces. "How long have I been out?"

"About ten minutes."

I saw that Rei still wasn't back. Heero handed me a glass of water.

"Thanks."

"Duo?" Quatre asked.

"I'm alright Qu."

Rei entered the room before backing back of the room.

"Rei." One of the boys said jumping to his feet. Rei backed out into the garden before jumping up. He landed at the top of the nearest tree before he jumped again this time landing on the roof of the house.

"Why does he always do that?" the boy asked.

"Johnny, sit down."

"But, Robert …"

"No buts' sit down. Sorry about this." The boy Johnny had addressed as Robert said to Quatre. Wulfei looked at Johnny and then out into the garden.

"Wufei, what's wrong?" Zechs asked.

"I'll be back in a minute I need to speak to Rei." Wufei said as he stood and walked out in to the garden. He closed the door.

"Who is he?" Johnny asked.

"Rei's cousin." I said simply.

"So why is Kai here?"

"Hn."

"He's Heero's cousin."

"Who are you?"

"Duo."

"Duo who?"

"Duo Maxwell."

"You're strange."

"You're one to talk."

Robert giggled at this. Wufei walked back in and sat on Zechs lap.

"What's wrong, Wufei?" Zechs asked.

"Him." Wufei said in Chinese looking at Johnny.

"Duo, what did he say?"

"Him."

"Oh okay. Why him?"

"Because of what he did to Rei."

Kai's opened at this. He looked at Johnny. "What did you do to Rei?"

"Kitty wanted to play." Johnny said smiling wildly.

"I doubt that very much. Wulfei where is he?"

"On th roof of the house."

"Thanks." Kai said getting up and went to the garden. He jumped to the third branch of the tree and started to climb.

"I can't believe you did that Johnny." The boy with green hair said.

"Kitty could have stopped it any time he wanted, but he kept screaming something. Yam … yamete… Kud … kudasai. I think."

I stood up and slapped Johnny.

"What was that for?" he screaming at me.

"He was telling you to stop." I said as the anger grew in me.

"Koneko, calm down." Heero said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You sick bastered." I said wanting to kill him.

"Duo!" Heero said sharply.

"What?"

"Come on you need to cool off." Heero said grabbing me round the waist and directing me through the French windows and into the garden.

"That bastered. How could he do that?"

"Kitten calm down. The others will sort him out."

I turned to face Heero and burst into tears. Heero wrapped me in his arms.

"Babe, it's alright."

We stayed like that till we heard shouting.

"REI IS ONE OF OUR FRIENDS HOW COULD YOU?"

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD MORE SENSE THAN TO TRY THAT."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE FRIENDS WITH YOU. NO WONDER REI LOOKED SCARED."

"Do you think we should help out?" Heero asked.

"He can look after him self."

"DUO. GET IN THIS HOUSE NOW." Sally shouted.

"Great. Now I'm in trouble." I muttered walking back into the house.

"What the hell do you think your doing? You have surgery on Monday. You could catch a cold."

"Sally. I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air."

"If you're going out tomorrow you better take it easy till then."

"Yes Sally." I said as Rei came in with Kai following him. Rei hugged me.

"Arigatou Duo-kun."

"You're welcome Rei."

Johnny sat sulking. Rei sat down next to his cousin and smiled at him.

"I'm okay Wufei." Rei said in Chinese.

"You don't look it. How you can stand to be in the same room as him I'll never know." Wufei replied.

Rei shrugged and I smiled at them.

"Duo-chan? So are we going out tomorrow night?"

"Hang on I'll ask Quatre. Qu are you up for going to tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. But I don't want that guy along if he's like that."

"Okay. I'll tell the others. Shu we are up for it. But…"

"Not that guy?"

"Hai."

"You lot are so lucky he can't understand you." Robert said.

"We never thought he would be like this." The blond haired man said.

"I still don't know your two names." I said looking at him and the green haired man.

"I'm Oliver also known as Olly. This is Enrique."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

"Duo-Kun." Hiro said walking into the room.

"Hai."

"The big man wanted to tell you that dinner is ready."

"I'll tell the others thanks."

"No problem."

"Where's Suguru?"

"Off some where with your uncle."

"If you would like to stay for dinner it is ready." I said turning to the others.

"Thank you for the offer but I think it best we left. Rei we're sorry about Johnny."

"It's fine Robert. Just keep him at a distance for about three months."

"Will do. See you when you're back in Japan."

"Sure thing." Rei said before shaking hands with Robert.

Oliver hugged him as did Enrique. Johnny was being pulled out of the room by Robert. The rest of us walked into the dinning room. Rei and Kai said very little during dinner. Heero kept an eye on me and Quatre sat playing with his food.

"Qu, you have to eat."

"I know but what is there for me to do in this world?"

"You have your boyfriend to live for and your sisters and I would be traumatised if you died. Believe it or not you are the one person that holds this family together. With out you I would be a crazy mixed up homeless boy."

"Duo…"

"Qu, it's the truth."

"Okay, I'll eat."

"Good." I said smiling at him.

By the time we were finished everyone was falling asleep.

"Why don't you two stay the night?" Quatre suggested to Kai and Rei.

"It wouldn't be right. We are intruding on you."

"Nonsense. There are more than enough rooms to accommodate for all of us."

"Well if you don't mind."

"We don't. Would you like a twin room or a room to your self?"

"Kai?"

"Not bothered. But I think a twin."

"Okay."

Quatre got Radishi to make a twin room up. I sat staring out at the night sky.

"Duo, come on you have to be rested for tomorrow."

"It's not like I'm going to be doing a lot tomorrow but sure."


	28. Chapter 28

Clubbing again

When I woke on Saturday I was wrapped in Heero's arms. I cuddled closer to him.

"Morning Kitten."

"Morning Heero."

He wrapped his arms round my waist and pulled me closer. There was a knock on the door. I pulled on a dressing gown and answered the door. Quatre stood there.

"Good morning."

"Hi. It's half nine. We were wondering if you were getting up soon."

"Sure. We'll be down soon."

I closed the door and walked over to the bed. Heero was lying with his eyes shut.

"Heero, babe, time to get up."

"No chance. If I get up then we won't be alone."

"But we are alone."

"No I mean. Us alone no one annoying us."

"In this house it's not likely to happen." I said smiling. I turned round and ended up on the bed with Heero holding me tightly around my waist.

"No use. I want you."

I smiled and kissed him.

As I dried my hair I could see Heero watching me.

"I'm going to have to go home today. Remember what you said."

"Yep. And I'm going to keep to it. I'll have Quatre ready for going out. You have Trowa ready?"

"Sure thing. We're going to have to take Kai and Rei as well."

"I know."

Heero wrapped his arms round me and I turned to face him. "I'll see you there?"

"Of course you will I wouldn't miss seeing you for the world." I said smiling before kissing him. There was a knock on the door.

"Duo, Heero. Your cousins are wanting to speak to you." We heard Rei say.

I picked up my brush and a bobble. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and started to brush it as I walked out of the door.

"Hey Rei. How are you?"

"Been better. I woke up having nightmares last night."

"It's expected. Which cousin wants to speak to me?"

"Quatre."

"Okay thanks."

"Kai's in the garden."

"Hn. See you later, Duo." He said as he kissed my forehead. He walked down the stairs and Rei sighed.

"Rei?"

"It's nothing Duo."

"You wish he would notice you ne?"

"Ne."

"Come clubbing with us tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll help you with an out fit. I'm helping Quatre as well. I don't know if Wulfei will be coming though."

"I know. As long as you don't mind me tagging along."

"No the more the merrier."

We walked down the stairs to see Quatre walking past us. I grabbed his wrist and he turned and looked at me. I saw tears in his eyes. I hugged him and held him while he cried. Trowa walked up and took him in his arms. Rei and I left them to talk.

"Who was the guy that came in yesterday while Oliver and the others were here?"

"The first was Shuichi Shindo. Up coming singer in Japan. The other was Hiro, Shuichi's best friend. He is in the same group as him. You have yet to meet Suguru. That's my uncle's cousin and Hiro's crush. I think they are going to get together soon as well."

"Playing match maker?"

"Might as well while I can."

"What do you mean?"

"I have surgery on Monday and Sally will be watching me constantly while I'm recovering. Meaning I won't be able to go out at all for three months."

"The others had to tie me down after I broke my leg because I was constantly going everywhere and walking on it."

"Quatre was the same with me. I wouldn't let them heal properly. Sally threatened to cut my hair if I didn't use my crutches."

Rei laughed and smiled. We walked into the pool area and I sat on one of the lounges.

"Do you think he'll notice me?"

"If he doesn't he's a fool."

"Who's a fool?" a voice from behind us asked making us both jump.

"No one. We were having a privet conversation." I said seeing Kai standing behind us.

"Hn."

Heero looked at me apologetically. I smiled at him before kissing him.

"Get a room."

"What's wrong, Kai? You don't like other guys kissing?"

"I don't mind it just as long as it's not in front of me."

"Rei, are you okay?" I asked seeing something change in his eyes.

"Um…yeah." Rei said turning away slightly.

"Baka." Kai said before sitting on one of the chairs.

Rei looked as though he was going to cry. I looked at Heero and he nodded.

"Rei, come with me for a sec." I said turning to face him. He looked confused. I took his hand and walked into the music room. I closed the door and sat him down.

"You think he doesn't like you ne?"

Rei nodded. "He's my best friend. I don't want to lose the friend ship we have when he finds out what I feel for him."

"Rei, I met Heero at nine on a Monday morning and by five we were going out. Quatre and Trowa took a month to get together."

"I've known him for about three years. I have been apart from him for about a year and a half. When I was away from him I felt like my whole world was empty. Then six months ago we were reunited in Japan with the rest of our team mates. Tyson and Max had gotten together in the year and a half that we were apart. Kai instantly sat down ground rules for everyone. He and I share one room in the dojo and Tyson and Max share the other. I would wake up to find Kai having nightmares. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't dare in case I went too far."

"May be you need to make him jealous?"

"He's not the jealous type. Sure I have been close to leaving my feeling behind but when I'm with others it's not the same. I feel safe with him and not alone. You saw how I was with Johnny. Kai helped me."

"How?"

"He's my best friend so he let me cry on his shoulder and he held me."

"Making you feel that it was right to be with him."

"Yes. But he'll never accept me. He was always friendlier with Tala. One of his Russian friends."

"May be he doesn't know how he truly feels. But I can make you irresistible tonight."

"Thanks Duo."

"You're welcome."

There was a knock on the door. I opened it. Kai was standing there.

"What?"

"I'm looking for Rei."

"Rei."

"I heard. Yes Kai?"

"I'm heading back to the hotel. Are you coming?"

"No, I need to speak to Wufei. I'll see you at the club tonight."

"Club?"

"The black Rose. Ask Heero where it is. We're meeting him and Trowa there."

"Fine. Later." Kai said turning away.

"We better get started. I know what clothes but hair I'm thinking braided or ponytail."

"Maybe but we'll have to try it out."

"Did you buy anything yesterday that you can think that might be use full?"

"I'll have to look but we can try a few different ideas."

"Duo?"

"Hai Heero?"

"I need to head. My mum wants to see us before we go out tonight."

"Okay I'll see you there. Say eight."

"Okay." He said before kissing me. "See you later."

I nodded and he walked out of the house with Trowa following behind him. I saw Quatre in the living room.

"Qu? Are you coming tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. We need to hep Rei as well."

"Rei you're Duo's height and build so you can wear some of his clothes. I can lend you a few things as well. Wulfei want to help?"

"With what?"

"Getting your cousin ready for tonight?"

"Sure thing. Did I leave those clothes here from last Saturday?"

"Yeah. They're in the wardrobe. Radishi told Yana to put them there after they were washed. And ironed."

"Thanks Quatre."

"No problem."

We went to my room and I pulled out three pairs of trousers three tops, three shirts and three mesh tops. I mixed till I found on that I liked and that would suit Rei. I laid them out in front of him and he looked worried.

"Trust him, Rei. He knows what he's talking about. He organises my outfits when I go clubbing." Quatre said smiling.

"I do. But isn't this top revealing."

"Not really. Try it on. The bathroom is through that door."

"Thanks." Rei said picking up the out fit and walked into the bathroom.

"Now for you Qu." I said. I walked to his room and pulled a couple of things out of his wardrobe. I took them back to my room and mixed them up. Quatre agreed with the outfit. He was about to go to his room when the bathroom door opened. Rei stood there in a pair of tight fitting black trousers, a red mesh top with a black cat embroidered onto the back of it. He pulled on a black sleeveless long leather coat. Wufei whistled.

"Hot." Quatre said.

"R…Really?" Rei asked blushing slightly.

"Really. But I think the hair needs changed. I'll get started on that while you get ready Quatre."

"Thanks Duo."

I told Rei to sit down and I tried several different styles before settling on a plate. Quatre came out of the bathroom wearing black leather trouser, a white tank top on. I smiled at him and Wufei left to get ready. I rummaged in my closet again and found the out fit that I wanted to wear. I pulled on my tight leather trousers, a black mesh top that had a pair of beaten bat wings on the back of it. I rummaged around in one of my draws and found black nail polish, red nail polish, white nail polish and blue nail polish. I painted Rei's red and Quatre's white. I painted my own black except from the tips which I painted white. Wufei came in wearing a pair of black jeans and a deep blue mesh top. I chucked him the blue nail polish and he done his nails. There was a knock on the door. I answered it. I found Shuichi standing there.

"Need help getting ready?"

"Yes please."

"Sure thing. Qu?"

"On it Duo." Quatre said mixing the out fits that were on the bed. He finally came up with one and he handed it to Shuichi. He took it and got changed. I rummaged in my jewellery box and found my earring. I put it in my ear and tightened it.

"When did you get that done?" Rei asked.

"I must have been about thirteen. I only wear it when I'm not working or riding."  
"Riding?"

"Motocross riding."

"Oh, fun?"

"Very."

"I've never done that."

"Why?"

"I don't like bike's much."

"Each to their own." I said before looking for my boots.

"Duo, your boots are at the back of your closet."

"Thanks, Qu."

Shuichi came in wearing a pair of black trousers and a green mesh top I painted his nails black before going to see if the others were ready. There were two trips needed. So I told them to go ahead. Once they were away the others came down. Radishi drove us to the club. I saw the others waiting on us. I walked up to them first. Heero smiled when he saw me and pulled me close. I turned round in time to see Trowa's face when he saw Quatre. I started to giggle slightly. Wufei wrapped his arms round Zechs and pulled him close. Eiri saw Shuichi and dropped his death stick. Rei stood there looking uncomfortable but I pulled him up to us.

"Ready?" I whispered into his ear.

"Yes."

I smiled at him and we walked into the club. Heero and I danced three dances before I got Rei up to dance. As soon as we were on the dance floor Rei started to get hit on by both males and females.

"See I told you."

"I know but not the one I want."

"I know."

Quatre joined us soon and soon we were trying to get Heero, Trowa and Kai to notice us. Trowa and Heero couldn't keep their eyes off of Quatre or me but Kai was looking really bored. Soon Rei was dancing with another guy. Heero and Trowa started to dance with Quatre and me when we heard a yelp. I looked up and saw Rei backed into a corner. He looked really scared. After a minute he seemed to change. His eyes where smaller and almost cat like. Kai saw this and walked over to Rei. He seemed to say something to him. Rei turned to him and almost swung at him. Kai placed a hand on Rei's shoulder and glared at him. Rei stopped and seemed to snap out of what he was in. Kai shock his head when Rei asked a question. Rei looked sad almost remorse. Kai patted him on the shoulder and walked back to the others. I ran up to Rei.

"Rei, Daijobu desu ka?"

Rei shock his head. I pulled him into the bathroom and tried to reassure him.

"You saw what he did. He isn't even interested in me."

"Rei may be he's in the same boat. Not wanting to ruin your friendship."

"But he should have taken the hints by know."

"There you are my little kitten." A familiar voice said before an arm snaked its way round my waist.

I turned and saw Solo.

"This one never takes hints either." I said to Rei in Japanese before hitting Solo in the face. He released me and held his nose.

"You bastered you broke my nose."

"Serves you right. I'm taken or haven't you got enough beatings off of my boyfriend and my family?" I said before turning back to Rei.

"Ex?"

"Yeah. Shall we join the others?"

"Sure."

Rei and I walked out of the bathroom and joined the others.

"What took you so long? I was getting worried." Heero asked snaking his arm round me.

"A certain person was causing trouble again so I broke his nose." I said smiling.

"He never learns does he?"

"Duo!" I heard a female voice all. I looked up and saw Hilde and Yin.

"Hilde, Yin. How are you?"

"Good." Hilde said. Yin hugged Wufei and smiled at him.

"I'm good Yin. Sorry if I made you worry."

"Zem, zem. Who are these two?"

"The one with long hair is my cousin Rei and the one with two-toned hair is Kai his friend and Heero's cousin."

"Konban wa." Rei said smiling at Hilde and Yin.

"What does that mean Duo?" Hilde asked.

"It means good evening."

"Oh, thanks."

"Rei, Kai. This is Hilde my best female friend and Yin Wufei's best friend."

Hilde smiled at them both. Rei smiled at her Kai looked at her and looked away.

"Bunch a laughs this one is." Hilde said looking at Kai.

I giggled at this and smiled. Poison came on. I grabbed Rei's hand and dragged him on to the dance floor.

"Won't Heero mind?"

"I think he's enjoying the view just now but he will join us in a minute."

Sure enough Heero came over a few minute's later with Hilde.

"It didn't seem right to leave Rei to dance with strangers besides my dance partner isn't here. Don't worry handsome. I'm taken. Besides I don't go for guys, and I can tell you don't go for girls."

Rei looked stunned.

"With Duo as your friend it's easy to see who else is gay. But also Yin and I have been here for twenty minutes before we approached you guys."

I laughed and smiled at Rei. "Her girlfriend isn't here just now but may be you'll see her later. Hilde knows when to help friends out."

Rei smiled and started to dance with Hilde. Heero and I danced really close for three songs before we all sat down. Rei and Hilde became really good friends in a very short time. Kai didn't seem to be very happy with Rei or anyone. I started to get tired and mentioned this to Heero.

"We better get you home. Or Sally will kill me."

We all went back to Quatre and my house. Yin and Hilde joined us. When we arrived at the house Noin was waiting for us. Hilde jumped into her arms.

"Hey cutie. Sorry I didn't get to the club."

"It's alright, Noin." Hilde said smiling at her.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Noin. Rei this is Noin, Hilde's girlfriend."

"Are none of your friends straight?" Kai asked leaning against the wall.

"Yin is straight and most of the girls and boys at school are."

"Damare."

"Iie. Heero, I'm heading up to bed. Your cousin is giving me a bigger headache." I said before kissing him and heading up the stairs. "Night all."

I walked into my room and closed the door. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Relaxing day

I felt warm arms wrapped round me when I woke up. I turned and saw Heero sleeping. He started to stir. I kissed him and held him close.

"Morning Kitten."

"Morning Heero."

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want to do today?"

"Anything. Just relax. Or Sally will kill me."

"How about we sit watching movies the day?"

"Sounds good."

After we got dressed there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Duo."

"Come in Rei."

The door opened. Rei walked in and closed the door behind him.

"What's up?"

"Kai. He's driving me insane."

"How about you join us?" Heero asked coming out drying his hair.

"What you doing?"

"Going down stairs and watching movies."  
"Sounds good."

All three of us walked down the stairs and into the movie room. Rei picked up the first DVD that came to hand. He read the title. "Interview with a vampire."

"I like dark, horror and vampire movies." I said.

"It looks really good can we watch it?"

"Sure thing." I said taking it off of him and placing it in the DVD machine and pressed play.

We sat watching the movie Rei was glued to the screen when it was finished Rei's eye's lit up.

"That was brilliant."

"There is a sequel. Want to watch it?"

"Sure."

We watched the queen of the dammed.

"I don't like that one as much."

"I know. I was the same."

"DUO!"

"Who is calling you?"

"DUO!"

"Sounds like Kagome."

"DUO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I stood up and stuck my head round the door frame.

"What is it?"

"There you are. Sally was looking for you."

"If you see here tell her I'm in here."

"Sure."

I walked in and closed the door. Rei was looking at the other DVD's he stopped at the most haunted DVD's. "Are these good?"

"Yeah. I love watching them though I have to watch them by myself every time I watch them. Quatre doesn't like watching them and the sisters are easily scared."

"Can I watch one of them?"

"Sure."

I placed the first DVD of the first series in the DVD machine and sat back down next to Heero. We watched about three before we interrupted by Halababa.

"Master Duo, lunch is ready."

"Thank you Halababa."

After we finished our lunch we went to back and watched more of Most haunted.

"I'm not to keen on that man." Rei said as an old man appeared on screen.

"Who? Derek Acorah?"

"Aa."

"He's a fake. I prefer David Wells and Gordon smith. They are better mediums."

There was a knock. I paused the DVD.

"Come in." I called.

"Duo, what did I say?" Sally asked walking into the room.

"I'm relaxing. I have been for the past six hours."

"But didn't I say no alcohol?"

"I didn't have any alcohol. Geez, why would I have alcohol when you said I had surgery on Tuesday."

"You had alcohol last time I told you not to."

"I wasn't going into surgery then."

"What you watching?"

"Most haunted."

"Again?"

"I haven't seen them." Rei said smiling at her.

"You chose the DVD?"

"Aa. Gomen."

"Zem, zem."

"You know Japanese?"

"Yep. Live there once. I have to go. Some one to meet. I'll be back tomorrow to take you to the hospital Duo."

"Fine."

The door closed again and we continued to watch the DVD's there was a knock on the door about four. I opened the door and came face to face with Kai.

"Rei, it's for you." I said sitting down again. Rei looked up and saw Kai.

"Nani?"

"I have to go see Tala. I'll be with him for a while."

"Oke." Rei said trying to hide his sorrow.

"Don't forget we're leaving in two days time."

"Aa."

Kai left the room and the house without another word.

"Rei?"

"I'm okay Duo."

"Tala? Friend?"

"Aa… may be more."

"I don't think so. He always makes sure whatever he does is okay with you before going any where." Heero said.

"I wish it were true. I would be over the moon if it was."

Rei stayed the night in the room and stayed till Sally picked me up. Wulfei hugged him and promised to visit him some time soon. Rei hugged me and thanked me for my help.

"Come see me when ever. Or in fact, here's my email address email when you want."

"Okay. I hope you get well soon."

I nodded before climbing into the car with Sally.


	30. Chapter 30

Operation

I looked around the room and sighed.

"Duo, why you sighing?" Sally asked walking into the room

"It's not black. And it's not my room." I said smiling at her.

She started to laugh. "Duo, you are one strange kid. I'm just going to check you're vitals and then I'll run through how tomorrow will work."

"Okay."

She checked my Vital signs and then noted something's down. "Your surgery is scheduled for tomorrow at noon. I'll be in to prep you for it. Heero, Quatre and Trowa will be here through out the procedure. They will keep talking to you and asking you questions. If you fall unconscious at any point we'll have to bring you round immediately. So you can't fall asleep."

"Okay."

"Try and get some sleep. I'll wake you up later."

I nodded before closing my eyes and curling up in a ball.

I could here talking going on around me.

"Shame he's not always this peaceful. The house would be a lot peace fuller."

"Irai!"

"What? It's the truth."

"He's our cousin and our brother." Quatre said. I felt his hand running through my hair.

"Qu, stop doing that." I muttered opening my eyes.

"Duo, how you feeling?"

"Tired, but good. What time is it?"

"About eight. Heero wanted to come but Odin said he'd see you tomorrow. You nervous?"

"Not really. I know I hate hospitals but as long as you guys are here I'll be fine."

"You're going to look different without your hair."

"I'm not losing all of it."  
"True. Heero said he'd be here before they shaved your hair."

"Thanks Qu."

"No problem but we are going to have to get a hat or some thing for you to wear."

"I'll wear a bandana or a black base ball cap. Will you please stop that?"

"Sorry Duo." Quatre said removing his hand from my hair.

"Don't worry about this Qu-man; you're going to be there with me. You, Trowa and Heero are going to talk me through this. Besides I'm not ready to leave this world just yet." I said smiling at him.

"We'll let you rest." Irai said before kissing my cheek. Quatre hugged me and they both left the room. I fell asleep in the dreaded white hospital room.

"Koneko? Koneko? Come on Koneko. You have to wake up."

I yawned as I opened my eyes. I saw Heero looking down at me. I flung my arms around him and pulled him closer.

"Koneko?"

"I missed you." I muttered into his neck feeling my heart rate increase slightly.

"Koneko, you are nervous." Heero said pulling me closer. I clung to him as if my life depended on it.

"Hey you two, break it up. We need to prep Duo for surgery." We heard Sally say.

Heero sat holding my hand as they shaved the front of my hair off. Quatre and Trowa came in after they had finished. Quatre took one look at me and his eyes went to small dish size.

"D…Duo… you look really strange with out you full head of hair."

"I know and it fells different. And odd."

Odin came in with Sally. They took the others to get prepped for going in with me. They brought me to a very strong smelling room. Heero took my hand as they rolled me into position.

"Right, boys. We need Duo to stay awake till the surgery is finished. So what ever it takes to keep him awake." Odin said.  
"Got any ice?" Heero asked Odin.

"Ice?"

"Heero no baka. Don't you even think abut putting ice down my back." I said tightening my grip on his hand.

"Ice?"

"Duo, you have to admit that was funny." Towa said.

"Let's see you have ice down your back."

"I'm with Duo on this one. Ice is not nice." Quatre said

"It's too cold and I don't care if you think it will keep me awake Heero Yuy. I ain't having ice anywhere near me unless it's ice cream or ice in a drink."

"How far have you to go with you drawings?"

"I've only got three left to draw. Heero's, Trowa's and your's." I said turning my eyes to look at him.

"Duo, what are you hobbies?" Odin asked.

"Drawing, b-ball, motocross, skating and hanging out with friends."

"What about Quatre?"

"Playing the violin, reading, motocross and hanging out with friends."

"Do you race often?"

"Hai." I replied. Heero's thumb ran over my knuckles.

"What's your racing name?"

"Deathscythe."

"What else do you like?"

"Ice cream, chocolate, snow, keeping warm in the winter and sleeping."  
"You sleep like a cat." Quatre said.

"Don't, I just like long lies."

"How are you feeling just now Duo?"

"Alright. But I'm not use to this."

"Don't worry. You will be under constant care once you return home." Sally said.

"No doubt. You and the sisters will be watching me constantly."

"No just when you are awake. The minute you are asleep Radishi or Quatre will be by your side."

"There goes my life." Duo said smiling slightly.

"No there goes you freedom for three months."

"Yeah my life. Can we go on a trip to visit Rei and Kai when I'm better?"

"Sure, but I'm going to be coming with you to make sure you are okay." Sally said as she handed Dr. Lowe a scalpel.

"What movies do you like Duo?"

"Horror and mystical. I love anime as well. Have most of them. And Manga as well. I love the Manga conventions. There's one coming up in five months time and I would love to go to it."

"May be you can." Heero said stroking his thumb across my knuckles.

"Okay. I just have to close up and then we can let you out of here... but you can't sleep. So draw or talk for a while and we'll come back and check up on you." Dr Lowe said.

"Sure thing."

After he had finished Heero and I sat in the room while I drew to stay awake.

"It's going to stop our activities." I said looking at him.

"we'll cope Koneko. Besides it can't be that bad right."

"Try paparazzi ."

"I'm sure you are exaggerating."

"I wish I was. Just wait till next time you stay over. They'll have me hooked up to a machine to monitor me the whole time."

"Only when you are sleeping Duo." Sally said coming to the room. "Do you feel any pain?"

"Nope. I'm just wanting to sleep I've been up for ages."

"Only fifteen hours."

"And?"

"You can fall asleep later. First you have to have something to eat and then you can fall asleep. You are in the clear. You're hair will grow back soon Duo." Sally said smiling at him.

My eyes went wide before he hugged her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Duo. Get well soon." Sally said leaving the room. I leaped onto Heero's lap and hugged him.

"I like this." Heero said before placing a kiss on my lips.


	31. Chapter 31

Hi I hoped you like this story I don't own this or any of the Manga anime characters in this story. Here are the Japanese to English translation for the whole story.

Ai no kusabi – forbidden love

Hai- yes

Gomen nasai- sorry

Ne? – right?

Kuso- shit/damn

Daijobu desu ka?- are you alright?

Watashi de bajutsu- I'm in art

Anata?- you?

Furansu- French

Oke- okay

Ja, mata. – bye for now

Iie- no

Sayonara- goodbye

Iie. Kanojo desu no Baka- no. she is an idiot

Shinigami- God of death

Nani – What

Omao o konosu – I'm going to kill you

Arigatou – thank you

Oké desu – it's okay

Watashi oke – I'm okay

Konban wa – good evening

Yokatta - good

Konnichi wa- hello

Dansu kanzume watashitachi – can we dance/ will you dance with me?

Koi – love

Koneko- kitten

Honto? – really

Damare baka – shut up idiot

Gomen nasai mata – sorry again

Sore de kamaimasen – it's okay

Daremo deshita itamimasm-masen – no one was hurt

Tashika desu ka – are you sure?

Watashi no namae… desu – my name is

Doko ni sunde imasuka – where do you live

Tokyo ne sunde imasu – we live in Tokyo

Rondon ne sunde imasu – we live in London

Eigo o hanasemasu ka – do you speak English

Ani san – Big brother

ototo-chans- little brothers

Demo so shitaku nai desu modot te ikimasu dake ima – but I don't want to go yet

Ai shiteru – I love you

doko Anata – you were

Doshite desu ka – why

Ga hoshi desu e desu to is sho ne Anata – because I missed you

Kisamu ue ni go-fun de – come up in five minutes

Sore otoko no hito nagai kami yorimo Ran-san – his hair is as long as yours Ran

Hai Watashi machimasu – yes it is.

Hen namae – weird name

sore itamimasu – that was sore

Shitsurei desu dame –it should be

Sore de kamaimasen – it's okay

Suzushi- WOW

Arigatou otoko no ko – thank you boys

Gaki – brat

Ane-san – older sister

Yamete kudasai – stop, please


End file.
